Third One's the Charm
by Aly Teima
Summary: Finished. The first of the trilogy, in which we meet the villainess, the situation and the same old characters dealing with changes in their lives
1. Prologue- GoF

"Third One's the Charm"  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
(Disclaimer located at bottom. This is, hopefully, a well-known scene among Harry Potter fans. I thought it was one of the most significant in "Goblet of Fire" since the friendship of the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione is one of the things I love most about J.K. Rowlings' books. The following fic doesn't take place during Goblet of Fire but after. I wanted to lead up to it in some way.  
  
~ ~ These symbols equal Ron's thoughts  
^^ This also symbolizes Ron's thoughts, but differently, like the voice of Ron's conscious or his more innermost thoughts.  
The rest, of course, is dialogue :-)   
  
  
  
~Not gonna look, I'm not gonna look....~ Ron's mantra was slowly annoying even him, seeing as how it had been running around in his head for, well, since the last time he had done what he wasn't going to do.  
  
~Why should I? Doesn't matter, I don't care and I'm going to sleep, end of story and good night~ As if to emphasis this, Ron turned over with a hmph, facing the other side of his bed where his bed curtains weren't open slightly, of course facing.....  
  
~Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh~ Even his silent scream of frustration didn't help Ron's keyed up state.  
  
He turned over once, then twice. He punched his pillows and readjusted his covers pausing only when he heard Dean groan and mumble sleepily into his pillow. "Give it a rest, will ya Weasley? Go check if you're worried....."  
  
Ron scowled and folded his arms. ~Doesn't know what he's talking about, still asleep and, er, dreaming probably....~  
  
^He's your best friend^  
  
Ron shook his head. ~Not listening you know!!~ The red-headed boy closed his eyes for a moment pondering on his sanity and how stable it was if he was having an argument with himself.  
  
The second voice, popping up every so often for the past few hours refused to let up. ^You're worried^  
  
Ron snorted into his pillow. Mad, howling mad, mad as starkers.....him worried. ~Why should I be worried, he's the Great Harry Potter, true blue hero extraordinaire?~  
  
Ron turned back toward Harry's bed. ~Prat....that, that Prat can take care of himself. Doesn't need me tagging al-~  
  
The youngest Weasley brother cut that thought off as quickly as possible. It hurt.   
  
^You know why it hurts?^  
  
~Go Away!!~  
  
The voice, however, wouldn't. It circled him, taunted him. Surprisingly, the longer Ron listened to it, the more it began to resemble Percy.   
  
Ron could almost see his brother's horned-rimmed glasses being pushed up his nose, the guesture was a little too familiar to someone else.   
  
Ron put his pillow over his head. Harry, Percy....who gave a bloody.....  
  
^You do^  
  
~Do not!~  
  
^Why is his bed still empty?^  
  
For Ron was looking out again through the curtains again. Sure enough, Harry's bed was untouched. The small knot of anxiety tightened in his stomach.  
  
~None of my business. Let the oh, so wonderful Triwizard Champion fend for himself. Already has Hermione on his side~  
  
^Do you really know how foolish, not to mention unconvincing you sound?^  
  
~Not my problem anymore, never was.....rotten, spoiled rotten to the core, that, that, uh, well....that git!~  
  
^You've seen how down he looks. You know he didn't put his name in that Goblet, you had to have been blind to have missed the look of shock on his face, or what's been happening to him lately. Do you think he wants that? Besides, Hermione believes him^  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. ~Ooooh, Hermione the Perfect Student believes the Boy Who Lived and Has Everything, well, that makes everything all better doesn't it?~ Even in Ron's thoughts the adjectives were capitalized.  
  
The voice was now looking sternly at him in his mind's eye. ^Why are you upset Ron, exactly?^  
  
~Exactly, Exactly?!!! Well......~  
  
Ron grit his teeth. "Shut up Percy..." he whispered, barely audible. Neville, not too far away, snorted and mumbled something of his own before drifting off again. Ron, however, caught it.  
  
"Worth twelve of you....Malfoy" Actually, the last word was Mmmffmph but Ron knew what he said. He'd been there. Something twitched in the red-head's face when the same thought he had had those years ago returned. About how typical it had been for Harry.   
  
Grinding his teeth, Ron finally turned to face Harry's vacant bed. ~Disgusting goody-goody, sucking up to everyone.~  
  
HIs thoughts didn't quite match the far-away look in his eyes.  
  
Percy a.k.a Ron's conscious wasn't letting up. ^It's nearly one in the morning^ The guilt he been feeling evaporated. What had been anxiety turned into full-blown concern.  
  
~Bloody hell, where is he?~ Percy began ticking off the possibilities and none of them were very positive. Ron liked the real Percy better than this one, at least his real brother was slightly optimistic.  
  
~His scar's been hurting. He told me, back, er, back before the whole, stupid Goblet thing. That usually means, uh, Someone, that _Particular_ Someone might be around.~ Ron still couldn't say the name, though Hermione was getting closer to it. Harry let it drop regularly.  
  
~Harry wasn't afraid of anything, not even of Vol-~ Ron squinted up his brown eyes. ~Voldem-m-mort~  
  
Thinking the name didn't help Ron. Dammit, where was he? ~He's not afraid, he's the perfect Mr. Potter.~  
  
^He's your friend.^  
  
~Once more, Percy, thank you so much. I don't want to go looking for him.~  
  
^Yes you do. He's not afraid of, er, You-Know-Who, but who's to say that's a good thing?^  
  
Ron let out a miniscule sigh. ~We're not friends anymore, remember?~  
  
Percy glared at him again and Ron could feel his resolve weakening. ^Ok, tomorrow you can be the one to tell Hermione that you knew Harry hadn't come up to his bed all night and when she asks, after bursting into tears since no one can locate him...^ Ron's chest tightened involuntarily, making him lose his train of thought. Percy looked slightly peeved at the loss of attention.  
  
Ron thought the situation was getting a little ridiculous. ~No peace, none from Mr. Perfect Potter or Mr. Perfect Percy~  
  
^_AS_ I was saying.....How will you explain it to _her_?^  
  
That did it. Heaven deliver him from Fluffy, Aragog, Basilisks, even You-Know-Who, but facing Hermione's wrath, or worse, emotional outbursts, without an effective counter-argument was something that made Ron Weasley, hapless adventurer ~Not to mention sidekick~ Ron thought sourly, do, well...whatever had to be done.  
  
Percy looked rather smug. "Bugger off" Ron whispered, irritated. His older brother disappeared from his subconscious quicker than Ron would have thought, perhaps because he became distracted when he recognized a voice coming from the commons room.  
  
Ron paused on the tower stairs, feeling a rather odd emotion rise up. Before Percy could pop up and say "Relief", Ron continued his way down.  
  
Harry's whispering became more urgent and Ron sheepishly realized that he wasn't being too quiet in his descent.   
  
He paused at the foot of the stairs, startled by the look of pure fury on Harry's face as the green-eyed boy stood and glared at him, hands balled into fists at his sides.  
  
Ron had only seen that look a few times, the worst right before he had attacked his godfather, Sirius Black, before realizing that the man had not betrayed his parents.   
  
That had been a terrible night. Ron, along with Hermione, had believed that Sirius would kill Harry without a second thought and he, although the pain from his broken leg had been excruciating when he tried, was unable to do anything to really stop him.  
  
Those memories, even of his own words to Black as he helped Hermione hold his best friend back, shook him. A year ago he would never have believed Harry could look at him with such hatred.  
  
Silence. Ron thought it strange that he had suddenly thought of Sirius Black. The both, admittedly, had had a lot in common. Once.  
  
Something about the way Harry was standing in front of the fire made Ron unconsciously look around the commons room.  
  
Maybe he just wanted to break that gaze. Funny, how he didn't feel angry, since it seemed that was all he _had_ felt since hearing Harry's name being announced for the Tournament.  
  
But now....somehow his reasons for being angry didn't seem that important anymore. That fleeting thought of Sirius Black, his face gaunt and eyes haunted from too many regrets made him look back at Harry who, if possible, looked even more furious than before.  
  
There wasn't anyone in the commons room so Ron spoke before he thought. ^Or maybe you don't know what else to say?^  
  
~Stuff it Percy! Not now!!~  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"What's that got to do with you? What are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
Ron blinked, that forgotten anger quickly remembered. ~What am I? Why...the nerve of that little....I, well~  
  
"I just wondered where you..." He trailed off. ~Wondered where you were, what had happened, if everything was okay, if you were okay......~  
  
"Nothing, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Ron felt unsatisfied by the casual remark, however.  
  
The voice in his head changed instantaneously from Percy to Molly Weasley, her voice sounding just like it did whenever he was getting a lecture.  
  
~_No_ consideration. _No_ thought that I might have been worried sick, oh no, the Great and Wonderful Harry Potter doesn't abide by the rules, doesn't do things the normal way. He expects lowly little peons like Ron Weasley to grovel at his feet and then weep with delight when they realize that his too good to be true self turns out to be safe and sound. Please forgive me for _Bothering_ to care.~  
  
Ron was suddenly very sorry he had gone looking for Harry. He was sorry for whatever impulse had made him worry about the other boy in the first place.  
  
He looked at Harry and something twinged in him. He could see hurt as well in the other's pale face. But he didn't care, right?  
  
"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry wasn't even bothering to whisper anymore. His voice bounced off the commons room walls.  
  
"Sorry about that" Ron muttered, feeling anything but. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace."  
  
The words sounded lame, tired and old even to him. He'd used that same take on the situation ever since it had come about. It was getting more difficult since he knew from the beginning that Harry detested the attention.  
  
Looking up, Ron was startled. Not as much, perhaps, as Harry seemed to detest him at the moment.  
  
The young wizard had picked up one of the Creevey brothers' revision failures or "Potter REALLY Stinks" badges and threw it at him as hard as he could.   
  
Ron was too astounded to think about dodging, even when the badge bounced off of his forehead painfully.   
  
The red-headed boy was too surprised to react to the throbbing bump that was already on his head from the blow. Harry was much stronger than he looked.  
  
"There you go" Harry was breathing heavily and looking nothing like himself. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar nowt, if you're lucky...That's what you want, isn't it?"   
  
Ron had to stop himself from walking across the room, not to throw a punch, which was what Harry seemed to be expecting, but to shake some sense into Potter whose agitation bordered on something else.  
  
Harry saved him any trouble by storming past him, not meeting his eyes. Ron stood stock-still, not really sure of what to do.  
  
Harry's words bounced around in his already much-abused head. A scar....what you've always wanted, isn't it...isn't it....isn't it?!  
  
Ron slowly made his way to an armchair by the fire and wrapped his arms around his long legs, warding off the growing chill of the room. Harry had gone upstairs, finally.  
  
~Isn't it.....Isn't it Ron?~ The voice in his head wasn't Percy or Molly...or even his own anymore. It was Harry.  
  
~Some friend, yeah...some friend. You've got everything, I've got nothing. I wear the glasses, but you're the one who's blind, right Ron? Since when did I ever think you were just another Weasley? When did I ever mention anything about you not having money, or throw it in your face because I do? When did I try and take attention from you?~  
  
Ron tried to stop the jumbled thoughts from continuing at this point, but they kept coming, in no real coherent order.   
  
The youngest Weasley brother thought back to last year again, when he'd seen Black slashing through his curtains. When everyone had crowded around him for days afterwards, hearing his story (which, he could admit now, grew gradually more impressive each time he told it) Harry had always just stood aside. Not seeming to mind or even consider something wrong with the attention Ron was getting. Not even when it had been _him_ that Black had been after.  
  
Hermione, however, had gotten annoyed with Ron's excited take on that situation, but that was just him and her, it had always been that way since he'd known her. Another odd emotion flashed through Ron and, as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
  
Harry had seemed almost relieved that Ron had taken some of his limelight, never envious or resentful. Ron continued to stare into the dying embers.   
  
Gradually, his thoughts quieted down, even if his emotions were still in a whirl. Ron had never been very good at sorting those out anyway.  
  
Besides, this was...well....this whole situation was stupid. He had spent _far_ too much time worrying about it. He could find other friends, ones that weren't as difficult to be around as Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
~Or as much fun. Or as good as Quidditch, or as willing to let you share everything they have, even if...come on Ronnie 'ol boy, admit it, it isn't that much? Or who have an invisibility cloak and good ideas as to how to use it? Or who laughs at your jokes? Or who plays chess with you even though they know that you'll beat them just because it's something you enjoy...Or...~  
  
Ron clapped his hands over his ears and shook his head to clear it. ~All right, all right!! I get the point, sheesh! What part of the Quidditch field did that come from?~  
  
The red-head's eyes felt heavy and Ron could feel himself drifting off as his thoughts quieted down again. He thought he heard another door open and some soft footsteps come into the commons room but he was too tired to tell.   
  
He closed his eyes still at a loss as to what to do, or what should be done about...well, about anything at all.  
  
Gradually a rainy field came into focus. Made sense actually, he dreamed about Quidditch on a regular basis. This particular match looked very familiar, however.   
  
It was raining pretty hard. He was looking up watching Harry search for the Snitch when several screams and a rustle of fear went through the crowd.   
  
A huge crowd of Dementors swept onto the field, there had to be at least a hundred. He heard Hermione jump up from beside him with an anxious cry, saw Dumbledore charge out onto the field and suddenly his memory was jostled horribly.  
  
~Harry!!~ Ron looked up to see the black-haired boy wobble on his broomstick, lose his grip and with a face that was whiter than a sheet, tumble off.  
  
Everyone screamed as Harry fell, unconscious. Ron hadn't even realized what he was doing when he took off for the field in some kind of crazy attempt to try and catch his friend.  
  
There was no way to get there in time, Hermione was right behind him but there was nothing they could do. Dumbledore slowed Harry's descent until he was on the ground, safe, but he still looked ghastly.  
  
Hermione was crying. Ron realized that he himself wasn't breathing as they both fought tooth and nail to get to their friend.   
  
Harry was white as a sheet. Dumbledore looked quite intimidating and nothing like the kindly headmaster who loved to sing some silly old school song as he stood over him. The Dementors seemed to clear out but neither Ron nor Hermione were paying much attention.  
  
Harry just lay there. He looked dead. His glasses were askew and his scar showed up plainly on his pale skin.   
  
Ron grasped Harry's shoulders, and hoisted him up to a sitting position with Hermione's help. This part didn't seem familiar anymore but he didn't care.   
  
The crowd had quieted down and given the trio some room but Harry wasn't reviving.  
  
~Chocolate...~ Ron remembered something and began looking around desperately. Hermione glanced at him with a question in her eyes.   
  
"Help me, 'Mione, he needs chocolate, remember what Professor Lupin did?"  
  
Hermione nodded and ran off. The sky was getting darker, now and instead of the Quidditch fans that had been standing there before, Ron and Harry were again surrounded by the Dementors.  
  
Ron tried to ignore them as he shook Harry lightly, although he was growing increasingly terrified.   
  
"Come on, Harry! What is the matter with you! Wake up, bloody hel-"  
  
Ron's anxious voice was cut off by the headmaster, who's blue eyes no longer twinkled as he looked down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ronald Weasley." Ron blinked at the full, formal name. "It's too late...." Dumbledore looked sad and aged when he said the last three words.  
  
Ron gulped and felt something sting at the back of his eyes. He wanted to kick himself for his childishness. ~This isn't real....this isn't the way it happened!!~  
  
He felt something heavy land on his shoulder and turned to see a grinning, ecstatic-looking Snape.  
  
"Don't worry Weasley, you can always make new friends...."  
  
"NO!!!" Ron jerked awake, shivering in the cold commons room. He was sweating despite of his shivers.   
  
~Nightmare, it was only....~  
  
"Ron? Are you all right?"   
  
Ron glanced to his left. Hermione was looking at him with wide eyes from where she sat in one of the other chairs. Ron felt his ears burn when he realized he was in his too-small pajamas, the ones that made him look like he was ten instead of fourteen.  
  
The grey light coming in let both know that it was early dawn. Ron shook off his embarrassment, still feeling rather sick from his dream.  
  
"Nightmare?" Hermione looked sympathetic. There was something about her face, something softer in it, that Ron didn't recollect seeing before.  
  
"Yeah...." Ron wiped his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Worried about Harry?" Ron jerked his head up at that. He wanted to deny everything and push what had happened the night before, along with that stupid dream, right out the window.  
  
The memory of Dumbledore's saddened eyes, Snape's comment....but especially of Harry laying there, white and still, silenced the red-headed boy.  
  
"Yeah...." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Ron felt very uncomfortable for a second.  
  
"Me too....Ron, I have a terrible feeling about all of this. Why don't you two just make up, please? Can't you at least try?"  
  
Ron was too tired to argue effectively. "Tried.....but last night we had another row and now it looks like things are worse than before."  
  
Hermione remained silent, looking rather crestfallen. Ron could see that she didn't really know what to say, ~for a change~ and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I dreamt about those &*%^# Dementors again"  
  
"Ron!!"  
  
Ron was too tired to look sheepish as well. "What? You know for a fact that's what they are. It was that match, y'know...where Harry...."  
  
Hermione paled. They could both remember plainly.   
  
"Herm, do you know what the first challenge is going to be?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Ron, I hate this...this whole Tournament thing. I really do, its caused nothing but problems between everything and everyone, especially you and Ha-"  
  
"I don't see a way out, Hermione" Ron's remorse was dissipating along with the cold grey light that was giving in to morning. "He doesn't see anything wrong with the situation so neither do I."  
  
Hermione stood up, hands on hips. "Ronald Weasley" She paused puzzled when the red-head winced, but continued on. "You need to grow up"  
  
"Me!! What about....."  
  
"Yes, yes, what about Harry. You both need something, that's for certain and until you both figure out what that is I'm not interfering any more."  
  
"Hermione....."  
  
"I mean it Ron!!" Hermione's eyes were bright with tears again. "I'm sorry about your dream, but talk it over with Harry because I have enough of my own of those. If you have to wait until something terrible happens on Tuesday, then fine but it will be your own fault if you do"  
  
Hermione stormed upstairs leaving a stony-faced Ron standing rather awkwardly by the fireplace once more.   
  
~Great, first Harry, now Hermione....setting a new record there Weasley, how many friends to alienate in the shortest amount of time. Just terrific.~  
  
^Feeling guilty are you? Still gonna watch the first task, or second.....how about the third? You know, someday you might look back at this and laugh, hopefully with your friends^  
  
Percy's voice didn't sound too convinced, matching Ron's confused emotions almost perfectly.  
  
~Scary~ "Gerroff Percy" Ron growled, and stomped upstairs to salvage some ounce of sleep.  
  
  
  
Just a few comments. I only recently got into the Harry Potter Fandom but now I wonder how I could have passed it by for as long as I did.   
  
As you can probably tell, my favorite character is Harry (ok, so its not so obvious from this chapter, but he is) with Ron as a very close second. Hermione is growing on me after writing her as well.   
  
I wanted to thank some people for their inspiration. Kaly, whose fics I just adore,   
Tealin, for her unbelievable art that made me finally take the plunge and gave me some great ideas for a fic and finally the wonderful, amazing J.K. Rowling who gave my imagination a much needed boost with her magical characters and stories and who has inspired so many others. All copyrights go directly to her and Scholastic. I have also made no profit from this fic, (except enjoying meself sommat :) )  
  
This is a first chapter of what is appearing to be a rather long story, like most of my fics. I loved this chapter, even though at first glance it will probably appear like it doesn't fit in with the story I'm going to try and tell. Hopefully, later on it will.  
  
Also, with this fic the problem is, as with others written after events taking place in GoF, is that Ms. Rowling has not yet released "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" so my fic will probably be blown out of the water, credibility wise, when it comes out.  
  
All I can say is thank goodness. That's okay by me, since all fan-fic, I believe is simply a statement of what the author would like his or her favorite characters developments to be in specific situations. To make a long story short, (for once) it should not be taken too seriously.   
  
I mainly wanted to write a story about the everlasting quality of friendship and the things that make life worth living. I also get to try and get inside the character's heads, one of my favorite things, as well as explore the relationships of the different characters in the story, whether brother to brother, friend to friend, budding romance or even seeing yourself in someone else. (That last one I leave you to figure out)  
  
Comments are always welcome.   
  
1 Conversation taken from Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Scholastic Press. New York, NY. 2000. Pgs. 335-336.  



	2. The threat...and Mappe Maleficient

Disclaimer, again. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Apparently now. I don't own any of them, I'm just obsessed, changing sleeping habits to fit in writing time for them. Yikes that sounds sad. Don't sue! I don't make money from this, purely for love of the characters does Anlia write.  
  
Author's note; This story is dedicated to Silver, whose a loyal fan if there ever was one and who I must thank for her constant reviewing. Thanks!  
  
Also, it is dedicated to Iniga, whose wonderful stories and beautiful portrayal of Ron and Percy inspired a great deal of this fic. Thank you and please keep writing. Onwards!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Soft light filtered through the window. Dancing dust particles weaved in and out and her eyes focused on every one until it glittered out of sight.  
  
The seat she sat on was hard, much too hard for her much too thin frame, but she didn't care. She never cared.  
  
Everything was in focus, everything around her. She could hear the plants growing, feel the air pushing at the outside of the windows.  
  
She glanced down at her hands. She was holding…..*Focus!* came the inner voice. Rebelliously she continued to look out of the window. *Focus Mappe!* Whose voice was that? Her own, her parents pleading with her to come back to them, to reality. Time and again.  
  
She was holding a cup. It was warm. She was drinking something. Mappe Maleficent looked down in pleasant surprise. The thought she had been trying so hard to grasp...came. *Coffee, not too hot, sweet, sugar and creamer.*  
  
Biting the urge to giggle she focused her eyes on the liquid, now rapidly growing cold. Brown, swirled with cream.....beautiful. It reminded her of someone. Something.  
  
No matter. Briskly Mappe pushed her stringy hair out of her face. Her eyes caught two men staring at her from the booth over. A coffee shop. Gloucester. Near her home. _Her_ home, totally completely hers now that those two were gone. Her parents, gone. Gone, gone, really gone.  
  
*Focus Mappe* She sighed. Very well. Again she caught their eyes. They both looked at her with something akin to fascination. She smiled broadly, allowing herself to be pleased at their reaction.  
  
Shuddering they both returned to their conversation, casting furtive glances over their shoulders. Something quirked at the corner of Mappe's mouth.  
  
Muggles were so very easy to bait. Her graying crooked teeth were set in a thin, white face. Dark circles under eyes, she looked like she had battled illness for most of her life. But she had not. Mappe Maleficent liked the way she looked. Liked people's typical reactions. Curiosity, fear, pity.......no, Mappe's thin lips turned down. She didn't like pity. Never had....but it didn't matter.  
  
She did giggle now. Didn't matter. She stood up, forgetting why she had come here. Didn't matter anyway. Muggle baiting? No, she could do that anywhere. Coffee? She could get it at home. Her house elf, completely loyal and unquestioning would have gotten anything for her. Trissy had taken care of her and her family for as long as Mappe could remember.  
  
Which, most of the time wasn't very long concerning anything.  
  
In fact, Trissy should be waiting for her. The repulsive creature always kept tabs on her. Mappe didn't like it. She didn't like to be watched. Except by Muggles. They were so easily disturbed.  
  
She stood up, her long thin hands resting on the sticky table. She raised a gray eyebrow, grimacing. Disgusting really. This Muggle world. The thoughts that floated away and came at intervals were beginning to collect themselves.  
  
She could feel it. Something had been stirring. She could always feel it. Even if she was not welcome.  
  
A hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave. Snarling, she met.....oh, no matter, simply another Muggle. He looked displeased for some reason. Staring at him she realized he actually wanted her to pay.  
  
She focused on him. This would be fun. It always was.  
  
"Miss, I said you need to pay for that coffee. T'ain't free, y'know."  
  
"Free?"  
  
"Yup, yeh need to...pay." The heavy-set man trailed off, wiping his hands uncertainly on his smudged apron. No one paid any attention to them as they stood there, eye to eye.  
  
"No, I don't wish to."  
  
"Yeh....don't...wish...."  
  
"That's right, I don't wish. And if I don't wish it....I don't do it." She was smiling now. He smiled back absently. Her eyes. Swirling, sparkling, darkness and light, they were pulling him in.  
  
The Muggle's watery blue eyes began to widen. He swayed on his feet. She reached out a finger and touched his shoulder. Amazingly, it steadied him.  
  
A crash. No one looked up. Shattered mugs and a tray on the floor. No one noticed.  
  
The tiny bell on the door tinkled pleasantly as it swung open, then shut.  
  
"Rupert!! That'll be comin' out o' yer pay..."  
  
An older man with a five o' clock shadow on his face growled at the younger man who blinked dazedly.  
  
"What do ya thin' yer doin'?" Rupert the waiter looked down at the mess sheepishly.  
  
"Nothin' Mr. Grenville. Just wiping this table." The rag began its work as Rupert whistled cheerfully.  
  
Mr. Grenville scowled at him before turning away, muttering about incompetent help and wastefulness in a time of poor economy.  
  
No one in the café even looked up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
*Percival Weasley, Ministry employee extraordinaire* That sounded pretty good. Even better was, *Percival Weasley, Minister of Magic*  
  
Tap, tap, tap. *Or, how are you and the missus today, Mr. Weasley? Still holding up the Ministry?*  
  
A few candles flickered, trying to remind the redheaded youth that it was getting late. The afore-mentioned Percival Weasley, better known to most as Percy, wasn't paying attention.  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Percy's wand tapped against the side of his desk, absently. Paperwork was neatly filed to the side, done hours earlier than expected. As always.  
  
Office tidied, floor cleaned, errands to run, even checked in at....*ooops*. Percy sighed deeply. He'd forgotten something he needed to do but it still didn't matter. He...was...._bored_.  
  
Bored and daydreaming. His wand, ten inches, blue fir with a unicorn tail at its core like nearly all Weasley wands, tapped against the side of his immaculate desk again, and again, and again.  
  
Hmm, *How's that family coming along? Son heading down the path you were? Prefect, Head boy, Ministry employee like his father, eh, Weatherby?*  
  
Percy's lanky frame nearly fell out of its chair. Where did _that_ come from? Dusting himself off with as much dignity as he could muster (and for him, it had always been quite a bit) he looked around to see if anyone had caught him staring off into space.  
  
Nope. Most others in his office were gone, left without even telling him. International Relations, where he'd been since the events of late summer of this year. After the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Percy's pleasant daydreaming was now decidedly cut short. Running a hand through his neatly combed, bright red hair Percy sighed deeply.  
  
*Need to check in, wonder what time it is. Mum's going to be worried.* Percy nearly rolled his eyes but resisted. Molly Weasley, his mother, was one of the few in his family that wasn't irritated, angered or downright disgusted by his oft-times pompous behavior.  
  
Any further pleasant daydreaming was now off limits with that thought. Scowling, Percy stood up.  
  
*Wonder if Dad..er, _Father_ is still here.* Percy headed towards the door and opened it to a deserted hall located in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
*I really need to look into getting a place of my own.* Percy had enough money. He could even ask Penelope if she minded moving in with him, though the thought of being so brazen caused a deep red to creep up into Percy's freckled countenance. He'd think about it later.  
  
Percy's attention came back to the deserted hallway when he found it _wasn't_ so deserted after all.  
  
Someone was coming towards him. Dark, thin moustache and cold eyes. Macnair. Percy's thoughts of what Ron had said about this man were pushed away by necessity.  
  
It wasn't as though Percy enjoyed pushing thoughts of his youngest brother out of his head, usually it was just the opposite. But as a junior employee, and being decidedly lower on the Ministry totem pole, Percy did what he could to be on the winning side.  
  
*The winning side.* An eerie feeling came over him. Suddenly what had been an annoyance became a necessity. A childish, startling necessity to check in with his father. But none of the Weasleys had ever been sterling in Divination, even with their top marks, at least not to his knowledge.  
  
Maybe it was Macnair's disconcerting glance, which hadn't left the young Weasley ever since seeing him in the hall.  
  
Raising a hand and pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses, Percy said stiffly. "Hello Macnair. Working late?"  
  
Macnair smiled. It was one of the most unpleasant things Percy had seen in a long time. "Percy Weasley. I was just looking for you."  
  
Something in Percy's subconscious told him that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He chalked it up to the growing darkness and tension he'd been feeling at home.  
  
"Something you need?"  
  
Macnair's smile was gone. "No, not really. Just wanted to chat. Looking for your father?"  
  
Percy's face was wooden. He was good at keeping it like that, to his own and family's great frustration.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Percy didn't want to keep talking to this man. He found that he didn't really like him, fellow Ministry employee or not.  
  
"He's gone. Left a few minutes ago."  
  
*Without telling me?* Percy pushed away the initial feeling of hurt with not a little embarrassment. It wasn't very typical of his father, that was all, especially lately.  
  
"Yes.....as a matter of fact. I'd say the place is pretty much deserted."  
  
Macnair wasn't looking at Percy any longer. He was looking over the tall young man's shoulder.  
  
The smile was back.  
  
Percy looked at him apprehensively. Something felt.....wrong.  
  
A hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind, startling him. Another voice, younger, that Percy didn't know said, "Let's chat, then, shall we Weasley?"  
  
"Stupefy!" The last thing Percy saw was his own wand clattering to the floor and Macnair's shined shoes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~ "Arthur.....you cannot possible hope to keep this up. My master is still looking for your brats and we will find them."  
  
"What is it that you hope to achieve, Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't you think I mean my threats? The more children you have the more I will destroy, in front of you. It doesn't matter what you do. I will always remember, now or later. Keep close tabs, Weasley......you may lose something precious if you don't."  
  
"Your threats were never very original, _Lucius_. And your so-called master cannot hope to hold onto power forever. Not with Dumbledore standing against him and Hogwarts intact."  
  
"Not very perceptive, are we Arthur? You think your sons are safe there? You have two under that weak Muggle-lover's crooked nose. I know, but don't you have another brat? Not yet at Hogwarts? Or have you lost track?"  
  
Arthur's blood froze.  
  
"Yes, one you have barely seen. One who doesn't even know you by name. Pathetic isn't it? If your children are going to be disappointed in you, at least let them get to know you first. He isn't safe, is he? He won't be safe...won't know you, none of them are safe...none of them."~  
  
"NO!" Arthur's head came up from his desk, his thoughts releasing him from his disjointed nightmare. *Percy!*  
  
Trying to control his breathing, Arthur Weasley wiped some sweat off his brow and smoothed his remaining hair as best he could. Nightmares again. Nightmares he hadn't had for a long time.  
  
Not since....Arthur smiled sadly, picking up a picture frame on his desk. He shouldn't have fallen asleep on the job anyway but with the hours he had been putting in, trying to account for the disturbing rise of what Fudge disgustingly called "Muggle hysteria" his over-worked body needed the rest.  
  
The picture, like all in the wizarding world, was moving in front of his eyes. Molly, his wife, seven redheads....and one black. Harry Potter stood there, a half-smile on his face, shyly standing to the side of his youngest son, Ron, who had his arm around his best friend.  
  
Harry's photographic self kept trying to duck his head, as though embarrassed to be there but Ron wouldn't let him. He kept pointing to the photographer, Arthur himself, a wide grin on his freckled face.  
  
Arthur let his eyes rest on the dark-haired boy for a moment. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Fragments of the familiar nightmare came floating back to him as the last vestiges of day crept away from the windows.  
  
Arthur wondered sometimes if Harry knew what he meant to the wizarding world. To the Weasleys themselves. His defeat of Voldemort meant the return of laughter and playing in sunlight. It meant the safety of his children. It _had_ meant that....  
  
Arthur Weasley's stomach twisted. Voldemort's return. He knew what that meant, knew better than maybe anyone.  
  
Still, it was very appropriate Harry had been in the Weasley family picture. He was one of them. Arthur smiled at the photograph. He was, indeed, a very fine boy. Amazing, taking into account the way he had grown up.  
  
And for Arthur to criticize Muggles of any variety was certainly saying something.  
  
Harry had his own family now, besides the Weasleys, though it wasn't very large. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. His deceased father's best friends.  
  
Arthur allowed himself a chortle of laughter in his deserted office when he thought of bumbling Fudge's reaction if he knew half of what Arthur did concerning the former convict alone. He had been taken aback by the knowledge of Black's innocence.....and the idea of Peter Pettigrew growing up so close to his sons was something he wasn't prepared to think about yet.  
  
It made him ill. But Black was indeed Harry's godfather, in name and in deed. Although the man had yet to be cleared, Arthur felt sure that the essential evidence, namely Pettigrew's reappearance was close at hand. With all of the implications that came with.  
  
Thinking of Pettigrew brought Arthur unpleasantly back to reality. He rested the picture back on his desk, stretching his tall frame and popping his back with satisfaction.  
  
Something's one never got tired of, Muggle or Wizard. Arthur looked back at the picture. Percy, his third-oldest son looked back, face unreadable behind a stiff smile.  
  
Focusing hard on his son's face, Arthur resisted the temptation to go and check up on him. Percy wouldn't like it and the familiar awkwardness he always felt around him would only cause more tension.  
  
Sighing deeply, Mr. Weasley half-heartedly attempted to clean up his office before shrugging and apparating to his destination with a *pop*.  
  
  
  
"Let's narrow this down. How do you feel about your brother, Ronald, for example?"  
  
"Well, I love him in a 'he's my brother so I have to' kind of way"- Percy. Iniga, Cyanide  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Voices....he didn't recognize any of them. Who was talking? If Fred and George were planning something again he would take utmost pleasure hexing them into next Tuesday.  
  
Waking him up like this. They would hear about it....they probably wouldn't listen but they would certainly hear....  
  
Percy made to stir and froze when he realized that he couldn't. Move, that is.  
  
It was cold. Damp and forbidding. *Where am I?* Percy's stomach did a double-roll and he pushed down his fear.  
  
*Assess your situation, Weasley!* Percy wondered crazily if he should have become an Auror. Even his precarious situation didn't prevent him from grimacing when he imagined his younger brothers' reaction to _that_.  
  
Percy tried again to move from his position. Nothing. He was stuck. Turning his head, he realized two things at once. One, the voices were coming closer and two, he had no idea who they were or where he was, because he was blindfolded.  
  
"He's waking up, sir."  
  
"Well...that didn't take as long as I'd feared. Can't give anything away just yet, can we Weasley?"  
  
Percy scowled when he realized whoever it was, was speaking to him. He tried to move again and was rewarded with an explanation.  
  
"Oh, don't bother. The spell won't be released until we see fit and we have some business with you, _Weatherby_."  
  
Several malicious snickers followed the comment.  
  
Okay, that did it. Now Percy was angry and not even his brothers like to see that. Of course, it didn't help his situation one iota but he could feel still feel his emotions mounting.  
  
"Since time is of the essence, I suggest we get started."  
  
"Where am I...who are you? Death Eaters?" Percy surprised himself at his own boldness. "Is this Macnair? Are you barking mad, what do you think you're playing at and......?"  
  
Percy was cut off when his head was pushed back and something thick, steaming and incredibly vile was forced down his throat.  
  
"Well, hopefully that will shut him up. Never stops talking, this one. Even his own flesh and blood won't have nothin' to do with him at times."  
  
If Percy didn't feel the overwhelming urge to vomit, he might have been infuriated.....and hurt, by his abductor's comment.  
  
He was gagging but the mixture somehow managed to stay down. Now he was concerned. Poisoning him? For what purpose? All of suppressed memories of Barty Crouch, Sr.'s death last year came flooding back to him.  
  
Who would want to murder him? A tap on top of his head refocused his attention.  
  
A low growl, a different voice met his ears as his head began to swim. Percy felt far away, his head swayed and lolled onto his shoulders. Something was happening to him.....he'd never experienced anything like it.  
  
"Sure it's gonna work?"  
  
"Of course, it worked on the other three we used it on. This one was the one we needed to interrogate though. His brother is thick as thieves with Potter, y'know."  
  
*Ron* Through a deep haze, Percy realized they were talking about his little brother. A shiver of fear penetrated and he struggled a bit against the spell holding him back.  
  
"Begin the questioning."  
  
A soft slap whirled Percy's head around. It didn't hurt but Percy felt disconnected with his body, free from any sensation, pain or otherwise. The mixture he'd been given was settling heavily in his stomach, churning unpleasantly.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Percival Weasley" Shocked, Percy felt his mouth answer of its own accord. Now he was genuinely shaken. What the hell was that stuff he'd been given? Oh...God....he knew the answer though he didn't want to.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"Molly and Arthur Weasley"  
  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
  
"Six" Percy was sweating, trying to fight against his traitorous body. It wasn't working. Something was in control. Veritaserum. What _was_ all of this?  
  
"Six? Merlin's beard, it's a wonder the lad is sane."  
  
"Shut up! All we need are answers, not your idiotic comments."  
  
"Where do you live?" *NO! Not this, can't tell them....*  
  
"A few miles from Ottery St. Catchpole"  
  
"Is your house called the Burrow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What is your youngest sibling's name?" Percy bit his tongue and tasted blood. He still answered, however.  
  
"Virginia Weasley."  
  
A silence. "Who is the one slightly older than her?" Percy's head swam. "Fred and George."  
  
A longer silence. "Do we need to be more specific?"  
  
"I said shut up! This is a test, we need to see how he answers to later questions."  
  
The same voice, harsh and cruel cut into Percy's panicked thoughts. "That was cute. Won't do any good though, brat. Who is your youngest brother?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Yes, young Ronald. Is he acquainted with Harry Potter?"  
  
*No...no, no, no...* "Yes"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"He is his best friend."  
  
"How.....sweet." A gagging noise and more guffawed laughter in the distance. Percy hung his head for a moment.  
  
"Where does Harry Potter live?" Percy immediately knew this was the question they had been after the whole time. Relieved, he felt himself answer.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You cannot lie to us. We know your family has taken Potter out of his summer home every year for several years now. _Where_ does the boy live?"  
  
"I don't know." Percy almost smirked. "I've never been there."  
  
Silence again. Mutters and an irritated, "How should _I_ know? No one tells me anything from higher up. We were supposed to get a hold of a Weasley and he was the easiest to get to. I thought he knew!"  
  
The mutters stopped. Percy felt exhausted but he knew that his interrogation wasn't over. As for afterwards, he suppressed a shudder. He didn't hold any illusions.  
  
"What members of your family have been to Potter's home?" *Oh...no....*  
  
"Fred, George, my father....Ron" He listed the names off quickly.  
  
"How did they manage to find it?"  
  
"My father knows from Dumbledore. Ron knows because he corresponds with Harry regularly. Fred and George know....because they know." That said more than these lackeys could ever know about the terrible twins.  
  
"Very good. A few more questions then you'll be on your way." Percy's mouth was a thin line. He didn't believe it for a moment, anymore than he trusted the false friendliness in the man's voice. But still.....he didn't have much of a choice in the matter right now.  
  
"Does your family plan on having the Potter boy stay with you this year?"  
  
"Yes, they planned on it but it isn't definite."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because Dumbledore said it wouldn't be wise right now."  
  
"Why would _Dumbledore_" the name was spit out with some venom "say that?"  
  
Percy was silent for a moment, then the Veritaserum dug deep into his memory, against his will. "Because of the protection his blood relatives give him right now."  
  
"He lives with his blood relatives?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We weren't aware he had any. The records have been kept quite safe by your wonderful _Dumbledore_" Again, the name was tossed out like a curse.  
  
"That is powerful magic. Is Potter aware of it?"  
  
Percy bit back the temptation to ask how in the bloody hell he would know. He didn't answer. A painful spasm in his gut and a flash of agony in his head caused him to instinctively reply.  
  
"No"  
  
"Tell me, what would you do if we killed one of your siblings to get to Harry Potter?" The question was tossed out like a bomb and Percy was shocked.  
  
"I would make sure you would never get the chance to do it."  
  
"Ah, honesty! How refreshing" The heavy sarcasm didn't matter to Percy whose head still felt detached from his shoulders, despite the momentary flashes of pain.  
  
"Thank you for this information, Percy. Truly....and don't worry. Although we can't provide you with excuses for where you have been the past few hours, we can promise you that you won't remember a thing.....Obliviate!!"  
  
Percy Weasley, blissfully, knew no more.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ron sat on his family's porch, swinging his long legs and swaying back and forth on the old, rusted swing.  
  
It squeaked in protest but he barely noticed. Pigwidgeon, *still a stupid name* was off on an errand or else Ron would have used him to ask one of his two best friends, Hermione Granger, some advice.  
  
It's what he usually did when he was worried, go to Hermione, as she usually had the answers. Subconscious or not, it had ceased to be embarrassing to the redhead for some time now. None of that mattered however as the porch door opened and slammed shut and timid footsteps approached him.  
  
"Mum and Dad are phoning some Aurors."  
  
"You sound like Dad."  
  
"You just need to get the hang of using that _Telly-fone_ Ron, it isn't that hard. Indulge Dad for once. You like this old swing he put up."  
  
Ron grimaced, finally noticing the terrible squeaking the old, rusty chains were giving off. "I'd like it better if I could put a Silencing Spell on it."  
  
"I'm sure Dad will find the, er...loil? Eventually."  
  
The quiet descended on the two youngest Weasleys. Ginny put her head on Ron's shoulder, who immediately put an arm around her.  
  
"He's probably just doing some stupid Ministry stuff. You know how he gets. He was obsessed with Crouch and...." Ron tasted something bitter in his mouth as he remembered what Crouch, both the younger and the senior's, fate had been.  
  
Ginny sniffed. Ron mentally smacked his forehead. "He's _fine_ Gin. He can take care of himself."  
  
"I...I know."  
  
The door opened and shut again. Two boys, identical from their worn sneakers to the top of their curly red heads, came sauntering out.  
  
"Well, Perce has really gone and done it this time."  
  
"Yes, dear Fred. Our wonderful older brother had finally given himself, mind, soul and body to the Ministry."  
  
George clasped his hands in front of him and said in a falsetto voice. "Oh...my, my. It was only a matter of time. Percy and the Ministry, a match made in heaven."  
  
Ron glared at the twins, feeling oddly angry. Usually he would have joined in but....he felt...well, something inside didn't feel right and with Harry's account of what had happened in late June....  
  
Ron was worried. Percy hadn't come home from work today. Sure, he sometimes stayed there until obscenely late hours but he always checked in with their mum first.  
  
Perfect Percy, always following the rules to the letter. Always...until today.  
  
Mr. Weasley had even apparated back to the Ministry to check up on him. He had come back ashen-faced, and holding Percy's wand.  
  
Molly, biting her lip, had contacted everyone from Penelope Clearwater, (Ron rolled his eyes remembering the Ravenclaw's annoying high-pitched cries, girls, how mental could you get?) to Albus Dumbledore without any luck.  
  
Dumbledore had contacted Fudge, who had then spoken to Arthur at the Weasley's home, irritated and nervous.  
  
Ron was getting even angrier remembering Fudge's blustering explanations as to where Percy probably was. Something about the way he was acting seemed......strange. And that had worried everyone from Ron's parents down to Ginny, who out of all of them was the most affectionately loyal to Percy, no matter what.  
  
Except maybe the twins. They were elbowing each other and grinning. Ginny scowled at them and rubbed her eyes fiercely.  
  
Ron continued looking ahead. "What time is it?"  
  
"You're asking us, ickle Ronniekins?"  
  
"Why, past both of your bedtimes, certainly."  
  
"I'm not going to sleep until Percy is here and stop calling me that!!" Ron's outburst caused all three to step back and look at him, surprised. Ginny smiled at him briefly before turning a determined look onto her older brothers.  
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and George stood in front of his younger siblings, tapping a foot on the porch.  
  
"Listen you two. Ol' Perce is a workaholic who loses his sense of time, space..."  
  
"The world as we know it..." Fred contributed helpfully.  
  
"Yes, thank you, oh brother of mine."  
  
"Certainly, Gred"  
  
"As we were saying..."  
  
"An' you should probably listen up, since we are older and wiser"  
  
"Not to mention better-looking." Ron swiped at George half-heartedly when he mussed up his hair.  
  
"Sometimes Percy can be a bit...er, caught up in his sad little world."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Mum and Dad tend to overreact. It's what they do best, y'know."  
  
Ron began swinging his legs again. "Then why isn't he at the Ministry?"  
  
Silence. Fred looked at George, (or was it the other way around?) and both shrugged. Ron peered at them as they stomped back inside, catching something for one slight moment. Worry. The twins were actually worried.  
  
And that scared Ron more than anything that had happened so far.  
  
A crunch of gravel caught his attention. He looked into the darkness of the summer night, barely seeing a tall figure coming down the path through the yard, weaving slightly on their feet.  
  
Ginny jumped up from beside him and ran down the steps, grabbing the figure in a tight hug. Ron felt something give inside of him and rubbed the back of his head, feeling stupid.  
  
"Percy! You...where _were_ you!! You scared us really badly! I...." Percy, hair mussed and robes in disarray, looked down at his little sister, not returning her embrace.  
  
Ginny looked up, her face clouded with uncertainty. "Percy? Are you all right?"  
  
Nothing, no answer. Ron was now on his feet as Ginny looked to him pleadingly for help. He grabbed one of his older brother's arms and began leading him up to the door.  
  
The dazed, empty look on Percy's face made Ron's stomach twist with anxiety. What in bloody hell had _happened_ to him?  
  
As they walked into the Burrow's kitchen, the three were greeted with a storm of hugs, tears and questions.  
  
Percy responded to none of them.  
  
Arthur grabbed his son and hugged him tightly, forgetting about his usual awkwardness around Percy in his relief.  
  
Nothing. Molly sat Percy down at the table and the Weasley family, minus two, looked at him with concern.  
  
"I knew it, had to happen some time. His mind has finally snapped."  
  
"Shush Fred! Percy, dear? Are you all right? Where were you? You had us all very worried...."  
  
Percy's hazel eyes, just like Ron's, yet different from the rest of the family's simply stared ahead, not registering any of them.  
  
Ginny made a squeaking noise, trying to cover her tears. Molly was close to that herself. "P-Percy?"  
  
Molly turned to her husband. "Arthur...what's happened to him? Do you think?" She didn't finish that sentence, her face a mask of fear.  
  
Arthur Weasley, his face white, looked his son over, beginning to understand what had happened to him. He knew that dazed look. A feeling of absolute fury was coming over him, turning his ears red.  
  
"Arthur?" Molly looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"He's had his memory tampered with. I'd know that spell anywhere."  
  
Collective gasps met Mr. Weasley's comment. Fred and George looked at each other with disappointed expressions.  
  
"Why didn't _we_ ever think of that? Brilliant, why it could have saved us so much trouble"  
  
They were ignored, probably for the first time in a long time. Ron's head was spinning. Who would do this? Percy could be a pompous pain in the....sure, but he was harmless.  
  
Arthur took out his wand. "Enervate" he said softly. A dull light flashed around Percy's head and his chin immediately slumped down on his chest.  
  
Molly stepped forward but was stopped by her husband. Percy lifted his head after a moment and looked at them, absolute confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Percy" Molly's face dropped several years as she gathered her son, head and shoulders taller than her, to her in a fierce embrace.  
  
Arthur had a hand on Percy's shoulder, waiting for him to fully come to to ask some questions his son probably wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
First, however. "Ron, Ginny....Boys" All four had their eyes on Percy, fascinated. None even registered their father's voice.  
  
"It's late. Time to head upstairs." Still nothing. This was getting old.  
  
"It's summer." George interjected, watching Percy with morbid interest.  
  
"Your mother and I need to sort some things out. Go on." Ginny sighed, knowing that tone. Not even she could dissuade their dad when he sounded like that.  
  
The twins and Ginny began walking up the stairs. Ron lingered, however, at the bottom, watching his older brother nervously.  
  
"Percy....do you know what happened?"  
  
A shake of the head.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember?" Percy's eyes looked dull and tired, his face pale and sweaty. He suddenly jumped up and ran to the sink, violently ill.  
  
Arthur's concern increased tenfold. Molly rubbed her son's back helplessly as her husband made his way over.  
  
Catching a sniff of something....potent, he stepped back. Molly looked at him, her face unreadable except for the eyes. Both knew that smell.  
  
Molly began leading Percy into the living room, probably to lay down on the couch. Arthur, turning to follow saw his youngest son standing in the shadows and sighed deeply.  
  
"Ron, I remember telling you to go to bed." Ron didn't answer. He felt foolishly afraid and childish and had no idea why.  
  
His dad was in front of him, leading him up the stairs. "Percy will be all right. He just needs to rest and then we can figure out what's happened."  
  
Ron nodded and his dad placed a gentle hand on the top of his head before walking back down the stairs.  
  
Later that night, Ron crept out of his bedroom, trying not to make any noise as he headed towards Percy's room. The ghoul was, luckily, in a cranky mood that night and was banging on some pipes to show its displeasure.  
  
As the rest of the Weasley family was quite used to it, it didn't have the desired effect.  
  
Percy was laying on top of his bed, pale as a ghost, his hair matted with sweat.  
  
A bottle of Pepper-up potion had been set on a bedside table, by him. Ron couldn't explain what he was doing to anyone, let alone himself and since Hermione wasn't there to establish the answers for him, he decided to leave well enough alone.  
  
*Weird, shouldn't be so dependent on...her, even if she is one of my best friends. Hope Pig got to the other one, and Harry damn well better answer in a hurry.*  
  
Ron pulled up an old, worn chair and wrapped one of Percy's old quilts around him. He watched his brother's restless sleep until his eyes got rather heavy and then he gave in to sleep.  
  
He awoke feeling slightly disoriented, *must run in the family, lately* not remembering where he was.  
  
Percy was gone, probably to work and Ron was lying in his brother's empty bed with several more blankets on top of him, though he had no recollection of how he had gotten there.  
  
He hoped his parents came up with some answers soon.  
  
  
  
I know it seems confusing now. Just wait until later, just kidding. All will be revealed, all is planned out. (though not very well, um…okay, maybe I need to polish the plot a bit, but it will make sense eventually) As for my beloved Weasleys, how could I ever harm one of them, permanently that is?  
  
Feedback is welcomed, Harry Potter rocks and all that. Until next time.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Marauders, flashbacks and a little bit o...

"Missus, you want for me to open the curtains, missus Mappe?"  
  
The thin woman sat in front of the fire in the old, musty library, completely silent.  
  
Trissy squeaked in fear, knowing that distant look in her mistress' eyes. Long, lank hair flopped over large eyes and hands gripped the sides of the patched armchair tightly, almost painfully.  
  
"M-m-missus Mappe?" Mappe was biting her bottom lip so hard that blood could be seen in small droplets around those grotesque teeth.  
  
The room she was in smelled of mildew, as it hadn't been properly cleaned since the death of the witch's parents. Trissy, her family's faithful house elf had the rest of the old-fashioned house cleaned from top to bottom but Mappe had stubbornly not allowed her to enter this room to do anything except fetch her missus.  
  
Trissy, terrified of Mappe for as long as the witch could remember, did exactly as she was told. Mappe wasn't concerned. Nearly everyone had been afraid, or wary, of her, even before...._it_ had happened.  
  
She giggled, her eyes widening. Sighing and pushing her hair out of her face, she turned a blank face to the house elf.  
  
"Get out you disgusting thing. When I want you to do something, I'll call you."  
  
Trissy lowered her head shamefully, much to Mappe's delight. "Out!!" Mappe shrieked, letting her voice echo in the dark room.  
  
Trissy, with a dry sob, ran out of the room quickly, her bat-like ears flopping around her head.  
  
Mappe continued looking at the fire.  
  
*I can feel it. He has returned.* She made a fist with one hand. *Doesn't matter, doesn't matter, he won't let you join. They all hate you, all of them.*  
  
Mappe didn't mind. She enjoyed their fear, their reservations. It gave her a sense of power, even in school she had loved it when her fellow students had turned tail when they saw her coming. It had only gotten worse, more isolating.....more fun, after _it_ had happened.  
  
The only ones that hadn't treated her like a freak were her parents. Parents....the word sounded in Mappe's head again and again. She shook her head, hands over ears, angrily. *No! They're dead...dead, dead, dead...gone and I can be left in peace.*  
  
Any fleeting thoughts of her parents, her annoying servant or her inheritance which was in serious need of some upkeep were gone as she returned her gaze to the fire.  
  
*Show me.....* The flames danced seductively in front of her eyes. Her eyes....anything that fell under the power of her gaze, even the fire.... Mappe didn't finish the thought, she rarely did finish one.  
  
They were like leaves swirling in a cold, winter wind, impossible to grasp. Mappe could feel something though. The presence was growing stronger, feeding off of fear, the same uncertainty which had become prevalent as she was growing up and leaving school.  
  
Leaving school to come _here_. For the rest of her life, living in isolation. That was because _it_ had happened, but it didn't matter.  
  
*He's come back. I wonder....if they know, remember me.* Mappe's thin lips turned upward into a cruel smile. The odd sense of power returned, flowing through her. Her old schoolmates' fear, how she used to thrive on it! Even the powerful one, he was afraid, pushing her away when she had wanted to embrace the darkness.  
  
When the evil one had pushed her away, Mappe had felt, for the second time in her life, the pain and sting of rejection so strong that her comforting loneliness was shattered in a shriek of pain and agony.  
  
He did not want her, even with her power. She could join them and become stronger, feeding off of fellow wizards' fear and misunderstanding of her. She could feed off Muggles, with all of their petty problems and superstitions. After all, her family had done it for generations, their surname practically a by-word for old medieval prejudices against magic.  
  
But they did not want her. Just like _he_ hadn't wanted her from the first. _Him_  
  
A low hiss, filled with hate, sounded from Mappe. Alone with her thoughts, day after day. Still, she hated him.  
  
Once again, she remembered her parents. They were the only ones who had loved her unconditionally. Then again, they had both been weak fools who had done Helga Hufflepuff's house proud.  
  
Then she came along, continuing the Slytherin tradition which had been broken for a few generations. She had been so proud of it, proud to get away from the shamefulness of being the offspring of two Hufflepuffs. She cared nothing for intellect and studies, so Ravenclaw did not even register in her mind.  
  
As for the Gryffindors. Mappe bared her teeth snarling. Damned Gryffindors. Thinking they were better than her because of their house, never showing their fear of her though she knew they could feel it.....she fed off it.  
  
Trissy, quaking with fear, had returned to her mistress' room, holding a tray of food. She had done it every year since Mappe had returned home to stay.....and torment the life out of the house elf.  
  
Trissy sniffed, her large, bulbous eyes filled with unshed tears as she remembered her kind mistress, Mappe's mother, from before. She had been a fine lady, as different from her daughter as one could be, and Trissy could never go against one of her orders, even though the lady was long since gone.  
  
So she crept in with food she knew would probably be left untouched, wondering at the state of Mappe's mind, and wondering, even though she was only a humble house elf, if Mappe's mother's request to keep her daughter out of St. Mungo's had been wise after all.  
  
Mappe had never really been what you'd call normal, even by wizarding standards, but after the incident, never called by name in the Maleficent house, the girl's shattered mind had wreaked havoc on family life here.  
  
She had almost been through with Hogwarts when it had happened, right after the NEWT's, which Mappe hadn't done too well in. But then _it_ had happened and Mappe's parents, in a numbed state of shock, had taken their daughter home to live in solitude for the rest of her life.  
  
Trissy, however, had never trusted the girl. Her deceased mistress had tried to convince her that Mappe was simply a lonely little girl who had had a terrible accident but Trissy could feel darkness radiating off of the witch which had not come from her parents or anyone else.  
  
With some potent house elf magic, Trissy could sense the deeper changes in Mappe, who became more unstable with each passing year, sometimes erupting into hateful tirades, but most of the time living in a place deep within her own mind.  
  
Trissy couldn't help but dread the time when Mappe came out of her own subconscious, sickened at the memory of what had happened before. At Hogwarts. It was more than school-house rivalry and luckily the student that Mappe had fixated on had parents who also wanted to hush up the situation.  
  
Trissy knew why but that had been the boy's business. Mappe's parents, in despair, had decided that she would never be able to live a productive life, yet refused to give her up to St. Mungo's, being kind-hearted and loyal. Typical Hufflepuffs.  
  
Trissy gulped as she set the tray down but luckily Mappe was having a quieter day despite the earlier outburst. She often did when she went to the city near their home, which is why Trissy allowed her to leave, regardless of the consequences.  
  
"Missus Mappe? Is you wanting to read some paper, missus?" Gingerly, the house elf placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on Mappe's lap, knowing the witch would probably toss it into the fire without a second glance.  
  
Mappe however, turned her luminous eyes onto the house elf. Trissy squeaked with real terror and folded her large ears over her own eyes, quaking.  
  
"Trissy, who is that boy?"  
  
"B-boy...boy, Missus Mappe?!" Trissy squeaked painfully.  
  
"Yes you idiot creature. The boy, _here_. I've seen him before, his name. Is he famous, Trissy?"  
  
Trissy gulped audibly when she saw who Mappe was pointing at. "Oh...oh yes, missus. He is winning the contest. That's all, winning the contest." Trissy pulled her own ear at this in punishment and Mappe glared in suspicion.  
  
"What contest? And you're lying....I've seen it before, I remember....." Mappe trailed off, her hands folding the paper absently. Trissy sighed with relief as her mistress' attention seemed elsewhere.  
  
She looked down at the caption. Triwizard Champion wins under Mysterious Circumstances. Old News and No News still Good News?  
  
The bespectacled boy who was on the page smiled and waved up at the house elf and Trissy found herself grinning broadly back. Her kind and many other creatures as well, loved the skinny lad with jet-black hair who had done a great deal for them, albeit unknowingly.  
  
Mappe was looking at the house elf with deeper suspicion than before. A light glinted in her strange eyes, returning her mind back to a whole state, just for a moment.  
  
Times like these were rare but they did occur. *Boy Who Lived. He's the one..._Him_!! He looks like...no, not the same, but still! He caused the dark one's downfall. Everything gone, empty. He did it, the emptiness.*  
  
Mappe's fists tightened at the recollection. One minute the world had seemed so dark and delicious, right for the feeding, and then, nothing.  
  
Mappe had stayed in this room for nearly a year afterwards, coming out only when forced and even then shrieking and protesting, in real pain. The world was just too empty, too clean. She needed the emotion, the fear.  
  
Like a Dementor feeding off of it, she got a rush from the panic and the evil power that flowed through the magical community. Then it was gone....all gone. Until now. It was coming back. Yes, coming back. To stay.  
  
Her eyes rested on the page, on the boy. *I'll make sure it stays this time. I'll belong, thanks to you Harry Potter.*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
My, my, what would Hermione do? S.P.E.W. to the rescue! Er, or something like that. Ok, not yet. But soon, my pretties, soon. Too much Dt. Pepsi and three hours of sleep isn't good for the author. Onward.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1974- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
"Hey, James, whose bright idea was it to fit all of us under this thing?"  
  
"I believe it was _yours_ Padfoot."  
  
"I have to agree, do you really think Honeydukes is worth this?"  
  
"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that Peter, of all people. Come on, Marauders never say die and all of that."  
  
Three grumbles met Sirius Black's chipper statement.  
  
Three _invisible_ grumbles met his statement, from his disembodied voice. Suddenly, a taller boy appeared, gasping and smoothing his thick brown hair with one hand.  
  
"Jeez Prongs, I can't _breathe_ under that thing!" Remus Lupin's thin, pale face was now flushed from lack of air and being cramped under James Potter's invisibility cloak.  
  
Another boy appeared, slightly shorter than the first, with dark hair that came past his ears and a handsome, tanned face which was now lit up with a wide grin.  
  
"Come on, Moony. Picture it." Sirius threw an arm around Remus shoulders, who looked at him tentatively, an eyebrow raised. "Sugar quills, Fudge varieties of every kind, Bertie Bott's, Chocolate Frogs...I'm just going over the basics. Let's not forget, scrumptious Cockroach Clusters."  
  
Remus grimaced and Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. Finally the other boy burst out laughing, as he always did when around Sirius. One couldn't help it.  
  
Peter Pettigrew and James Potter had also thrown off the invisibility cloak in the darkened, deserted Hogwarts' hallway.  
  
Peter, a small, chubby boy with thin blonde hair keep casting his eyes furtively around, in terror of being caught. With his grades he really couldn't afford to be caught bending the rules, though he followed his three friends loyally. Easy for them, they could charm their way out of trouble in a second.....unlike him.  
  
James, another wizard about Sirius' height was watching his two friends with a bemused expression on his face, eyes slightly hidden behind his glasses. The boy's wild dark hair could barely be seen in the dark.  
  
"Maybe we should go back, y'know...." James motioned towards Peter. The other two took the hint, though it was no surprise that James was the one to think of it. He always looked out for Peter, no matter what.  
  
Sirius made a dog-like growl and threw his arms up. "You guys are hopeless! What's going to happen to my _reputation_? I mean, if I can't even make a simply Honeydukes' raid, what's going to happen in years to come? Oh yes, the tragedy, the humanity.....Sirius Black simply becoming another nameless face in the crowd."  
  
"Are you done Padfoot?"  
  
"Why no, Prongs, I've only just begun."  
  
"Seriously, _Sirius_, cut it out."  
  
Both Remus and Peter guffawed at that. Sirius scowled for a nanosecond before grinning as well. He couldn't help it if his name was probably one of the worst for drawing bad puns to. It came with the territory of being a Black, and he was darn proud of it.  
  
Remus suddenly held up a hand and the other three froze, trusting his ears instinctively. Remus had had excellent hearing for most of his life for a very significant reason, though had he a choice, he would have given up the curse and gone back to hearing just like everybody else.  
  
No matter. Remus focused his eyes on a corner far down the corridor.  
  
"Is it Snape?" Sirius asked, his voice low and dangerous, eyes glittering in excitement at catching that git without his slimy Slytherin friends surrounding him for protection.  
  
Remus shook his head and began walking over cautiously. "Careful Moony" James whispered from right behind him.  
  
The werewolf nodded and continued though when he reached the corner that led into an even darker passageway, all he saw was a mop of dark hair and a small form that made no noise as it pattered back down to where it had come from.  
  
Remus sighed, his eyes focusing in the dark.  
  
"Was it your shadow, again?"  
  
Remus jumped out of his skin. "Bloody!! Sirius.....! If you're going to sneak up on someone, don't do it to _me_."  
  
Sirius grinned guiltily. "Mappe Maleficent" He spoke the name aloud for James' and Peter's benefit. The other two boys grimaced and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Dragon's teeth, that girl is worse than Every-stay glue! And she's _creepy_, even for a Slytherin."  
  
James nodded in agreement. "How did she find us, anyway?"  
  
Remus spoke quietly. "Don't know. She's unsettling that one. I wonder what's wrong with her."  
  
"Something, that's for sure, if she's got a thing for you, Moony." Remus pushed Sirius away playfully for his remark and continued looking down the dark passage, knowing Mappe was still there. And knowing she knew he was looking.  
  
He shivered, his gray eyes focusing on hers as she reappeared for a moment. The color was nearly the same but while Remus' eyes were full of intelligence and kindness, Mappe's held a malicious sparkle, as well as an unnatural light most of the time.  
  
Something about her...something. The wolf that resided deep within him howled, long and low. It stirred, though he was nowhere near the full moon.  
  
"Moony! Moony!! Bloody hell....Remus!!"  
  
"Huh?" Remus focused on his friends, all looking at him in fear. James' hands were on his shoulders. Sirius pushed his hair back in relief.  
  
"Uh, where did you go there, Moony?" James was staring down the same passage Remus had been, his usually warm brown eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Is she still there?" An eerie quiet descended on the four. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I _really_ don't like that girl." Sirius said, rubbing his arms and clapping Remus on the back. Peter was quaking with fear, already on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
It was no secret how _he_ felt about any and all Slytherins, but Mappe in particular could unsettle anyone.  
  
Still.....Remus stared down the passage, though he knew Mappe was gone, for a moment longer before following his friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Stretching two thin arms, one still with a bandage around an elbow, a boy, fifteen years old with startling green eyes, thick glasses and a wild mop of dark hair had a jaw-popping yawn and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.  
  
The boy sprawled on his bed, exhausted from doing his "History of Magic" essay, which, if it was actually possible, was even more boring than the actual class.....and tired out for another, more significant reason.  
  
One hand moved from his glasses to go higher up, rubbing a unique looking scar that crossed his forehead. It hadn't seriously hurt for awhile, though the occasional twinge always put him on edge.  
  
Especially after the events less than a month ago. Harry Potter, known to many as the Boy Who Lived shut his schoolbooks and rubbed his temples, trying to ward off his growing headache.  
  
Being a wizard would usually be an asset to any growing boy. Except Harry lived with his magic hating Muggle family, the Dastardly Dursleys. And ever since he'd been home, he'd been forced to clean the house and trim the garden around Number 4, Privet Drive all day, before working on his homework until late in the evening.  
  
The good news to all of this was that Harry was then too exhausted to dream the horrific nightmares that had grown steadily worse since he was eleven years old. The bad news is that he felt stretched to the limit....and wished for a little bit of fun, especially after the year he had had, preparing for the Tournament and now preparing for his dreaded OWLs.  
  
Harry missed his friends, Hermione and Ron, terribly. Although they might not have realized it, they were his rock in the very turbulent sea called his life. Losing either one of them was something that even his worst nightmares couldn't register.  
  
He also missed his godfather, ex-convict, (to those that mattered, anyway) Sirius Black. He had received many letters from Remus Lupin, his ex- professor and another good friend, but fewer from Sirius.  
  
Harry tried to be understanding about it but it hurt his feelings slightly. He knew Sirius cared about him, but Harry knew he had his own life to worry about, and things to prepare for, now that Voldemort was on the rise again.  
  
Harry swallowed against the painful lump in his throat. He couldn't be bothered with his old best friend's son whom he hadn't even seen for over twelve years. And Harry didn't mind.....really.  
  
As though reading his thoughts, Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snow-white owl came soaring in through his window, dropping two dead mice on the windowsill and alighting on Harry's bed. She then looked at her boy fondly with two huge, amber eyes.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself. A soft feeling of tenderness curled up in his battered heart and he stroked Hedwig's feathers gently.  
  
She hooted and nipped him on the finger, her way of showing affection he had deciphered.  
  
Harry, shaking his head forcibly, tried to climb out of his growing depression as best he could by sorting through his friends' and acquaintances' letters and packages. Though his birthday wasn't for another few weeks, Harry had been receiving various things that those who cared about him thought would cheer him up.  
  
There had been the plant that could pop in and out of its planting soil, depending on the mood of the one who owned it, from Neville. Harry smiled when he remembered how kind that had been of his fellow Gryffindor. Neville loved plants and herbology, and Harry was happy that he had found an outlet in something.  
  
There was also the Chudley Cannons poster from Ron, (Harry rolled his eyes, Ron was nothing if not loyal) and a tank of frog spawn from Ginny. Hedwig had been less than enthusiastic about that last package, investigating the small tank suspiciously when it had first arrived.  
  
There were more Quidditch books from Hermione. And even more books from Remus, which had surprised Harry, even making him feel a little guilty.  
  
Though he never wanted to say, Remus had looked as though extra pocket money didn't exactly come easily to him. Harry pulled out the books Lupin had sent him, laughing again at the titles.  
  
"Look Hedwig, here's two for the both of us." Hedwig landed softly on Harry's shoulder, as though to read the titles from over it. Harry giggled as she hooted, a prompting for him to continue.  
  
Magical Dependency on Owls; Obsession?! Occult?!! or Over-reaction? by J. Pentuc Onclusion. There was also Frenzied and Fumbling Flyers; Why Owls by Allison Audubon.  
  
Harry flipped through both for a bit before watching Hedwig settle down in her cage, giving his tank of frog spawn one more scathing look before she closed her large eyes.  
  
Harry himself yawned, his eyes feeling heavy, though he wasn't looking forward to sleep. He wanted to write to Sirius, his worry for his godfather not letting up since the end of last school year. But he didn't want to bother Sirius when he was obviously busy. He had appeared rather stressed when he'd left Harry in the infirmary only a few weeks earlier.  
  
He had already written several notes to Remus, thanking him and asking about news. Even Dumbledore had kept him better informed than ever before, as his safety seemed to be a larger concern.  
  
Harry hoped fervently that he would still be able to go to the Weasleys. A full summer with his aunt and uncle, not to mention piggy cousin was a bit more than he could take right now.  
  
Still, his eyes closed of their own will, leaving a very tired boy sprawled out asleep on his bedspread.  
  
~Someone was looking for him. Strange eyes, in a fire, the whole world was on fire. And those eyes, they were all he could see, he was drowning in them.  
  
"Harry...."  
  
Mmm, he hadn't felt this light in a long time. Some small part of his brain screamed a warning but Harry didn't listen. This wasn't the Imperius Curse. This was nice....different. He was forgetting....he wanted to forget.  
  
"Forget Harry"  
  
Yes, yes.  
  
"I'm coming Harry. Then you can forget, we'll both get what we want. I'm coming...."  
  
Those eyes, what color were they? Who did they belong to? Didn't matter, nothing mattered. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, all were left behind, shadows in a dark world that Harry had felt alone and sad in.  
  
The eyes were all that mattered, calling to him.  
  
"Forget...."  
  
Yes.....~  
  
When sunlight drifted in on Harry Potter, he didn't awaken, even after Hedwig had nipped him rather hard on the ear in concern.  
  
When Aunt Petunia forcefully tossed him out of bed in the late afternoon, Harry felt as though he'd been drugged.  
  
His mind felt fuzzy and far away, and he didn't care. Didn't matter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
1978  
  
  
  
"Brr, could it be any colder down here?" Lily Evans tossed her luminous red hair over a shoulder and thumped her bag down on a bench.  
  
James grinned at her. "I'll keep you warm." Lily laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
  
"Hands off Potter!" Then, under her breath she muttered, "Not in front of the Slytherins, you may frighten them." Her green eyes sparkled mischievously as James sputtered with laughter.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter all rolled their eyes at the same time. Remus couldn't help but grin though.  
  
The three of them adored Lily, how could they not? She was wonderful and kind, not to mention probably the prettiest girl in the school. And for as long as Remus had known her, and she had known a very significant secret of his, she had always treated him as a true friend.  
  
They were all half in love with her. Except James. He was over the moon. *Lucky so and so*  
  
"Attention!" Professor Alchem banged a ladle against a large, black cauldron in front of him, quieting the chatter in the room immediately. "Today, as you can see....."  
  
Sirius had stopped listening. He knew this potion, as he had already made it two years ago....er, by accident. He cast his eyes around the room, checking out the Slytherins with a fresh wave of distaste.  
  
Snape, the large-nosed git, was glaring in his direction and Sirius gave him a gesture that in many cultures is considered quite rude.  
  
Luckily, Professor Alchem didn't see it, but Remus did.  
  
"Sirius!" He hissed tensely. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
Sirius shrugged at his friend and continued glaring in Snape's direction. He felt another pair of eyes focused on the bench he was sharing with Remus and saw......oh yes, her.  
  
Mappe. Her stringy hair almost completely covering her eyes, her hands gripping the sides of her table until her knuckles were white, she looked half-crazed, even for a Slytherin.  
  
Those weird eyes of hers, gray and cold, were directly on Remus. As they usually were. Instead of feeling the usual urge to tease his friend about it, Sirius felt a touch of anger.  
  
*That girl is bad news, wish she'd just lay off.* Sirius scowled at the witch but she didn't even glance in his direction, her attention completely on Remus.  
  
Sirius felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, some sixth sense kicking in. He turned to Remus who seemed very pale and saw a sheen of sweat on his friend's forehead.  
  
"Remus" he whispered, concerned, "Are you all right? Need to go see the nurse about anything?"  
  
Remus shook his head abruptly. Lily and James turned in his direction, both of them with questioning looks on their faces..  
  
Sirius shook his head but pointed at Remus and shrugged his shoulders. He caught the flash of deep concern in Lily's eyes before she turned back to the Potion's Professor. James and Lily weren't Head Boy and Girl for nothing and both were paying strict attention.  
  
Remus, in the meantime, was getting worse. His hands were shaking and he was sweating badly, his face becoming flushed but with the prominent dark circles under his eyes standing out more and more.  
  
When Remus finally doubled over with a gasp of pain, the class stopped and stared at him. Sirius reacted.  
  
"I need to go with him to the infirmary."  
  
He heard some whispers and turned to face the Slytherins angrily, daring them to say something. Remus moaned, began shaking in earnest and collapsed.  
  
"Remus!" Lily and James were at the young wizard's side in a flash. Sirius resisted the urge to smash in Snape's nose as the greasy-haired prat smirked in their direction.  
  
Professor Alchem seemed bewildered as the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around to help. "Class, calm down.....yes, Black, get him upstairs, maybe it's this cold front. Lots of flu going around."  
  
"Er, right professor."  
  
As Sirius turned to help Remus out the door, followed by Lily who had tears in her eyes and James, who's face was alight with fear, he felt that familiar prickle.  
  
Mappe was smiling at them, grinning at Remus. Sirius shuddered. She half- stood up to get a better look at them leaving........and grasped some shelves near the back of the room where she was sitting. Her partner scooted away from her suddenly.  
  
Mappe wasn't liked even in her own house, even by slime like Lucius Malfoy and Eustace Lestrange. As she grasped the shelf, someone screamed and the entire thing came down on her.  
  
The flames under her cauldron ignited the mixture and a huge explosion rocked the Potions room, throwing the students around like rag dolls.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Lily and James were pushed from the door into the corridor outside.  
  
James was on his feet, after checking on his three friends. "Peter!!"  
  
He raced back in, Sirius on his heels. Lily knelt near Remus, stunned, trying to help him as he rolled around and moaned pitifully.  
  
Mappe couldn't see, didn't know where she was. A ear-splitting scream was all she could hear. She realized it was coming from _her_.  
  
She saw several students trying to reach her through the wall of flame and toxic mixture, coughing and gagging.  
  
Professor Alchem was trying to help some fallen students and Mappe continued to scream as her head felt as though it would explode.  
  
She felt a spell hit her, she didn't know where it had come from and she instinctively reached out with her mind to grasp at her tormentor.  
  
A startled yell met her ears and she held the blighter's wand, triumphantly.  
  
"Mappe, NO!!!" She didn't heed the words as she snapped the wand in two.  
  
The flames and destruction increased two-fold with the released magic from the wand's core.  
  
Remus, outside the door frame, heard Lily scream James' name and saw her dash back in just as a blinding light exploded from the room.  
  
Gasping in horror, he tried to get to his feet, not understanding what it was that had happened to him.  
  
He saw utter chaos in the Potions room, students hurt, small explosions going off from fires still lit and a mass of brightly colored flame and smoke in the far corner, trapping several students including.....  
  
"Mappe!" Remus didn't think, he just moved. As a few students fought their way through the toxic screen, Remus jumped into it. He picked up Mappe's limp form and began dragging it out, ignoring the searing pain in his own body.  
  
He knew the mixture couldn't truly hurt him, not permanently. Unless there was some kind of silver extract in there. Ah, the perks of being a werewolf.  
  
He had to get poor Mappe out. He heard several voices screaming his name and he began hacking on the smoke, trying to get through. It seemed no use.  
  
Finally, he gave in to the darkness, collapsing beside Mappe in a heap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Remus finally came to, he was aware of someone crying near him. He tried to raise his head and was rewarded with a lance of agony through his skull.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius stood up, his face tight with worry. Behind him were James and Peter, both with bandages on them, both looking at him anxiously.  
  
Lily had been sobbing by his pillow but stopped when she saw Remus' eyes open, gray meeting green.  
  
"Wh-w..."  
  
"Don't talk, Moony." James grabbed one of Remus' hands and squeezed it for a moment before running to get the nurse.  
  
Remus looked over. Several beds from him, a couple was crying bitterly. A girl, barely recognizable, lay in one bed, bandaged up and still.  
  
Remus wanted to scream. *No...* He'd failed. He hadn't made it in time. Poor Mappe.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
*That's right, come on, a little closer. You can't escape me* A dark shadow crossed a worn, tile floor.  
  
The candles that provided the only light made the thin, long-haired figure even more sinister. A low cackle followed by some hysterical giggling that would send chills through any sane person echoed in the large room.  
  
*A little more, little more. Almost there.* Dark eyes lit up with a terrible fire, hair fell over a waxy brow and a mouth split open into a wide, terrifying grin.  
  
A large hand with long fingers reached out. *Almost there.*  
  
"Sirius! What in the name of the Dark Arts are you doing?"  
  
"Ah-ha!! Knew I'd catch the little bugger." Triumphantly, the ex-convict that had terrified both the Muggle and wizarding world held up his prey.  
  
A squirming cockroach. Sirius released the breath he'd been holding and held the bug up in front of his oldest friend's eyes.  
  
Remus looked at it disgustedly. "Erg, thought that exterminating spell would've worked better."  
  
"Well, if you would ever clean up this pig-sty, Moony."  
  
"Excuse me? Who's the one who's been cluttering it up for the past few weeks, _Padfoot_"  
  
Sirius held up his hands and laughed. "All right, all right, truce. How about I take care of our little unwanted houseguest huh?"  
  
"All right but get rid of the cockroach while you're at it, will you?"  
  
"Oh, you're hysterical Moony, really."  
  
Remus Lupin's weathered face broke into a grin which changed his whole countenance. His thick, brown hair, flecked with deep gray and making him look deceivingly older than what he was, was brushed back by one hand.  
  
When Sirius returned from outside, his friend was sitting at the Lupin's kitchen table. Remus was the only one who lived here now. The house suited Sirius just fine, as it was secluded and quiet. Remus had inherited from his parents, both gone now, and migrated back here regularly, always returning from whatever odd job he was doing to earn a little money.  
  
Remus was now reading the Daily Prophet and shaking his head in disgust. Sirius glanced at him, concerned.  
  
"What is it? More of Fudge's ramblings? Let me guess, I'm still the cause of all of our problems, still a wanted fugitive and Voldemort is in no way, shape or form, on the rise again."  
  
"Toss in comments about Harry's sanity and the security of Dumbledore's school and you've just about got it wrapped up in a nutshell."  
  
Sirius blanched, snatching the paper away from Remus. "Er....sorry."  
  
Remus shrugged to say it was no big deal. "Harry is mentioned in here? How could they...why those miserable _bastards_!! Hasn't he been through enough without them dragging him out into the spotlight every chance they get?! Don't they realize that it's dangerous and....?"  
  
Sirius was breathing hard, furious. Remus, used to Sirius' temper....and it getting him into trouble, took the paper back from his friend and folded it to hide other headlines.  
  
"No, no and no, to answer your questions. At least not according to them. As long as Fudge keeps covering up this mess, we'll probably be seeing more of this, Padfoot."  
  
"I know.....but, bloody hell, Moony, it makes me howling mad, if you pardon the expression."  
  
Remus smiled, that tolerant smile that showed his sense of humor and that Sirius fully appreciated after dealing with twelve years of Azkaban horrors. "No offense taken, though you're not exactly quiet in your Animagus form either, Padfoot."  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever. Um....so, have you heard anything? I mean lately? What I mean is, more lately than later, or the last time I asked, or even....."  
  
Remus stood up to make some tea, waiting a while before answering. "No, have you?" He looked pointedly at Sirius who glanced away guiltily.  
  
"Look, it's not as though I don't want to write to him. I miss him....I really do, dammit Moony, the pain is like a toothache I can't get rid of. But he's a teenager, he's been through hell and he needs time alone. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself since he's barely corresponded with me since the Tournament."  
  
Remus looked his old friend over and saw the hurt in Sirius' dark eyes. He felt a stab of pity. "I sent him some books to keep him occupied. He sounded okay in his last note. But then again, if he wasn't okay...well, you know that boy."  
  
Sirius stared into space. "Certainly I know him, I mean, I've barely had a chance to see him let alone talk with him. But I, guess..um, I _know_ him."  
  
Remus calmly sipped his tea and shifted through some of his other mail. This had become a routine for the two of them since Sirius had showed up on his doorstep a few weeks earlier, sopping wet and nearly frantic.  
  
Remus remembered his first reaction had been to panic, rather unlike him. But since he'd been following Harry's inclusion into the Triwizard Tournament suspiciously, his first thought had been that the terrible thing he'd been dreading had happened.  
  
Sirius had then dropped a bomb worse than anything Remus could have expected. Voldemort had kidnaped Harry, who barely escaped with his life, but not before Voldemort had used him to restore himself to full power.  
  
Even now, Lupin could barely believe it. It was like everyone was living in a surreal environment, waiting for the Dark wizard to make the first move. Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, the Weasleys to simply name a few of the 'old crowd' who had been contacted but done nothing since.  
  
As long as Harry was safe and no Death Eaters had been on the move, all anyone _could_ do was wait. Remus, unfortunately, had the bad feeling that the thing they were all waiting for was coming.....and soon.  
  
Sirius had reacted very badly to Harry's experience, ranting and raving one minute and completely withdrawing the next. Withdrawing which meant alienating his godson, whom Remus knew needed him right now.  
  
But Remus couldn't force his old friend to do anything, especially in an already delicate situation. He knew that Black loved the boy, how could he not? Harry had a way of getting to someone, made especially effective by the fact that he had no idea of his influence over people.  
  
So, for the past few weeks Remus had tried to maintain as much contact as he could with James' son, as much for his own sake as for Harry's. He wished that Sirius would stuff his feelings of guilt and apprehension and do the same.  
  
He couldn't blame his friend though. Not by a long shot. He felt the same way sometimes.  
  
He was the one who had let that rat get away during their last encounter. Allowing Pettigrew to escape and perform that terrible ritual on Harry for his master last month.  
  
It curdled Remus' stomach and he shuddered to think what would happen to Peter the next time his path crossed Sirius'.  
  
Something in the mail caught Remus' eye, taking away from his inner musings. He recognized Arthur Weasley's handwriting and immediately his guard went up.  
  
Sirius, instincts honed from living on the run, caught Remus' change of mood immediately. "Moony? What is it?"  
  
Remus tore open the letter and read it quickly. His face tensed and Sirius held his breath.  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Of a sort. Percy Weasley, do you know him?"  
  
Sirius looked confused. "Sure, one of Arthur's older sons. Why, did something happen?" Black felt anxious. Oh no...the Weasleys certainly didn't deserve.....  
  
"Dumbledore has added his own take on the situation. It seems that Percy was taken right out of the Ministry and interrogated with Veritaserum by unknown persons."  
  
Sirius swore forcefully. "Where is he now? Do they still have him?!"  
  
"No, thank goodness. Though Fudge has heard an earful about security measures in that place. Seems Percy wasn't the first one that this has happened to, but he was the first top-priority employee, if you know what I mean."  
  
Sirius did. Oh hell....  
  
"Dumbledore thinks the lad found his way home by instinct alone, since he had to be revived when he got there."  
  
"Revived? Was he under an enchantment?"  
  
"Memory tampering, as to be expected."  
  
Sirius swore again, prompting a raised eyebrow from Remus. "Bloody bastards. I can't believe this! How are Arthur and Molly?"  
  
"All right, apparently. Though their other children have been put under a closer watch."  
  
Sirius paused, trying to find the right words. "Has..h-has, does Harry know?"  
  
"No, and Dumbledore has expressed instructions that Harry should be kept in the dark about this, especially after...."  
  
*Cedric* The name hung in the air between the two. Sirius looked very pale.  
  
"Dumbledore checked up on Percy, trying to recover anything that the Death Eaters, and it's probably a safe assumption that's who it was, asked him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing concrete, those memory charms can be very powerful, but they were probably trying to find Harry's location."  
  
Sirius, if possible, went even paler.  
  
Remus continued quickly, spotting the expression on his friend's face. "Not that they could do anything about it if they did find him. That place has got some very strong magic protecting it. And Sirius....."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dumbledore also says here that we, um...shouldn't go Marauding after Prongs Jr., if you know what I mean."  
  
Sirius actually smiled. "Moony, I always know what you mean and why the hell are you speaking in code? Do the walls have listening charms on them or something?"  
  
Remus grinned sheepishly. "I think I like this whole undercover thing, although I'm not fond of some things about it."  
  
Sirius scowled. "Me either. Does he honestly think that I'm not going to go and check up on Harry?"  
  
"Sirius...."  
  
"I mean, come on! He's my godson, and those crazed psychopaths could be on his trail right now...._without_ him even knowing it!!"  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot. I'm sure the Headmaster has good reasons for all of this."  
  
"Yes? Like what? Ruining my life?" Sirius slumped down in his chair, his head in his hands.  
  
Remus sighed, knowing when he was beaten. *Since when do I throw in the towel without even putting up a good fight?* He knew the answer to that.  
  
Deep down, he agreed with Sirius. He wanted to see Harry and make sure he was all right. Let the boy know that they were looking out for him.  
  
"Sirius, I'll send Harry a letter telling him to expect us and to watch his back. That's all, then we can actually make some plans to see him."  
  
Black's face shed ten years at this comment as he smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"We'll have to wait for a reply from Harry before going off on any of your half-baked plans, though."  
  
"Certainly, I know...."  
  
Remus got the feeling Sirius wasn't listening as the other man rummaged for a quill and paper.  
  
Sirius found what he was looking for and grinned broadly at his old friend, who began writing.  
  
"Aw, Moony. Half-baked is what I do best!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1978  
  
  
  
Voices. Whose voices?  
  
*Can't see* Mappe tried to raise her hand. It wouldn't cooperate. Her body hurt. She wanted to talk but couldn't.  
  
She couldn't seem to form words, her concentration was sliding away from her just as she grasped one tangible thought.  
  
~Freak~ That's what she was. Didn't matter, she didn't care.  
  
What had happened? Someone had attacked her, someone had caused all of this....HIM!  
  
But, *why?* Mappe's emotions were running away, far away from her self- control. She didn't understand, what was happening?  
  
She was watching him. She always watched him. He was so beautiful, that force right below such a normal surface. Those eyes, deep gray.  
  
He had turned on her, attacked her. He hated her. Everyone hated her....didn't matter. She hated them. Her parents had forced her to come here, to this horrible place.  
  
*Head hurts*  
  
"Mappe?"  
  
*Mum?*  
  
"Mappe, sweetie, can you hear us? Oh Mappe, please answer."  
  
*Mum's crying. She always cries because she's weak. Weak Hufflepuff, like Malfoy said.*  
  
Why? Why had he turned on her? He was the only one, the only one who wasn't cruel. He was perfect. She followed him, she knew what he was, she could feel it.  
  
And he left her, attacked her. *No, something isn't right. Can't remember, what happened?*  
  
He was in the fire, calling to her. He left her. All his fault.  
  
Voices again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
A deep sigh. " I think it's safe to say that what remains of her mind isn't enough to allow her to live outside of a hospital. She's too damaged."  
  
Crying again. Her father's voice, full of sadness. "What's happened to her eyes? Is there any explanation?"  
  
*My eyes? NO! My eyes are like his, same color, same......*  
  
"I'm not sure, there was such an influx of different forms of magic and the broken wand, well....I'm not sure what's happened to her."  
  
Quiet. *Let it last. Go away, leave me alone. He _left_ me, he was the only one. _Hate_ him*  
  
"Did she have, er, any other abilities before the accident?"  
  
A whisper. "Yes, she was......gifted. Her mind was always very strong."  
  
"You mean with psychic tendencies?"  
  
"N-no, it wasn't just that. She was different. It wasn't her fault, she's special."  
  
"Her eyes, not to mention her mind and her body, will probably never recover. You should realize that."  
  
Sobbing. "They were so lovely, gray, deep gray."  
  
"Y-you don't know what color they are anymore?"  
  
"They're not _any_ color anymore. I've never seen anything like it. I'm been scouring through books but there is no explanation. It is purely a fluke."  
  
Mappe opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead, a long, terrified wail sounded in her head. *No, no, no!! He left me, how _could_ he? I-I loved him.*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A Month Later  
  
  
  
"So, she's finally leaving, huh?"  
  
Lily sniffed. "I think that's terrible. She didn't deserve to have that happen." The red-haired girl shivered. "How horrible."  
  
James looked sympathetically at her and wrapped her in a warm hug.  
  
"She'll be all right. She'll be with her parents, they're really decent people as far as I could see."  
  
Sirius was watching another member of the tight-knit group as they made their way into the castle from the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Hey uh, Remus? You okay?"  
  
Remus, who'd been staring off into space, looked at his friend with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Sure Sirius. I'm fine."  
  
No one looked like they believed him.  
  
Lily stepped forward and reached out a hand but Remus backed away. Sirius was shocked. Remus _never_ acted that way with Lily, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"I-it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. Oh Remus, you could've died, or ended up......"  
  
"Like Mappe?" Remus' tone was bitter, laced with regret.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, Moony, she was a bit off from the beginning. I'm not trying to sound insensitive or anything but-"  
  
Remus scowled at his friend and stomped off, muttering under his breath something about catching up with them later.  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his already wild hair. "Is he going to act like this during Graduation?"  
  
Lily stared after wizard's retreating form. "He blames himself. Poor Remus, and poor Mappe for that matter. I feel terrible for her. But," her green eyes hardened, "as badly as I feel, it was not worth it for Remus to risk his life like that. He came so close."  
  
James nodded. "He'll be all right. I'm sure he'll snap out of it. Uh, anyone know where he's headed?"  
  
Sirius glanced at his best friend in frustration. "Back to the hospital wing. Mappe hasn't said one word since the accident but Remus has gone there at least once a week to try and speak to her. I wish he would give it up. Like I said, that girl wasn't fully there in the first place."  
  
Lily glared at Sirius. "You've never liked her and it's not because she's a Slytherin. What's wrong with you, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius sighed deeply. "I-I don't know. I just don't _trust_ her. She honestly gives me the creeps and the way she acts towards Remus makes me, um, nervous."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Quit being so overprotective and let Moony take care of himself. He's fine, let's eat, I'm starved."  
  
Remus Lupin, in the meantime, was sitting in his old spot by Mappe's bed, staring at her bruised, vacant face and those unbelievable eyes.  
  
They were luminescent, swirling, just.....unreal. Startling didn't begin to cover it. But they never registered anything.  
  
Remus smoothed his patched robes around him and cleared his throat. "Mappe?" No answer, there never was.  
  
Remus felt wracked with guilt, looking at her lying there, so helpless.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I should've tried harder. You'll be all right, though. You get to go home. Take care, I'm sorry." Remus said again and stood to leave, his heart heavy.  
  
Suddenly, a thin, claw-like hand reached out and grasped his wrist with surprising strength. Remus nearly yelled in shock.  
  
"Liar" Mappe hissed at him, absolute hatred twisting her face so that she resembled a harpy.  
  
Remus stared back at her.......into those eyes.  
  
"Remus"  
  
Nothing. He felt, weird. Odd, detached but calm, very calm.  
  
Remus' thoughts began to slow down, his head spinning. He felt good, almost euphoric.  
  
"I know what you are."  
  
He didn't care. So she knew? Didn't matter.  
  
"I loved you, you know that? I still do.....I can make you forget. Don't you want to forget, Remus? I can feel your pain, it's wonderful, I've never felt anything like it. Don't you want to give it to me, leave yourself behind."  
  
"Leave....behind" Remus' gray eyes were totally empty as he stared at Mappe. He didn't register anything but her words, soft and sweet.  
  
"Forget the pain, forget everything and come with me."  
  
"Forget....yes, want to, forget."  
  
Mappe stood up and still holding Remus' wrist quietly led him out of the door.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Weasley Wanderings and Consequences

Disclaimer;  This story is based on characters and situations created and  
owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to  
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.,  
Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is  
intended.brbrbrbrLightning flashed, forked and dangerous, just outside the darkened window  
panes. Moldy, ragged curtains blew forward, though each window was bolted  
shut. Angry rain pounded from the outside, howling and demanding entrance.brbr  
But even the rain backed away from the darkness that radiated from the  
room.brbr  
A frigid iciness leaked out from the closed doors and in spite of himself,  
the messenger wrapped his expensive robes tighter around himself, grimacing  
slightly before changing his cold face to its regular impassiveness.brbr  
Three candles flickered, glowing green. They were the only light in the  
room and even they seemed to leer at the entering figure. The high-backed  
chair was black and glistened as though with a strange energy.brbr  
One white, long-fingered hand rested on an armrest, the body it belonged to  
unseen behind the formidable chair.brbr  
The messenger cleared his throat softly and cautiously.brbr  
"Luciusssssss"brbr  
"Master"brbr  
"What newsssss?"brbr  
"I regret, none my lord."brbr  
An angry hissing and a low slithering. Lucius Malfoy tensed slightly as a  
huge snake crawled around the foot of the chair.brbr  
"This isss unacceptable. I send for my loyal followers and inssssstead I  
receive fools!!"brbr  
"Master, if I can explain. Dumbledore has..."brbr  
"I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR THAT NAME!!!" A furious high-pitched command,  
terrifying in its intensity, caused Lucius to back a few feet away from the  
chair.brbr  
"Potter hassss left Hogwarts?"brbr  
"Yes my lord"brbr  
"And you have questioned for hisssss whereabouts?"brbr  
"Yes, my lord"brbr  
"Yessss, yes, that seemssss all you can utter, Lucius. I take from your  
insubordination that you have not met with sssuccesssss?"brbr  
"Forgive me Master, I mean no disrespect. We have been working through  
various channels. The Ministry may yet still prove fruitful."brbr  
"Dumbledore hasssss managed to secure the brat'ssss location. The ssspells  
I have searched through have pointed to only one true posssssssibility."brbr  
Malfoy, wisely, was silent.brbr  
"Leave the Ministry. Let Fudge and his bumblersssss pave our way. The  
only information that could be usssseful slipped through your fingerssss?"brbr  
"It was the wrong one, my lord. Of course, there are so many, how can one  
tell?" A look of absolute disgust crossed Malfoy's icy features. *That  
flea-bitten family!! How many god-forsaken children can they have*brbr  
"Luciusssss, take care your own personal grudgesssss do not interfere with  
our goal."brbr  
"Never Master. I live to serve you."brbr  
A light hissing laughter. The temperature in the room dropped a few more  
degrees and Lucius backed away even farther. The rain outside even seemed  
to back away from the window panes.brbr  
"Yessssss. So you do. Where is that miserable Wormtail?"brbr  
"I do not know, my lord. Do you wish for me to summon him?"brbr  
The white hand waved carelessly. "Let me remain in peace for now. I grow  
tired of my followersssss and they're failingsssss."brbr  
Silence. Still, Malfoy did not move to leave the room.brbr  
"My lord, I wished to speak of my son."brbr  
"Ssssspeak. Quickly"brbr  
"He wishes to join us. He knows much of all of this. With your  
permission, I would like to begin his formal training."brbr  
"This boy, Draco, he is consssstantly losing to Potter, is he not?"brbr  
Lucius stiffened. "Yes my lord. I have warned him but he is young and  
impressionable. Also, Potter's disgusting little minions are constantly  
flanking him, causing trouble."brbr"Alwayssss excuses. Tell the boy to watch from his position now, as a  
student from the inside. I require no more assssisstance at the moment.  
Although hissss past would certainly mark him as a current Death Eater."brbr  
The thinly-veiled fury in the Dark Lord's voice caused the candle flames to  
flicker, sputter, then blaze again.brbr  
"I will....tell him, Master."brbr  
"You are disssspleased, Lucius?"brbr  
"He detests Potter and his sidekicks as much as I do, my lord. Perhaps  
more so. I would have liked to see him prove himself."brbr  
"I grow tired of your personal vendetta. The boy you sssspeak is no usssse  
to us now. Ssssooon, of course, he will be of utmost importance. Then,  
you may have your fun."brbr  
"I thank you, my lord. And the Mudblood?"brbr  
"Her blood will be the first that Potter and the red-headed brat will  
ssssee. When the time issss right. For now, I wissssh to....."brbr  
The Dark Wizard stopped speaking suddenly.brbr  
Lucius cautiously stepped forward to the dark chair. Nagini hissed a  
warning and raised her huge head.brbr  
"Master?"brbr  
The white hand clenched suddenly and a shrill, high-pitched scream of rage  
echoed through the room.brbr  
The two Death Eaters flanked outside of the room poked their heads in,  
their terror apparent even with their faces hidden behind dark cowls.brbr  
Malfoy backed away quickly.brbr  
"NO!!!! Not NOW!!!!!! The sssseer....the dark one. She seessssss. She  
is ssssearching...."brbr  
Lucius paled and chewed his tongue for a moment. It couldn't possibly  
be.....brbr  
"How, Master?"brbr  
"You did not kill her!!"brbr  
Lucius clenched his teeth waiting for it and wasn't disappointed.brbr  
"Crucio!" The pain did not subside for several moments until Lord  
Voldemort, the newly-resurrected wizard, chose to let it go.brbr  
"We...tried, my lord. Forg-give me....." Malfoy tried, in vain, to control  
his oily voice.brbr  
"Kill her!! She is sssearching, for the darknessssss. Ssshe will try  
again!"brbr  
"She, s-she wished to serve you, Master. Perhaps now?"brbr  
"FOOL!! She is nothing but a threat! She will desssstroy all, I do not  
wish for sssssuch insanity!"brbr  
"But, her powers, against Potter?"brbr  
"Potter will be dessssstroyed by my hand and mine alone!!" The shriek of  
rage was now a roar. "I will have no interference. The world issssss  
mine, ssshe will feed from ussss no longer."brbr  
"We will try and locate her, my lord."brbr  
"If sssshe attempts any contact, I wish for it to end quickly. No  
misssstakes, no excuses. Or you will beg for the death which I will  
eventually deliver."brbr  
"Understood, my lord."brbr  
"As for Potter, continue sssearching. When no one thinkssss of it, we will  
ssstrike!"brbr  
Lucius Malfoy paused in the door for a nanosecond. "My master, there is  
news of three outsiders wishing to return as well."brbr  
Silence. A tall, dark-robed figure stood and finally faced Malfoy. Lucius  
didn't shudder, though most did much more than that upon seeing the Dark  
Wizard. Slanted red eyes regarded the Death Eater calculatingly.brbr  
"You have come to dissssturb me with news of them?"brbr  
A tone of the darkest, foulest humor had crept into the evil wizard's tone.  
Malfoy did not dare allow himself a smile, but one tugged at the edges of  
his thin lips.brbr  
"They have been inquiring in Knockturn Alley, Master. Rumors heard, though  
praise to Grindelwald that no Dark Mark was ever placed on their stinking  
skins."brbr  
"Do as you wissssssh to them. Kill them, if you are bored, I care not.  
Under no circumstances are they to be allowed into my pressssence again,  
understood?"brbr  
"Perfectly Master." Wish a snide smirk, Malfoy bowed deeply and left the  
room, his dark robes swirling around him.brbr  
Halfway down the hall, he disapparated with a *pop*brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbr  
Malfoy Manor was dark, gloomy and completely befitting for the family which  
occupied it. The rains also beset its walls and windows, pounding with a  
now, half-hearted fury.brbr  
The first thing Lucius Malfoy saw was a silver-blonde head in a dark room  
lit by one candle. Pausing to curse that damned house elf that had  
betrayed them one more time, he gruffly cleared his throat.brbr  
"Do not skulk in the shadows Draco. The Dark Lord has requested you remain  
in your current position until something useful can be made of you."brbr  
The narrow, snide-looking face twisted in anger. "I've had more encounter  
with that Potty then...."brbr  
"Enough! When I wish to hear your pathetic whining I will ask for it. You  
do not question our Master, it is neither prudent nor wise. Fulfill your  
duties as instructed and be grateful for it.brbr  
Draco's pale face tightened and his colorless eyes watched his father walk  
stiffly from the room. "What will you do when you catch Scar-head?" His  
characteristic drawl was barely heard.brbr  
In spite of himself, Lucius' shadowed face twisted into a half-smirk.  
"Show your emotions in a more befitting way, Draco. And that is yet to be  
decided."brbr  
"He got away last time"brbr  
Lucius whirled on his son with frightening intensity. Grasping the front  
of his son's fine robes he pulled the boy's pointed face closer to his own.brbr  
"_How_ many times must you be reminded not to speak of such things? Idiot  
Boy!! Do you wish for us all to be cast aside? I know your weak mind has  
no comprehension of what can occur but, for your mother's sake as well as  
your own, be silent about all events from that night, as well as the Potter  
brat!"brbr  
With a swish, Lucius was gone. Draco stood in the drafty hallway, seething  
with fury. He wondered if any other pre-Death Eaters had ever felt this  
way.brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbrbrbr"I'm not a child! You can't control me."brbr  
"Percy"brbr  
"It's my _job_. Do you have any idea of how hard I worked to get there?"brbr  
Percy's face was flushed, the back of his neck and his ears bright red from  
his anger. Arthur Weasley sighed and rubbed his head tiredly.brbr  
"You're not listening to reason, son."brbr  
A flash of something imperceptible was seen in Percy's hazel eyes and his  
mouth hardened. "Since when do you take any interest in my life, or  
anything that I do?"brbr  
Now Arthur could feel his temper rising, even though it was an obvious  
bait.brbr  
"You won't be returning there until we, your parents, feel it's safe.  
That's our right."brbr  
"It's _not_ your right! I can go back anytime I choose!!"brbr  
Arthur folded his arms. "No, you can't. I've already spoken to the  
Minister and he's agreed to put you on suspension for a time until a more  
thorough investigation can be conducted." Arthur's face twisted in  
frustration at this, remembering his conversation with Fudge.brbr  
The Minister had been reluctant to allow Percy to return at all,  
considering his paranoia about all things that must not be named. Which  
was suspicious in itself because of how much such things no longer existed  
and were certainly _not_ back in action.brbr  
There was no way that Arthur would ever tell Percy that, however. He  
waited for the explosion, ready to take the heat if it meant keeping one of  
his boys safe.brbr  
It wasn't an explosion but something worse. Percy closed up completely.  
His face was like a mask and his glasses hid his eyes.brbr  
"Well, I guess you finally got what you wanted then. The only outlet I was  
ever allowed and no you've taken it away because of Ron's friendship with  
that brat."brbr  
"Careful, Percy" Arthur's voice held a warning.brbr  
"I mean it! Nothing around here has been the same since that kid came  
around. I wish that Ron had never met him. For that matter, I wish that  
Ron would handle the situation himself instead of the rest of us having to  
be involved. I'm through dealing with this family's crisis. I'm leaving."brbr  
Percy made to storm off but his father's attention was no longer on him.  
Standing in the kitchen, in full view and hearing of the argument taking  
place in the living room, was a shaking, white-faced Ron.brbr  
Percy felt a twinge of regret before it was swallowed up by his fury. The  
fact that he really had nowhere to storm off to was another problem. His  
family needed the money he brought in from his job, which made his parents  
reaction to all of this, not to mention his suspension absolutely  
ridiculous.brbr  
Arthur's calm, steady voice also infuriated him as he said something to his  
younger brother who didn't pay attention. Just once Percy wanted to see  
him give a damn about anything other than his precious Muggles and his job.  
The hypocrisy of that was lost on the red-head, as was Ron's reaction to  
him as he brushed past.brbr  
"Why are you always listening in on everyone else's conversation?! Go  
bother someone else."brbr  
Ron's hands made tight fists and his ears turned a deep red. "How can you  
have said that about my friend?"brbr  
"It was none of your concern. Nothing I say or do is any of your concern  
now get out of my way."brbr  
"Fine!!" Ron yelled, his face draining more with rage. "Go back to the  
stupid Ministry!! You don't care about what happened, all you care is your  
own.....er, bloody things!" Ron's remark fell flat as he failed to come up  
with anything creative as a retort.brbr  
Percy was already out of the door, his face completely impassive but his  
eyes spitting with anger. He stormed down the path, knowing he could  
apparate wherever he chose but not knowing where to go.brbr  
Ron was still following him. "That's right, run away like you always do!  
Turn your back on the rest of us, because you don't give a damn!!" Ron's  
voice was now screaming, a note of deep hurt in it.brbr  
"Stop following me!"brbr  
"Ron, watch your language. I know you're upset." Arthur had also followed  
his two sons out, his expression concerned.brbr  
Ron, now almost as tall as Percy, caught up to him just as Percy had had  
enough. Something happened then, which Arthur was loathe to explain to  
anyone and which no one could have foreseen. Ron apparated on the spot.brbr  
Probably because in the split second Percy had, Ron grabbed onto the back  
of his robes. Both were gone in a blink. Arthur stood staring and feeling  
shell-shocked.brbr  
Already, worry crept up past his realization of what must have occurred.  
The Burrow's door swung open and Ginny stepped out, looking around in  
confusion.brbr  
Molly quickly followed, calling out her husband's name in anxiety.brbr  
"I take it that the conversation didn't go well, dear?" Molly looked tired  
and aged and Arthur nodded slightly before staring at the spot where his  
two sons had disappeared.brbr  
"Bloody hell....."brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbr  
"Wow, you must have been _really_ upset"brbr  
"Just stick close to me and don't wander off."brbr  
Ron's mouth was already agape, clearly not registering his brother's words.brbr  
"Ron!" Hazel eyes met his brothers'.brbr  
"What? It's not like I'm a little kid. I'm already fifteen."brbr  
"Fifteen going on ten. This place can be dangerous and you don't exactly  
have the best record when it comes to avoiding that."brbr  
"Yup, I guess my poor choice of friends has somethin' to do with that, huh  
_Perce_?"brbr  
The two brothers were leaning against a darkened wall in a rather  
inhospitable area of London. And what is inhospitable to Muggles is  
certainly more so for wizards.brbr  
Percy sighed and readjusted his robes, picking at an imaginary piece of  
dust. "You weren't supposed to hear that."brbr  
"You weren't supposed to _say_ that"brbr  
"You're right."brbr  
"You're only saying that because you think I'm a baby and....huh? I'm...I'm  
right?!" Ron's face changed to astonishment so quickly, Percy would have  
laughed if they had been in a more fitting place to do so.brbr  
"I'm sorry. I was angry. I'm tired of Dad, er,_Father_" Ron rolled his  
eyes. "Only prying into my life when he thinks it's long overdue. He  
never gives a never-mind any other time." Percy grasped his brother's  
shoulder as an unsavory looking warlock sneered at the two of them and  
moved on.brbr  
The defensive glare gone from his face, Percy looked in concern at his  
little brother who was completely oblivious to their danger, clearly  
enjoying what their mother thought was taboo.brbr  
But Ron was listening.brbr  
"You didn't see them that night. Mum and Dad were so worried. I had to  
calm Ginny down because they were too distracted. Y'know, because she was  
scared......" Ron's voice trailed off and his eyes shifted. The words  
that had not been spoken yet hung in the air.brbr  
Percy hadn't brought up the events of that night since it had happened.  
Not even then, actually. The first thing Ron remembered the morning after  
it had all taken place was Percy coming into his own bedroom and sitting  
beside him on the bed.brbr  
The youngest Weasley brother, having fallen back to sleep was still quite  
groggy but he remembered Percy smoothing his sleep-tousled hair back and  
readjusting the quilts, allowing his stern face a small smile. He had then  
leaned over and barely kissed the top of his youngest brother's head.brbr  
Ron nearly groaned in disgust at the time but allowed his brother to show  
his affection, since it was so rare that he did so.brbr  
Percy put an arm around his brother's shoulders at the memory, and to ward  
off the chill since the already darkened street was getting darker with the  
setting sun. Bad time to argue with one's parents....as though there was a  
good time.brbr  
Percy remembered seeing the tall, lanky form in that uncomfortable chair  
when he had woken up from that terrible night. Ron's head was lolling  
every which way. The tenderness that had been present at the time came  
back, reinforced with terrible guilt as his earlier remarks. He had gently  
placed the boy into his own bed, making sure he didn't catch cold, able to  
show his brotherly love in a way he had been unable to do since first  
leaving for Hogwarts years ago.brbr  
He had missed it. He didn't remember anything of his interrogation but he  
remembered the accompanying emotions. Something about threatening his  
siblings.brbr  
And now, here they were as a result of Percy's temper and Ron's bad timing.  
Great, just great.brbr  
"What possessed you to grab onto my robes?"brbr  
"What possessed _you_ to drag me into your stupid little argument with Dad.  
He has a point, its not safe for you at the Ministry, especially with that  
prat running things."brbr  
"Minister Fudge is highly respected. Just because you and the rest of our  
family have no respect for rules and order....brbr  
"Blah, blah, blah. If you asking who's word I'm gonna believe, Harry and  
Dumbledore over that, _esteemed_ Minister, you should already know the  
answer."brbr  
"We need to be getting home."brbr  
"I thought you didn't want to go back there."brbr  
"I...I was angry. I need to get some things anyway. Besides Mum will be  
worried about you, Dad too."brbr  
Ron began walking with his brother, for once obeying instructions and  
sticking close in the unfamiliar territory. Percy should have been  
comforted by this but wasn't, since he had no idea of where he was going  
and now had a younger sibling to take care of, fifteen or not.brbr  
"I shouldn't have blamed Harry. There, are you happy? Think I like being  
stuck in the middle? What else have I prepared for then a job at the  
Ministry and now you and everyone else I know is saying that was for  
nothing! How else should I have reacted?!"brbr  
Ron barely glanced at his brother, his hang-dog expression rather  
endearing. Percy's tone softened.brbr  
"I wish that stupid Tournament had never taken place."brbr  
Ron nodded fervently. "Me too. Oh boy, me too."brbr  
Percy stopped, Ron with him. "I guess I could try apparating back but I  
don't dare risk it with you along. I honestly don't know how I did it the  
first time."brbr  
The street, sinister before-hand, was much more so in the lengthening  
shadows.brbr  
"Mum would kill us if she knew where we were."brbr  
"She would kill _me_. One of the benefits of being older. You get blamed  
for your siblings' insubordination."brbr  
Percy, usually so stuffy and wooden around his family, ruffled Ron's hair  
to his younger brother's surprise.brbr  
"If we could find where Diagon Alley hooks up, then we could use floo  
powder to head home."brbr  
"Yes....but where exactly _does_ it hook up?" The two brothers, who looked  
alike despite Percy's more groomed appearance and glasses, glanced at each  
other in frustration.brbr  
"Um..I dunno. Harry was in here a few years ago but Hagrid hurry an' got  
him out before he could see anything. Well, not before he saw Lucius  
Malfoy and his little ferret in here."brbr  
"Doesn't surprise me." Percy's voice was dark. This really wasn't a place  
where he wanted to talk about his father's mortal enemy.brbr  
"Maybe if we just keep walking, we'll find it."brbr  
Percy nodded. Ron tried to shrug his brother's arm off of his shoulders  
but Percy ignored the hint, feeling anxious.brbr  
He could feel....something. Eyes. Watching them. Percy no longer trusted  
things to simply be his imagination after some recent experiences.brbr  
That was stupid though. No one could know they were here, no one that  
would want to hurt their family or the two brothers.brbr  
Still, he pulled Ron a little closer, ignoring the younger Weasley's  
protests. *Bloody.....of all the places we could have gone. And apparating  
uncontrolled like that!* Percy would have lectured himself if it would have  
changed the situation.brbr  
His parents would be frantic by now. The sun was gone, in its place the  
strange in-between light of day and night.brbr  
A whisper. The street seemed that the two turned on was oddly empty.brbr  
"Perce?"brbr  
"Yes Ron?"brbr  
"Did you hear something?"brbr  
"No. But I've got my wand."brbr  
"Good......I've got your back too."brbr  
Percy actually smiled. "Thanks Ron"brbr  
Two more whispers. Coming from behind them. Both Weasleys froze. The  
whispers were coming closer.brbr  
"In here!"brbr  
Percy grabbed his brother and darted into a darkened door. The shop was  
closed up, probably through lack of business, since night ventures was  
something Knockturn Alley excelled in.brbr  
Three burly boys walked by, Percy squinted his eyes. Slytherins. All  
three of them. They were three years older than him and had tormented many  
of his fellow Gryffindors unmercilessly during their time at school.brbr  
Percy was having trouble remembering these particular names, though, since  
most Slytherins did exactly the same thing.brbr  
One figure stopped and looked around.brbr  
"Are yeh sure they've come this way?"brbr  
"How couldja miss that hair? There were two of 'em, just wanted to,  
er..._talk_ to 'em, tha's all." Three gorilla-like grunts of laughter.  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Percy before rolling his eyes and mouthing  
'Thick'. Percy's lips thinned, not in disapproval as Ron supposed, but to  
keep from laughing.brbr  
The deserted street and the current atmosphere, not to mention the fact  
that they were two well-known light magic supporters in dark arts central  
made Percy's thoughts flitter away in a panic.brbr  
His mind began to form a plan. If only Ron.....brbr  
"Ron"brbr  
"Yeah, what?" The three hulking figures had moved on but Percy still kept  
his voice down.brbr  
"I want you to stay here, no exceptions, got it?"brbr  
"Where in bloody hell do you think you're going?"brbr  
"I'm going to contact Dad and Mum. Just....don't wander off, please?"brbr  
"Who were those guys?"brbr  
"Just some dopey Slytherins from school. They left the year before you  
came in. Doesn't surprise me that they're just wandering around here, but  
I think it's better if the two of us don't attract attention."brbr  
Ron looked at him with narrowed eyes before actually nodding. Percy let  
out a breath.brbr  
"Good, not that there's any real danger mind you, it's just...."brbr  
"Constant vigilance!" Ron grinned, before his smile faded and some deep  
emotion touched his eyes, leaving his older brother to wonder at it.brbr  
"Right. I'll be right back. _Don't_ go anywhere!"brbr  
"All right, all right, sheesh, dry up. You're worse than Mum."brbrPercy cautiously poked his head out, checking to see if the street was  
still deserted. It was, luckily, and he turned back to see Ron leaning,  
his back against the side of the darkened doorway, fiddling with his robes.brbr  
Percy thought that continuing down the street seemed a safe bet, since he  
and Ron hadn't been down that way yet. He walked for a few minutes,  
relieved that the suspicious feeling of someone watching him was gone  
before he looked up, even more relieved to see...brbr  
*Gringotts, thank goodness!* The large, crooked building towered high above  
him and he could hear some familiar noises, even if the night made it hard  
to see them.brbr  
Forgetting about dignity, Percy began a light jog down to Gringotts'  
entrance to get his bearings, seeing his destination when he got there.brbr  
The Leaky Cauldron. No doubt Tom would let him contact his parents.  
Slowing to a walk (and huffing and puffing, cursing his slacking on staying  
in shape his last few years out of Hogwarts) he tentatively opened the door  
and saw the friendly bartender entertaining a few patrons before setting  
eyes on him.brbr  
"Why, Percy Weasley! What in Merlin's beard are you doin' here? Didja  
know yer parents have set up some notices fer you an'...um, one of yer  
brothers...."brbr  
"Ron?"brbr  
"Yes indeed, that's it. Young Potter's friend. Um...don't know the whole  
story meself but if'n you'd like to contact 'em."brbr  
Percy nodded gratefully. "Yes sir, that's what I was about to ask."brbr  
Tom chuckled, showing his toothless gums. "Bless my soul, anytime young  
Weasley. Only too glad to help. Better hurry though, yer parents were  
soundin' awful worried."brbr  
The few patrons smiled patronizingly at Percy who wanted to sink into the  
floor. He grumbled to himself as he followed Tom back to his fireplace,  
wishing his parents saw him as his actual twenty years instead of two.brbr  
Tom lit the fire and Percy braced himself.brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbr  
The two emerged from the back of the Leaky Cauldron looking as though a  
small explosion had gone off. Even poor old Tom's face was one of sympathy  
and fear.....fear of ever getting on Molly Weasley's bad side.brbr  
Percy, who had never really been on the receiving end of one of his  
mother's lectures, shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing in his  
ears.brbr  
Now he knew what a Howler could be like. He wasn't keen for a repeat  
performance. Ah well, he needed to get back to Ron. Still, it was hard to  
hear his mother's obvious disappointment in him. Maybe he stayed out of  
trouble less for his own sake than for her's.brbr  
"I'll be right back, Tom. Just gotta go get Ron, I wanted to find out  
where we were exactly or I would have brought him...."brbr  
"No need to explain, just hurry along. I'm guessin' yer mum is losin' what  
patience she still has."brbr  
Percy nodded, putting a hand to his head to ward off the growing pain. He  
simply couldn't _wait_ to get home.brbr  
"It's all set up fer when you get back."brbr  
Percy nodded and walked out, back into Diagon Alley, retracing his steps to  
Gringotts and further.brbr  
The street where he had left Ron was still deserted. Percy felt something  
stand up on the back of his neck as he continued to walk down the Knockturn  
Alley side-street. The absolute silence was unnerving.brbr  
He just wanted to find Ron and get out.....brbr  
Percy froze, his heart stopping for one moment. Ron wasn't where he'd left  
him.brbr  
Swearing fiercely and uncharacteristically, Percy looked around, growing  
more frantic when he didn't see his little brother anywhere near.brbr  
The entire place seemed empty.brbr  
Clearing his throat, Percy called out. "Ron!" His voice echoed eerily in  
the darkness.brbr  
Trying to control his pounding heart, Percy called out louder this time.  
"RON!!" Now his voice held a note of panic.brbr  
Nothing.brbr  
Percy began walking quickly past where he'd left Ron, willing his little  
brother not to have wandered too far off and wanting to kill him for  
disobeying instructions_again_.brbr  
*Used to do it all the time....bloody....never grow up, age me before my  
time.....what did I ever do to deserve this, grabbing on li...can't ever  
not tag along.*brbr  
Percy's growing fear was making it hard for him to think straight. There  
was no sign of Ron anywhere.brbr  
Feeling something twist inside of him, Percy knew he needed to avoid  
panicking. The thought of anything happening to his precious little  
brother made that very difficult.brbr  
He found himself back to a more occupied part of the seedy place. Percy  
stood on his tip-toes, desperately trying to spot the Weasleys' unavoidable  
hair in the darkness and the unsavory crowd.brbr  
He jumped out of his skin when a large hand came down hard on his shoulder.  
In a flash, his wand was out.brbr  
"Eh....you're a Weasley, right?"brbr  
Percy turned slowly, recognizing one of the thugs he had seen earlier  
grinning at him nastily. He nodded and turned away, not wanting to bother  
with this goon when his brother could be in danger.brbr  
"Follow me"brbr  
Percy scowled at him.brbr  
"Why?"brbr  
The burly lad only shook his head and motioned for him to come. Percy, his  
better judgement screaming at him, followed him up a rickety, cob-webbed  
filled staircase and onto a filthy, landing, a story above Knockturn Alley.brbr  
"Lost somethin'?"brbr  
The two others came into view, holding a third figure who was struggling,  
one of the larger boys holding a hand over his mouth.brbr  
Percy felt his heart drop into his stomach.brbr  
"Ron....."brbr  
Ron kicked at the two behind him, to no avail, meeting his brother's eyes  
and holding the gaze. Percy tried to smile reassuringly, seeing the fear  
in the younger Weasley's expression but could only grimace.brbr  
"Yup, found him just hangin' around our turf. Now what would a scrapper  
like this be doin' where he don' belong, I asks meself."brbr  
"Let him go."brbr"Now, why would I wanna do that? You both ain't in the right place. Maybe  
we should teach ya not to go where yer not welcome."brbr  
"Fine, then teach me, leave him out of it. He's just a kid."brbr  
Ron scowled and made a furious sound which Percy ignored.brbr  
"Awww, ain't that sweet boys? Watchin' out fer his ickle brother.  
Should've watched harder, made it jus' too easy...."brbr  
Percy stepped forward, his wand at the ready. The other three, he noted  
with satisfaction, didn't seem to be carrying theirs.brbr  
The larger boy stepped in front of him. "Ah, ah...don' wanna do nothin' ya  
might regret." He motioned his head towards the goons holding Ron and one  
twisted his brother's arm brutally behind his back.brbr  
Ron made a sound of pain and Percy stepped back again, quickly. The older  
Weasley was breathing hard, now furious and worried. If they did anything  
to hurt him......brbr  
"Now, I'll make this real easy for ya."brbr  
Percy, had he had any knowledge of Muggle movies, might have thought this  
was entirely too cliche'.brbr  
Luckily for him (and the author) he didn't.brbr  
"We've been hearin' some rumours. An' we wanna know if they're true. We  
want you to contact someone who'll let us in on some little secrets."brbr  
Percy's eyes never left his brother. "Who?"brbr  
"Lucius Malfoy."brbr  
Both Weasleys looked up in surprise at this. "You're barking mad. I don't  
know Lucius Malfoy and even if I did, I'm certainly not the one to go up  
and ask him for anything. He's hated our family for years."brbr  
The burly lad looked confused at this before a cruel grin crossed his flat  
features. "Well, tha's just too bad, ain't it? We needed some  
cholesterol, colloqium, er...colla- somethin' er other, and we  
remembered..."brbr  
Here one of the other goons grinned proudly, Percy sneered. Oh boy.....brbrbrbr"That you and yer Dad work fer the Ministry. Best way to contact some  
higher-up Death Eaters."brbr  
At the actual name Percy blanched. So did Ron.brbr  
"You've gotten your information wrong. Malfoy isn't on the Head Board any  
longer. He's backed off of Ministry work for several years now."brbr  
More confusion, the largest boy, obviously the leader, scratched his head.brbr  
Percy risked stepping closer, trying to make his voice sound soft and  
negotiating instead of cursing this thug for laying a finger on his  
brother.brbr  
"Come on, just let him go and we'll forget this...."brbr  
"NO! I hadda good plan and yer gonna find a way to go through with it. Or  
else we break every bone in his scrawny body....."brbr  
More painful twisting. "Stop!!"brbr  
Ron, now on his knees, was white under his freckles. The largest boy,  
grinning at Percy maliciously, turned and sank a beefy fist into Ron's  
stomach. The youngest Weasley brother groaned, gasping for breath.brbr  
Percy looked feral. He made to wrap his hands around the hood's neck but  
stopped when the other two cohorts picked his little brother up and hauled  
him to the edge of the railing.brbr  
"Easy enough to watch this little bug go _splat_, eh?" The evil in the  
leader's eyes made Percy ill. He knew they would very well do what they  
were threatening.brbr  
Ron was coughing and weakly trying to speak. "Perce...."brbr  
"Easy Ron, it'll be okay." Percy's voice was miraculously calm, despite  
his overwhelming fear.brbr  
He was going to kill these three. But first things first. "What should I  
do exactly?"brbr  
"Start by sayin' that we need a way back in the circle. We got the know-  
how." Ron actually rolled his eyes, making Percy smile sadly at him before  
glaring hatefully at the thug.brbr  
"And if you tell anyone about this...." Ron was tilted back, struggling  
against the larger boy's grips, his feet dangerously close to the edge.brbr  
"Stop, NO!!" Ron was pushed forward, landing painfully on his knees before  
being roughly hauled up again.brbr  
"I understand." Percy's mind was whirling. He met Ron's eyes again,  
trying to tell him everything was going to be fine but Ron was avoiding his  
gaze, seemingly humiliated.brbrPercy wanted to say something else, but there was no way he could in front  
of these three. They already had too much of an advantage.brbr  
He was barely listening as the burly young man muttered some instructions  
under his breath. From the sounds of it, it seemed as though these three  
weren't the best asset to _any_ organization, even one as none picky as He-  
Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.brbr  
The other two pulled Ron into a barely seen door but not before Percy  
flashed him the secret Weasley signal. Three fingers, then six then fists.  
The 'I'm too embarrassed or now's not the right time but I love you'  
signal.brbr  
Ron nodded. Percy somehow knew that it was the 'you too' he needed to  
hear. The leader and Percy stared each other down for a minute.brbr  
"You're going to rot in Azkaban for this. Stupidest thing I've ever heard  
of...."brbr  
"Don' think so. There's a new order goin' around. Pretty soon we'll be in  
control and little boot-lickers like you will be kissing our...."brbr  
Percy turned to go before hearing the rest. "If you hurt him at all, I'll  
personally hunt you down and make sure you're more sorry than you can  
imagine."brbr  
This wasn't Head Boy or Prefect Percy. It wasn't fuss-budget, overbearing,  
boring, stuffy, pompous Percy. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Even  
the thick-headed thug stepped back as Percy's red hair vanished down the  
stairs.brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbrbrbr"No.....please, stay away. Want...sleep....no...." Harry Potter was  
tossing and turning, oblivious to everything around him as he slept  
fitfully, lost in a deep fog that his beloved owl, Hedwig, didn't  
understand.brbr  
She hooted and ruffled her wings in her cage. Her boy had been acting  
strangely the past few days. Distracted. No smiles, no laughter. Even in  
the environment the Dursleys' provided, Harry's good-nature usually  
overcame most of the obstacles life had put in front of him.brbr  
Except now.brbr  
Hedwig turned her amber eyes on her boy, who's forehead was covered in  
sweat and whose eyes were shut tightly, as though he were struggling  
against an unseen enemy. Hedwig risked squawking, even though she knew  
from experience that the other man, the large beefy one would come roaring  
in, yelling at her boy.brbr  
Nothing.brbr  
Hedwig beat her wings against the side of her cage, feeling a owlish  
version of panic. She wanted to get out, to get help. Something was  
happened to her boy and she couldn't have that. She did, after all, love  
him in her way. She had to look after him.brbr  
Harry was oblivious to all except the voice in his head. It was circling  
him, it wouldn't leave him in peace.brbr  
Something had been happening to him. At first he welcomed the escape but  
now the voice told him terrible things. Sad things. Things from deep  
inside of his soul that he never revealed to anyone, exposed by those eyes  
that were searching for him.brbr  
His deepest fears and darkest depression. Like phantoms they circled him,  
blocking out everything else. The Dursleys had merely nodded their heads,  
knowing that the boy's _unnaturalness_ would lead to aimless muttering some  
day.brbr  
But Harry wasn't mad. He was being used, something enjoyed his pain.  
Something wanted him to remember so he would give in and let it drain him.  
It was a vicious cycle.brbr  
Weakly, his inner voice cried out for help. Nothing.brbr  
~Stupid boy....we're much, much too busy to have time for you. James and  
Lily are dead, _dead_, and we've moved on. You have no right to ask for  
anything from us, from _me_. Why, if it wasn't for you I would be off  
somewhere safe, plenty of food, good environment. Instead, I have to try  
and look after your ungrateful soul!~brbr  
Harry moaned. The voice changed. ~Sorry Harry, we don't have any more use  
for you now. You see, it's always just been about the two of us, you're an  
intruder, like you've always been. You're not wanted, can't you just go  
and leave us alone? You're always putting us in danger y'know. Besides,  
you can never share in what we have so why don't you stop delaying the  
inevitable and get yourself killed?~brbr  
Was it Ron, Hermione? Who?! His best friends would never abandon him,  
even if they had deeper feeling for each other. They wouldn't leave him  
out in the cold, would they?brbr  
~Harry, you've put my family in danger. You brought Voldemort back.  
Innocent people are going to die because of you, just look at Cedric. You  
hurt everyone around you, you're a plague. It would have been better if  
Voldemort had just taken you, then James and Lily would perhaps still be  
alive. Everyone loved them, what are you? Just some whelp who's latched  
onto another family _mine_ and, selfishly, placed them in danger. Just  
like you, you know.~brbr  
A few tears streaked down Harry's thin cheeks. Hedwig was now throwing a  
royal fit. A loud roar came from downstairs and thudding footsteps could  
be heard.brbr  
"That's it!! I'm gonna take that ruddy owl and....." The door open, then  
slammed shut of its own accord. It locked then the doorknob was pushed  
out, rolling under Harry's bed.brbr  
Uncle Vernon continued roaring and pounding on the door but was unable to  
get in.brbr  
~Harry......~brbr  
*Leave me alone, please.*brbr  
~Sweet boy, I'm going to help you. I'm the only one left who can help you.  
No one else cares, do they?~brbr  
*No one, there's no one.....left.....*brbr  
~Yes, give in. I'll help you to forget, just forget. Leave them behind.  
I'll be your family, I'll take care of you~brbr  
Something in Harry's subconscious screamed out, jerking him back to reality  
before he was pulled down again.brbr  
*Lies!!*brbr  
The voices were back. Angry faces, then backs turned on him. He was  
alone, completely alone.brbr  
~You're not alone. I'll help you to forget. Everything you ever felt, all  
of the pain. I can help you Harry.~brbr  
Harry was sobbing and didn't know it. He couldn't get release.brbr  
~Get rid of them. Before they can hurt you. They _will_ hurt you, Harry.  
You can't trust them.~brbr  
A memory. 'Good people are so easy to manipulate', and he had fallen for  
it. Like he hadn't seen through Quirrell his first year. Or Tom Riddle  
until it was almost too late. Poor, pathetic Harry.brbr  
~Get rid of them. I'll help you to forget, I'll help you Harry.~brbr  
*Yes. Thank you, please don't leave me. Don't leave me like them.*brbr  
~Of course not, sweet boy. Send a message, tell them what I say......~brbr  
Gradually, Uncle Vernon gave up on trying to break through the door,  
swearing and stomping downstairs. He cursed him nephew's return the entire  
way down.brbr  
Harry, his eyes unfocused and bleak, picked up a quill and parchment. He  
didn't even glance at the paper until he was reading it over again.brbr  
Siriusbrbr  
Please don't send me any more owls. I'll get in trouble. I'm fine,  
everything's okay here. Since you're supposed to gather the old crowd,  
maybe you could do me a favor and watch out for Ron? I have a feeling  
something's going to happen to him. Don't ask me to explain, just do it as  
a....brbr  
Harry had to stop himself from writing _last favor_. He had no idea where  
this was all coming from. It was like something was reaching into his  
deepest memories and controlling the movements of his hand without him  
realizing it.brbr  
And most importantly, he didn't care. He found it simply didn't matter.brbr  
favor, godson to godfather? I'll be fine here. Don't try and contact me  
or come here, whatever you do. I really need some time alone to think  
things through. Tell the Weasleys I won't be able to come and stay with  
them. I think my safety is the most important thing.brbr  
Harry Potterbrbr  
Hedwig held out her leg obediently as Harry attached the message to it.  
She nipped his finger, making a strange half-hoot, an owl-like plea for him  
to come back. She missed her boy and this was not him.brbr  
He didn't seem to see her at all. Hedwig flew out the window, thinking  
thoughts no human can understand. But maybe a dog.....brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbrbrbrMappe smiled to herself. The boy was like an unending source. She had  
thought that the werewolf had potential.brbr  
This boy's heart was bruised and bloody. His soul was hurt and  
withdrawing. She could feel herself growing stronger, though his young  
mind held a great deal of power.brbr  
The untapped wealth one could find there was more than exciting. No wonder  
the Dark Lord was seeking the boy. He would be a rival unlike anything  
they had ever seen.brbr  
For now, however, he was young and easily manipulated. The shields that  
Mappe had first detected around him were becoming weaker as the days went  
on. It grew easier to delve into Harry Potter's emotions as his own fears  
took shape, gained their own voice.brbr  
The fire flickered. Trissy squeaked softly, as house-elf don't usually  
cry. She cried now, though, as large tears fell from her bulbous nose.  
Her view from the doorframe allowed her only to see Mappe Maleficent gazing  
endlessly into the fire.brbr  
Mappe stood up and smiled benignly at her servant. Trissy jumped and  
tripped over her mussed uniform.brbr"I"m going on a little journey, Trissy. Don't expect me back for awhile."brbr  
"M-Missus.....?"brbr  
Mappe's eyes, swirling and dangerous, held a clarity they had not had for  
years. Still, she giggled hysterically and Trissy glanced at her in fear.brbr  
"I've often wanted to see Surrey this time of year."brbr  
****************************************************************************  
**brbrbrbrAuthor's Notes;brbr  
I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my stuff before this. In a time  
of busy schedules and me who should be writing my thesis, (glances around  
guiltily) I truly appreciate it.brbr  
First, to GoldenWolf, for the wonderful LOTR's story she's writing about my  
dear Sam and his Mr. Frodo.brbr  
Second, all credit goes to Circee, a fabulous writer who has fics posted at  
sugarquill.net. I urge you to read her stuff, especially all of you  
Ginny/Harry shippers. So sweet!! Especially for a fence-sitter on the  
subject like me. All credit, as I was saying, goes to her for inventing  
that wonderful, secret Weasley "I love you" sign. I had nothing to do with  
it and she, everything to do with it. It fit in well though and I must  
thank her again. Thanks!!brbr  
Finally, I know things may be confusing now but evil laugh, I'm addicted to  
subtle a.k.a. confusing plot twists. All will come together in the end.  
Thanks for reading and please R/R. Always appreciated.brbr  
-Anlia 


	5. Sirius Problems and Malfoy Meddlings

Some quick author's notes. First of all, I was sorely disappointed with myself with the last chapter. I apologize to many people, (who, Aly can only hope in her wildest dreams, are reading, heh) I apologize for the shoddy proof-reading job on that, I cringed every time I found a new mistake, therefore I cringed quite a bit. I apologize for all of you Sirius and Remus' fans who I left hanging with my last flashbacks. That will be remedied here, have no fear. Mainly, I have to apologize for muddying up both my plot and the purpose of the title. Again, remedy for the ailment. Enough of my aimless ramblings, on with the fic.  
  
Thanks for the feedback, also. It is always appreciated and is what keeps any writer going. Please continue. :-)  
  
Special thanks to Kavish, who boosted my ego with great feedback and made me excited that my fics inspired some people to re-read the books. That's the highest praise I can think of.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Third One's the Charm- Part 3  
  
"Sirius Problems and Malfoy Meddlers"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
_Bang!_  
  
Two loud guffaws and some colorful cursing. In a flat a few stories above Knockturn Alley, three hulking Slytherins were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Or, they were that is, until the deck decided to backfire into one of the thug's faces. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.  
  
The flat was in a state that one would expect from three slothful Slytherin slobs. In complete disrepair. The walls were dingy and only a few pieces of dog-eared furniture showed that anyone inhabited the dump.  
  
Rent was cheap, which was good and no one cared about the filth, which was better. Henry Wynken, Miles Knodd and Willert Blankton were three neer-do- wells who had better things to do with their time than sissy stuff like cleaning. Sissy stuff which extended to getting a job, getting good grades before that in school and basically anything constructive besides causing mischief.  
  
They had been notoriously inept during their years in Slytherin, banding together to try and break into that hopeful, elite group that secretly saw the return of You-Know-Who.  
  
That the three had usually caused more damage than good went without speaking. The fact that they were Slytherin and had cast a shadow on even that houses' name had some long reaching consequences.  
  
It wasn't as if they knew any of the Weasleys personally. But that family was traditionally, even stridently, Gryffindor. And for lackeys of this variety, what someone else said was a bad thing meant they clung to it with fearful tenacity.  
  
When rumors had begun to circulate in the dark by-ways of Knockturn Alley that the Dark Lord had finally made a return, of course the three saw their way to some much deserved glory. Without having to work for it.  
  
Of course, the fact that most um, _respectable_ former and future Death Eaters had laughed in their faces meant that they had only become more determined.  
  
Luck happens to shine down on even the most undeserving at times. It did for these three with the sudden arrival of two Weasleys in their midst.  
  
The Welsh teenager and his two friends from Liverpool (fishermen's sons, only a few generations of wizards in each bloodline) had jumped on their opportunity.  
  
Not only would Malfoy be made to listen to someone who had Ministry connections, he would be impressed by the fact that the three had forced a hated Gryffindor to do their bidding. It was a perfect plan.  
  
Yes. Perfect.  
  
Except for that one rather noisy, obnoxious thing......  
  
"He's been awful quiet in 'ere, whadja do, gag 'im?"  
  
"Naw, Mutin' Spell on the closet. Only took me four times at that!" Knodd looked quite pleased with himself as Henry Wynken rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised as anythin' you were able to do it t'all. 'Specially seein' as you two flunkeys didn'na even pass your'n exams. Dunderheaded prats, fer certain."  
  
"Shut it, Wynin, t'ain't as though ya passed anythin' yerself."  
  
"Won't matter me lads. That red-'eaded whelp in 'ere? 'e'll be a-helpin' us on our way to the top."  
  
"Er....are ya sure o' this?"  
  
Henry scowled dangerously at Willert, who cowered from the bully, though he was only a bit smaller himself.  
  
"Now, now....we already talked o'er any problems. T'ain't the time to be backin' out, if ya take me meanin'"  
  
Willert did. Still.....  
  
"What if'n his folks put up some kind o' search party?"  
  
Henry snorted derisively. "Them? Don' remember much but I know they 'ardly 'ave two knuts ta rub together. Too many brats ta count as well. Naw, it's a dodgy time fer 'em ta even 'member that one er two's gone missin'"  
  
More gutteral laughter.  
  
Ron Weasley, though any sounds he may have made (and he had made some definite ones trapped in the small closet) could hear the goons' conversation loud and clear and felt like screaming in frustration.  
  
It was bad enough he had allowed himself to get caught. It was even worse that he was going to have to be rescued by Percy....._Percy_! Of all people!!  
  
Ron moaned and put his head in his hands. He was doomed. Sure, he loved and trusted his brother....but he was still doomed.  
  
But worse than anything else, was the fact that he and Percy were being used by three of the most dim-witted Dark wizards he had ever come across, except for maybe the silent and steady Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
His parents were probably having kittens by this time. Ron felt a tendril of worry mixed with regret in his heart, at the same time he heard his stomach growl. Rubbing it, the red-head remembered he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before.  
  
He was famished and thirsty to boot. Ron sighed and pushed against the door again, unwilling to give up though it hadn't been any use the last hundred times he'd tried it.  
  
He hoped Percy was all right. As irritating as his older brother was....well, he didn't deserve to get hurt on his account.  
  
Ron sighed even more deeply. He also prayed with everything in him that Harry, the twins, Hermione....but most of all that little ferret, Draco Malfoy, never, _ever_ found out about this.  
  
Ron cringed with real fear when he thought of each one's reaction. His life wouldn't be worth a sickle, if that, if they did.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Cold dawn penetrated through the primeval forest which surrounded the vast estates of Malfoy Manor. The gray stone and forbidding iron gates which surrounded the house, as well as the front of the main living quarters themselves, had an evil aura radiating from it.  
  
Percy Weasley had gotten a good look at the Manor, since he'd been staring at it for many hours. And even then, his plan was about as threadbare as could be.  
  
Percy began pacing again in the small clearing beside the main road which lead to the huge estate. The gloomy place was about as different as the Burrow as possible.  
  
Percy felt a pang of homesickness that surprised him. It wasn't a welcome distraction from the gnawing worry and outright foolishness he'd been feeling beforehand.  
  
All right, so the Malfoys had money. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that. Didn't mean a Galleon when all was said and done, right?  
  
Percy couldn't quite convince himself. It didn't help matters any that his father and Lucius Malfoy had been enemies for years, over reasons that Percy and his siblings weren't quite clear on, as Arthur had been hesitant to ever talk about them.  
  
So, the stiff teenager, stiff from practice and from spending a night out in the damp English countryside carefully slipped in through the gates, since he knew from painful experience that apparating directly to the front door wasn't possible.  
  
*What am I doing here, what in _bloody_ all am I doing here? This has to be the _thickest_ thing I've ever been forced to do.*  
  
Forced, that was the key word. Bumblers or not, the three idiots who had put him up to this still had his little brother.  
  
Percy closed his eyes for a minute, right before he lifted the huge gargoyle of a knocker to the Estates' heavy doors. A memory, one he'd used quite a bit over the years at Hogwarts, when ickle Ronniekins could be too annoying to take with his antics.  
  
Ron, barely four years old, was sitting on the front porch crying bitterly. His hair glinted in the afternoon sunlight, casting light off of it and almost blinding his older brother as he came out to hear what the racket was.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eight-year old Percy scooted next to the little boy, placing one hand awkwardly on his knee. Ron, shoulders still shaking, didn't answer or lift his head.  
  
"Ron?" Finally the child lifted his dirt-marked face to Percy.  
  
"I fell 'sleep and had a bad dream" His childish voice shook and those large hazel eyes looked at Percy with all the fear and anxiety a four-year old could have.  
  
Percy lifted an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up farther in a practiced gesture. He looked eight going on eighty when he did that. Like a little old man. Still.....  
  
"Ron, it's childish to get so upset over some silly dream. Dreams can't hurt you and they don't mean anything. Now, stop making such a fuss, come here."  
  
Percy's voice softened a bit and he gave the little boy a small hug. To his great surprise Ron grabbed him tightly and continued to sob.  
  
Percy was now rather concerned. This wasn't Ron. The little boy had been loathe to show his emotions even when he'd had the life scared out of him by Fred, when the twin turned Ron's beloved teddy bear into a large spider about a year ago.  
  
"I-I...I saw that you didn't like us no more!!"  
  
"_Any_ more Ron. What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"You...you said that dad was wrong and all the rest of us were wrong too. You didn't want to be here and you left. Even when things were so sad you left and didn't come back. Do you really hate us Percy?"  
  
Percy was genuinely stunned. The pain on his little brother's face was real, as were the large tears that kept streaking down his freckled face. He didn't know where any of this could have come from, sure he had often wanted to disown the twins but that was the twins. Everyone had strong emotions towards those two, for good or for ill, at some point or another.  
  
But the babies, Ron and Ginny, he'd only felt some fierce protectiveness for, especially Ron. Ron, not being the baby and not being the only girl, had a bit less of the coddling that Ginny had. Although with five older brothers it really was only a bit.  
  
The point was that he loved them. He couldn't imagine a time or a situation that could change that. Percy hugged little Ron as hard as he could, telling him this, telling him that it was only a bad dream and that dreams like that don't come true.  
  
Okay, now he was ready. For Ron, this was for Ron. Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. After all these years, the memory had never left him. Never.  
  
The door opened and a sour-faced young girl in a uniform stood there, open hostility on her face.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" She didn't wait for Percy to answer.  
  
"We don't want any!! Didn't you see the sign? You are trespassing and I'll contact the authorities if you're not gone in less than three minutes. Get OUT!!"  
  
Percy, whose mouth hung wide open like a codfish, barely had the sense to shove his foot in the way before the ill-tempered girl could slam the door shut again.  
  
He nearly howled in pain as the heavy door pinched his foot brutally. Ron had better be grateful that he was his little brother or Percy would have thrown him to the wolves, or Slytherins, at this point.  
  
"Gerroff! Are you daft?! I said....."  
  
"I need to speak to Lucius Malfoy! It's a matter of utmost urgency!! Uh.., um, uh...Ministry, Ministry stuff, important stuff!" Percy felt like biting his tongue. He was never very good at lying.  
  
The girl was staring at him with open suspicion. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at Percy's large feet, as though contemplating how best to slam the door shut while still causing him as much pain as possible.  
  
"What kinda stuff?"  
  
"_Private_ stu...er, things. Things I refuse to speak to anyone else about."  
  
The girl looked him up and down. Percy was suddenly very aware of his bedraggled appearance after spending a night in the woods and running his hands through his hair. His robes weren't in the best condition either.  
  
"The Ministry sent _you_?" Percy scowled.  
  
"Yes, are you questioning me?"  
  
"Well, yes. Can't be too important if they sent a kid instead of someone that actually meant somethin'"  
  
Percy thought it was rich that she was calling him on his age when she barely looked over sixteen herself, even with tacky make-up caked on.  
  
"Just go and get him. I really need to speak to him about something."  
  
The girl stared at him intently before a light seemed to come on. "I know you! You're one of them Weasley rabble. The one's that can't even feed their children and have to steal robes to dress 'emselves."  
  
Here Percy lost his temper. *Ron....think of Ron. Blast it all to bloody...*  
  
"_As_ a matter of fact, I can't ever remember a day going hungry and at least I wear have enough magic in me to wear robes."  
  
That hit a mark. Percy had guessed, (accurately it seemed) that this girl's uniform and the fact he had never seen her before had marked her as a squib. A Malfoy squib. He almost felt sorry for her.  
  
Almost.  
  
"If'n you want to talk to Mr. Malfoy, it'll have to be on _his_ time. Now...go back to wherever you came from and don't bother decent people any more."  
  
Percy's foot was still in the doorway. He hadn't been a Prefect and Head Boy just on academic merit.  
  
"You will go and get Mr. Malfoy this _instant_ and you will bring him down here so that I may speak to him or else you will have to deal with some very _serious_ consequences. I have six siblings, try and figure out if I can get past you."  
  
The door did end up slamming but Percy could hear the girl's grating voice calling out. Sadly, that had been the easy part.  
  
The door opened again a few moments later. The girl, looking surprised, opened it all the way and motioned Percy inside.  
  
"He wants to see you in his study. Don't track dirt in." The girl made it sound like he himself was the dirt she was referring to.  
  
This was going to be even harder than he had first anticipated.  
  
Malfoy Manor was beautifully decorated, there was no doubt about that. It resembled a museum. Full of wonderful things that weren't touched, appreciated to their full merit or even used to any good use, other than to display. Cold and forbidding.  
  
Percy hated to think of what the place was like in the winter.  
  
Rich, oak doors opened to a truly gorgeous study. The only off-putting thing about it were the heads of many different magical creatures on the walls, including some hippogriffs and even a, *gulp* werewolf if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
The books, though. Percy wanted to take stock of each and every one of them. He could only imagine Hermione's reaction.  
  
The man sitting in a large, stiff-backed chair, looked as inhospitable as his home. His long fingers were clasped together and his pale, cold eyes had focused on Percy from the moment he had entered into the room.  
  
Percy gulped, not even bothering with a greeting of any kind. The hostility in the room was nearly visible.  
  
"Harper, leave us." Malfoy dismissed the girl, who now looked very curious, with a wave of a hand and regarded Percy with an arrogant sneer.  
  
"Never did I think that Weasley vermin would enter my house. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit, young Percival?"  
  
The unpleasant sarcasm sent chills down Percy's spine. So did the fact that Malfoy knew his name.  
  
"I-I.....I need....I need your h-help." Percy finally got the sentence out and waited for a reaction.  
  
Lucius merely stared at him for a long time, coldly surprised. Then, a low chuckle followed by a deep laugh echoed in the room.  
  
It didn't abate for some time and Percy stood, fists in his robes' pockets and waited for the other man to stop.  
  
Finally, Lucius pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "Well, that was the most amused I've been for quite some time. Truly now, did Fudge send you? Does he finally realize that a Weasley who is unafraid to be a boot-licker is a good thing? Or has your wonderful father sent you on an errand?"  
  
The way that Malfoy's eyes glittered with hate at that last question caused Percy to find his voice again.  
  
"No, my father wants nothing to do with you......"  
  
"And I him. Seems we agree on something. But you aren't your father, are you?" Eyes that were calculating now. Percy's back stiffened.  
  
"No, but I still need your help."  
  
Lucius smiled darkly. "Why would I ever help sewage like you? Especially when it comes to your family? Entire lot should be thrown into the sea and drowned as I used to do with a litter of kittens when I was young."  
  
"My brother Ron was taken by some of your goons."  
  
Malfoy's smile was gone at this blunt statement. "Explain yourself boy or prepare to be very sorry indeed."  
  
"Slytherins, they said that they were trying to contact you but you refused to have anything to do with them. They want to join in your little circle and they told me to deliver the message."  
  
Malfoy's face twisted with some unpleasant memory and the corners of his mouth twitched up a moment later.  
  
"Absolute, complete idiots. All three. Should have been Hufflepuffs, I simply _cannot_......" Malfoy stopped muttering to himself when he saw Percy waiting for his answer.  
  
"I will not go into any details about what you have now heard but I can assure you that it isn't safe for you to leave these doors. You see, there are people who would be concerned over information you now have."  
  
Percy's stomach was now a block of ice. He knew coming here had been the worst in a succession of bad ideas.  
  
"S-so, you think you can actually keep me here? Against my will?! You're barking mad, I'm a Ministry employee, besides, ah, well......" Percy pointedly ran a hand through his bright hair. "The first place anyone will look is......"  
  
Percy trailed off, trying to hold back his growing fear.  
  
Malfoy pulled out a wand and spoke a few words. Percy recognized the spell, A Summoning Charm, not like Accio but for people, like a call button.  
  
Now he was very concerned that Malfoy was actually serious. "What about my brother?!" He asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"Yes, your little brother. Too bad really. The three that have him are as cruel as they are stupid. I don't think it will go too pleasantly for him in the next few days, they couldn't even care for a pet in school let alone a boy."  
  
Percy now felt very ill. This couldn't be happening. Malfoy was still speaking.  
  
"Also, I think that with two of you missing, no one will think of looking anywhere around here for sometime."  
  
The doors swung open and Percy was dragged away by two large figures whose faces were concealed by dark robes. He was yelling at Malfoy to reconsider but that individual merely smiled cruelly and waved goodbye.  
  
"Malfoy, listen....I'll tell you anything you want, just see to Ron. I'll even stay here but my brother....."  
  
Lucius ignored Percy's pleas, calling after him. "Not to worry. I'm sure my own employer will have some very important questions to ask you, as you were most unhelpful the first time around. Very good bargaining with you."  
  
The doors remained open and the sounds of Percy being dragged away grew fainter. Malfoy still sat at his desk, tapping his wand against it.  
  
"Knodd, Wynken and Blunten. The idiots three. I had no idea they could be so stubborn. Perhaps......"  
  
Malfoy stood up and scratched a note quickly before waking a large eagle owl and tying the message to its leg.  
  
"Knockturn Alley, maybe this will throw them off, keep them from making nuisances of themselves for a time. Besides, what fine time we could have with my _favorite_ family."  
  
And, skulking in the shadows, Draco Malfoy smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~Mists. Remus was surrounded by mists. He was on the moor. His parents had taken him here when he was a small child. They never forgave themselves.  
  
A long, low howl, followed by a vicious snarl. Remus screamed in terror and threw his hands up before feeling the burning pain in his side.  
  
He could smell the coppery smell of blood, see the werewolf's long teeth and the madness in its eyes.  
  
Then, suddenly, the mists cleared and a full moon shone down upon Remus.  
  
*NO!!!* He cried out, terrified, though he heard no noise. "Not this, please not this!!! I can't be a monster!! Mum, Dad, help me! Someone please......I'm a monster, I'll always be a monster!*  
  
Remus began transforming, his form twitching and stretching with agonizing pain. Finally, the wolf howled loud and clear at the moon, like a cry of despair.~  
  
Remus didn't know where he was. The pain was so terrible, the realization that he would never be normal, never be wanted.  
  
He saw his parents, faces filled with revulsion as they turned away from him, joining in an angry mob. Lit torches were everywhere, flames licking angrily at him. He pleaded with them.  
  
He wasn't a monster! He was just himself, although with each passing year he wasn't sure who that was. Wasn't Remus Lupin now just the wolf in human form?  
  
*NO!!* Again, that terrible denial. He was more than that. He was a person, he felt things, enjoyed to read and liked a good prank. He had a good sense of humor and was unfailingly optimistic at times. He was also kind, the type of kindness that years of toil and pain couldn't take away. He had friends, they cared about him.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, their faces swam before his eyes, their voices clear and harsh. "You lied to us, Remus!! You lied! Keep away, you're nothing but a beast. We can't be friends with you, what would our families think? What about our children, did you really think that a werewolf could ever live a normal life? Leave us in peace......"  
  
Remus cried out. This couldn't be happening. He saw Peter, he looked so unfamiliar with a cruel light in his watery eyes. Peter was smiling as he destroyed everything Remus held dear. Shadows screaming in a small house. A baby's cry. Laughter of a mad man...what was happening?  
  
Then, Wormtail was smiling as he grasped a long silver knife to drive it in......  
  
Remus screamed terribly and felt a soft, cold hand on his forehead.  
  
"Shhh....I'm here"  
  
*Where am I?*  
  
*Remus.......I'll help you. Don't you want to forget? So much pain, so much anger. I'm the only one who knows, the only one who understands.*  
  
*What? My friends, they became Animagi for me. They're my true friends.....*  
  
James and Sirius turned their backs on Remus in the cold, gray mist. 'Werewolf, monster, beast....dangerous! You're nothing but an evil creature, you don't belong with the likes of us! We have talent, brains, a future, what do you have?!'  
  
Remus was crying and that cold hand wiped away the tears. Instead of being comforting it sent chills down him. He was cold.....so very cold.  
  
*Sweet boy, I'll help you. We can be together. Forget them, forget them all. Lies, betrayal, I'm the only one who can help you. I"ll help you to forget.*  
  
*Yes* Remus nodded and looked up into those eyes before losing himself in that grey mist, the words were so appealing. He wanted so much to forget.  
  
He was all alone, no one understood him. But those eyes, they held him and didn't let him go. Swirling and magnetic, he was falling into them.  
  
*Who am I? How did I get here? Do I know her? It seems as though I should know her....*  
  
*Forget everything, you're mine. Leave them and come with me.*  
  
Three people, a pretty girl and two handsome dark-haired boys were on the outskirts of Remus' conscious. Who were they? Didn't matter, he didn't care. All that mattered were those eyes.  
  
Mappe Maleficent stroked Remus' thick brown hair and hummed softly to herself, content. What she wished, she could have. That was her new life.  
  
He was hers and no one else's. The witch snarled when she thought of his friends who would surely come looking for him. She would have to make sure that he never wanted to come back, that he would always stay with her in the world she created for him......deep within his mind.  
  
Remus' gray eyes, so full of intelligence and good humor, were now flat and expressionless. His face was dazed and his body was completely limp. Mappe just smiled and kept humming to herself.  
  
It was a good hiding place she had found. She discovered that he liked it when she had invaded his mind. It was safe, though not forever. She had to leave soon, very soon.  
  
She could feel the others coming. Setting her bony face grimly, her mouth a thin line, Mappe began focusing everything she had into Remus' subconscious.  
  
*Stay....*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in a grave mood. And that, for anyone who knew him, was saying something.  
  
All traces of the characteristic twinkle were gone from his light blue eyes. He pushed his half-moon glasses up onto his crooked nose and waited patiently, lost in thought.  
  
Fawkes' peaceful cooing beside him wasn't broken by the abrupt arrival of Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts professor and his large, black dog.  
  
Remus' face held confusion and concern, as did Sirius Black's, once that individual had transformed back into his true form.  
  
"Dumbledore? You said it was urgent."  
  
Dumbledore motioned for the two to sit down. "Gentlemen, I have some very disturbing news."  
  
"Well, don't spare our feelings with small talk, Headmaster." Lupin said lightly, though his brow creased with anxiety.  
  
Sirius, a worried look in his dark eyes, spoke up. "I'm afraid that we don't exactly have the best news ourselves."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with increased interest. "Do tell. Is something amiss with young Harry?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping you could tell us. Have you, um.....received any unusual messages from Harry lately? Has he seemed disconnected or distant at all?"  
  
Dumbledore took the letter that Sirius was extending out to him and glanced over it quickly, concern apparent in his blue eyes after he set it down.  
  
"No, I've not heard from Harry for a few weeks. Neither has Hagrid, though the gamekeeper has sent several owls. Very unlike the boy, but I simply chalked it up to normal teenage moods. Harry is usually somewhat communicative out of necessity, or at least he has been in the past. This, however, does not sound like him at all." He waved a hand at the parchment on his desk.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. "That's what we were afraid of. Also, Hedwig is at Remus' home. She refused to fly back and was acting oddly. Flapping her wings, making a great deal of noise, she kept nipping at me even though I couldn't get what she was saying even in dog form. All she said was that her boy wasn't himself. If an owl is worried, Headmaster, shouldn't we be?"  
  
Sirius stopped talking long enough to rub his forehead. When he had first received the letter, he had been a bit angry and put off. The longer he examined it though, and Hedwig's strange behavior, had caused his godfatherly alarms to go off.  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive for a while before answering. "The wards surrounding Harry have not yet given any cause for alarm. He must leave of his own free will for the magic to let me know, a necessary measure for his safety, I'm afraid."  
  
"But Dumbledore.....!"  
  
"Please allow me to finish, Sirius. I understand your concern. Harry has undergone some terrible trials, especially in these past few months. I think that for us not to trust him and to put him under constant surveillance might worsen the situation. He craves normalcy, this letter can possibly be interpreted as a reaction to that."  
  
Sirius looked hurt. "I didn't think that he would go so far as to not want to have anything to do with us."  
  
"Now, now Sirius. Don't be so sensitive. Harry isn't a small child, he will be fifteen in only a few days. I know you want to be a part of his life, but I would wait for an invitation."  
  
Sirius remained silent after Dumbledore's comment, the deep-seated hurt in his eyes still present.  
  
Remus, quiet through all of this, extended out a hand to the older wizard. "You said you had news for us, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore now looked very grave. "Yes, I've called you both here for an important reason. You both have had closer contact with the Weasleys than many other Aurors or Ministry officials that I would trust, and not just because of Harry."  
  
Remus looked startled. "The Weasleys again! Dumbledore....what...."  
  
Sirius sat up a little straighter.  
  
"I'm afraid that young Ronald and Percival have both been missing for nearly two days. Molly and Arthur, as you can imagine, are frantic. Search parties are already being organized but anxiety is running especially high because of the recent interrogation of Percy."  
  
Sirius swore softly. Remus gave him a reproaching look before speaking. "Anyone checked Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "One of the places on a growing list. Proof is essential before attempting it. Unfortunately, the problem lies in that the two boys are not together."  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
"Sirius, has Harry told you of the measures Molly and Arthur have taken with their family's protection?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Percy had an argument with his father, Ron overheard and an accident happened where they both ended up somewhere near Diagon Alley. Now, both hands continue to go from 'Mortal Peril' to other spots on the clock but neither will stay in one direct position long enough for us to determine anything. They two hands strayed from each other a few hours after both had gone missing."  
  
Remus stared at the floor. "Lord, they must be terrified at the Burrow."  
  
Dumbledore gazed sadly at the two younger men. "Yes, their family was unscathed in Voldemort's earlier reign. I'm saddened at this sudden make- up of lost time. I must ask you both to take some measures of your own."  
  
Both nodded gravely.  
  
"Remus, Molly has not yet informed either Harry or Hermione of Ron's disappearance. I fear that both would react very badly, especially taking into account Harry's recent attitudes." Another gesture toward's Harry's letter.  
  
"Sirius, I know that you've felt a certain connection to young Ron?" Sirius smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
Remus grinned also but it didn't reach his eyes. "Those two could be twins in some regards. You want Sirius to help in trying to find Ron?"  
  
"Padfoot, more precisely. Both of you to be exact. The Clearwaters, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and several others have requested to join in searching for Percy. Those that have the clearest idea of what could have possibly happened to them both and why are probably the best ones to search. Besides, the Ministry is of little help here because of their more, uh..._conservative_ attitudes towards former Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
"First, though, I would greatly appreciate it if you would spread news of Harry to the Burrow, as well as offer some support. I know that you both are trusted there and since I have requested Molly to stay there to wait for news, perhaps you can bolster them up. Yes, Sirius, _both_ of you."  
  
Sirius closed his mouth like a chastened school-boy. Somehow the venerable old wizard could always make one feel like they were back in Hogwarts again.  
  
"Another thing, since Ron has seemingly vanished, I think that just a few precautions should be taken with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, don't you think?" Remus smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll see about Hermione, Arabella has already said that she's been keeping an eye on Harry. I don't think she'll mind stepping it up a bit."  
  
"Good." The two younger wizards left Dumbledore just as he was preparing to leave by floo to the Burrow itself.  
  
"Very good" He muttered to himself. "I hope young Harry is strong enough to master whatever other darkness I feel massing on the horizon."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The scene that the two former Marauders' found at the Burrow defied description. Utter chaos was the closest that could come to it.  
  
There were wizards and witches everywhere outside, families, friends, everyone who had found out what had happened and had been contacted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Dumbledore.  
  
Remus and Padfoot cautiously rapped on the front door. A white-faced Ginny opened it and managed a half-smile when she saw who it was.  
  
Inside the Burrow was surprisingly quiet, taking into consideration the whirlwind outside. One could see the organization of search parties already being formed, as well as more heart-wrenching items in the small kitchen.  
  
Pictures of Ron and Percy, all moving, some smiling and waving, were up everywhere. The wizard radio was on for news, though any direct information had not yet leaked to the outside of the boy's disappearance.  
  
Maps, papers, documents, everywhere. A tattered teddy bear, an old pair of large sneakers and a wand. Ron's.  
  
There was also a smaller, scratched pair of glasses, a prefect badge and several parchment rolls.  
  
Remus took everything in with a glance and laid a hand on Padfoot's head, who whimpered to show that he understood how Moony felt.  
  
In the living room were five red-headed, very worried people. Ginny, after showing Remus and Padfoot in, sat next to her mum and laid her head on Molly's shoulder. Molly hugged her daughter to her, her face drawn from exhaustion and fear.  
  
Arthur was deep in conversation with his two oldest sons, Charlie and Bill. All three looked terrible, Charlie and Bill both looked as though they had dropped everything to get there. Arthur appeared as though he hadn't slept in some time.  
  
He did manage a small smile for Remus as the ex-professor took a seat. Lupin noted two others there, Mundungus Fletcher, his grizzled countenance deep in thought and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody who looked even more paranoid than usual.  
  
The big guns had been pulled out, apparently. "Dumbledore sent us here to try and help." Remus said softly.  
  
All eyes moved to the large dog at Remus' side. Arthur cleared his throat a bit.  
  
"Um...they can be trusted. Everyone here knows the truth, Sirius. We're on your side."  
  
With a *pop* Black appeared as well, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore told us that you thought it best not to contact Harry or Hermione yet."  
  
Molly nodded, her eyes brimming over. "Y-yes.....we don't want to worry the poor dears, I just hope they don't have to hear about it second-hand."  
  
"That seems to be a mutual fear. Harry already has some close eyes on him and I'll make sure Hermione is taken care of." Remus smiled his calming smile, though his gray eyes were turbulent.  
  
Sirius clapped a hand on Fred and George's shoulders. "There hasn't been any news at all?"  
  
"None, the last we heard from either was when Percy contacted us to say that he was bringing Ron home the night before last. He never made it back and that was when the two hands separated. We know that Percy would never leave Ron alone. I-I'm just afraid of what that might mean."  
  
Arthur looked old and tired when he said this. Ginny buried her head into her mum's shoulder to cry.  
  
Sirius and Remus glanced at each other helplessly.  
  
A swish, bang! of the door let everyone know someone else had entered the house.  
  
"Not to worry, we'll find the boys, and they're both quite resourceful. I'm sure that Percy will look out for young Ronald.......or even vice versa."  
  
The Weasley family, with its several additions now, prayed that Dumbledore was right.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"You can't be serious, keeping me in here!! You're all mad...as, as starkers! I won't tell, I just need to check on my brother, please....."  
  
Percy's voice was very hoarse after yelling for longer than he cared to realize. He didn't know how long he'd been in this room, with no light and little room to move around.  
  
All he knew was that his pleas had fallen on deaf ears and he was now completely frantic. It wasn't as though he had enough to worry about with his own skin, but Ron.....who knew what those lunatics would do to him when there was no outside word?  
  
Percy received a new burst of energy at that, banging on the door and yelling, cajoling. No response.  
  
He carried on hour after hour, trying to talk to his jailer when he'd set some moldy bread and warm, scummy water inside. It was like speaking to a brick wall.  
  
He demanded to speak or see Malfoy again. All to no avail. His entire family must be up in arms right now, having no idea of what could have happened or why. Percy was still a little fuzzy on things himself with how quickly they had occurred.  
  
After one last frustrated kick to the door, the young wizard sank to the floor and put his head between his knees. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, or that things would be fine......but he didn't believe it.  
  
Harry, Hermione, besides his family's voices kept coming back to haunt him. Telling him that he had let them down.  
  
Percy swallowed painfully. If only there was a way to somehow switch positions with his younger brother. After all, he himself would hardly be missed by anyone. Maybe his mum and Penelope. Maybe.  
  
But Ron had so many people who would be devastated if anything happened to him. A single tear coursed down Percy's stiff face and he swiped at it viciously. He hadn't cried for so long, he honestly couldn't remember when the last time was.  
  
He just didn't cry. Maybe that was why his family found it so hard to relate to him, as well as the other way around.  
  
He wished for a time when things were less complicated, but those times were far away and slipping farther with each year that passed.  
  
Percy's head lolled as he finally gave in to sleep. His dreams were troubled nightmares......  
  
~The Gryffindor Common Room was absolutely still. Fred, George and Ginny all stood close to each other, shocked and pale.  
  
Percy approached Professor McGonagall who seemed afraid to speak to him. Hermione was sobbing and Harry......God, Harry looked as though his best friend had died.  
  
"What happened?" Percy asked, though deep inside he knew the answer. He didn't want to feel it yet, it was too terrible.  
  
McGonagall held up a long, bloody knife. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasley. We couldn't stop him from getting into the castle. At least Harry's safe."  
  
Percy looked over at Harry Potter with a virulent hatred in his eyes. Harry, whose face was twisted with anguish, began shaking terribly. But Percy didn't care. Ron was dead because of him. If only Ron had never met him, things would perhaps be simpler.  
  
No matter that Harry was alone in the world and could not control the things that happened to him. Percy hated him at that moment more than he had ever hated another human being.~  
  
With a loud bang, the door swung open, pushing Percy down the few stairs to land painfully on his side.  
  
A snort of laughter and Percy felt himself being hauled to his feet. He pushed the brute away but the guard was a lot bigger so it didn't help much.  
  
"Malfoy wants ta see ya. Guess he's tired o' yer bellowin' as much as the rest o' us."  
  
Percy felt a rush of hope, forgetting any kind of retort. Maybe there was a way to get out of all of this after all.  
  
Back in Malfoy's study, Lucius appeared much as he had a day before. Except now he looked even more calculating and instead of his tone being condenscending, it held a bargaining note to it.  
  
Still, he smiled in a self-satisfied kind of way. He knew that Percy was ready for any kind of arrangement. In fact, he was counting on it.  
  
"There haven't been any messages from your younger brother."  
  
Percy gulped.  
  
"I have heard, however, that the three that have him are willing to negotiate with me. As long as _I_ provide the terms."  
  
Percy didn't reply but waited.  
  
"I will make this very easy for you. Do you wish to see your younger brother in one piece any time soon?"  
  
A pause. "Answer!!"  
  
"Yes, yes....I do. What exactly do you want?"  
  
Lucius smiled maliciously. "I want you to chose loyalties young man. We received some information from a source which does not wish to be named." Here an obvious smirk at Percy who felt his temper giving way.  
  
"That information stated that a certain Harry Potter, who has made more enemies in our world than most realize, I'm afraid, could only get around the wretched wards and counter-magic surrounding him by voluntarily leaving his place of sanctuary. Imagine my delight."  
  
Percy didn't think he liked where this was heading.  
  
"What I need from you, dear boy, is to write Mr. Potter a letter. I want you to tell him that Ron is missing, who has him and the conditions of his _friend's_ release." Malfoy's upper lip curled in distaste at his choice of words.  
  
"So you can just wait for him to leave wherever he is and take him?"  
  
"Kill him, actually. And yes, that is the general idea."  
  
Percy was shaking with rage. "You want me to turn Judas and give you Harry's life."  
  
"For your little brother. If not, not only will I not intervene in Ronald's behalf, I'll will give those three explicit instructions for the treatment of the boy. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
Percy felt like he was going to be sick. "Perfectly." His voice shook and he was as white as a sheet.  
  
"How long do I have before I have to make my decision?"  
  
"You have no time, decide now or I take whatever action I wish."  
  
Percy's head was swimming. He kept hearing his own voice, how he hated Harry, how wouldn't it be better if they had never met him.  
  
Ron would be devastated. There was no doubt about it. But Ron would be safe, and wasn't that what mattered? But still, Harry! He was just a boy, he had always been civil to Percy. At the Triwizard Tournament, at the Yule Ball, at Hogwarts, and he had looked after Ron, given his younger brother a sense of true friendship.  
  
Ron might not have known it, but Percy had seen his brother's loneliness, his sense of isolation. He had shared it.  
  
"Your answer, _now_."  
  
Ron or Harry? Harry or Ron?  
  
"I need more time."  
  
"That's too bad." Malfoy drawled, taking out a sheet of parchment. "Choose your poison. Just how irritating can your dear little brother be? I have it from some reliable sources that you two can hardly stand to be around each other. Shall we test that?"  
  
Percy couldn't do it. He couldn't.  
  
His hands were in fists, down at his sides. "Tell me what to write, but I want you to contact those three pyschopaths and tell them to let Ron go. Tell my parents where he is just in case."  
  
"Done."  
  
Percy didn't even bother to ask about himself. He knew he would probably not get out of this in one piece. He only begged that he wouldn't have to see You-Know-Who face to face. That would just be adding insult to injury.  
  
"Here you are. I write, then you write, fair enough?" Percy wanted to spit in Malfoy's evil, smug face.  
  
He grasped the long quill he was handed and paused again, before writing.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
*Harry.....*  
  
*So tired, I'm so tired. What's wrong, what's happening?*  
  
*I can help you, let me help. Forget, just forget*  
  
*Yes, I....d-don't feel....something's wrong.*  
  
Harry lay tossing and turning on his bed, the snores of his cousin drowning out any low moaning he made.  
  
*It's time Harry*  
  
Angry faces, backs turned. 'You don't belong with us Harry, you've never belonged. How could we have put all of our faith in you?'  
  
Sirius turned away, leaving Harry all alone. 'I'm your godfather, but I have a life of my own. Just leave me in peace Harry, if it wasn't for you, I'd be safe, starting over somewhere.'  
  
He was all alone. He was in the graveyard and Cedric's eyes were open, accusing. Ron and Hermione were walking away, hand in hand. 'We just want to forget all about you Harry. Let us live in peace, you're a danger to us, to everyone.'  
  
Snape was grinning at Harry. 'Didn't I tell you Potter? Didn't I?! Fame isn't everything. Sooner or later everyone sees you as who you really are, a nasty, spoiled little boy who isn't wanted or welcomed by anyone.'  
  
Tears flowed freely from Harry's bright green eyes, once vivid, they were now closed and frightened, like a caged animal.  
  
The voice, calling to him. Those eyes, he was drowning.....he wanted to forget.  
  
*Listen Harry, forget. You can trust me. I'll help you and you can help me in return. Aren't you tired?*  
  
Harry was so tired. His poor body was shaking and weak from lack of good food. Dark hair lay matted on his forehead, a high temperature just one symptom of neglect and apathy.  
  
*Pain, I'm tired of feeling the pain.*  
  
*I know, sweet boy. Let me help you. Escape, just escape. I'll help you....*  
  
Down the stairs, Harry moved without a sound. The creaking door, the squeaking steps, nothing registered in the Dursley house.  
  
A small light could be seen in the living room. "Harry? Harry, are you here?" An anxious whisper.  
  
Harry felt a sliver of panic. A new voice, different from the one comforting him. It would try to stop him.  
  
*Go Harry.....leave this place. You can, I'll help you.*  
  
Harry crept out through the back door.  
  
The voice called out again. "Harry? Harry, do you recognize me?! I-Is that you?"  
  
Harry was running out of the door, leaving the voice behind. He thought he knew it from somewhere, before the memory was gone. Swallowed up.  
  
*Dear boy, leave them, leave them all. I can help you, I'll never abandon you.*  
  
Harry liked this place. The swirling eyes drew him in, it was empty and clean, free from pain. All he knew was the voice as his feet carried him forward.  
  
Down the street, out of the protective wards surrounding the Dursleys.  
  
"Harry!!" The other voice, now sounding very frightened was getting closer. He had to escape it, it would make him stay.  
  
A tall, thin figure stepped from the shadows for a moment.  
  
Harry paused in front of her, unseeing. Mappe grasped the young wizard's shoulders and stared down at him, surprised.  
  
He looked so different than what she had pictured. Hard to believe he was such a threat to the Dark One.  
  
Innocent face with those large glasses. Soft, messy black hair. He was thin and small also. Mappe felt something different surge through her. Different than with the other boy, her boy so long ago.  
  
This was a different feeling. This child......and he was a child. _Her_ child.  
  
Harry followed Mappe without a word. *Sweet boy, I'll help you always. We'll keep them away, so that they can't hurt you any longer.*  
  
Harry was shaking with relief, and his fever. *Leave....I just want to leave it behind. I don't want to be Harry Potter any more.*  
  
*I know, you can stay with me. You'll be safe. I never had a child, never had the opportunity. You can be mine, my boy.*  
  
A frantic "HARRY!" was heard before Mappe and Harry disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Arabella sat on Harry's bed to compose herself. The consuming worry she felt wouldn't leave her in peace.  
  
Harry was gone, probably abducted, and she hadn't been able to stop it. Dumbledore probably knew already, knew as soon as Harry had left his protective boundaries.  
  
Yet, he had done it voluntarily. That was the only way......  
  
Arabella began sorting through Harry's room quickly, searching for any kind of clues. She knew that time was of the essence, and she didn't want to think of the consequences of tonight.  
  
*Sirius is going to have a fit, he'll be out of his head. Remus too...for that matter.* Arabella's self-blame was starting to get to her. How many times, seeing Harry grow up had she longed to step in and help him, let him know that he wasn't alone and that he was dearly loved by someone.  
  
Now, the only time she had hesitated, it could very well be too late. *NO! Can't think like that, have to find something, anything.*  
  
Arabella began sorting through the parchment on Harry's small desk. His wand lay beside different rolls. More bad news......  
  
Surprised, the older witch began thumbing through some of the letters. They all had the same tone to them, and all were unfinished. None of them sounded like Harry at all, they were detached, distant, sometimes charged with emotion....  
  
Professor Lupin;  
  
I appreciate your concern but it's unfounded. I don't need anyone looking out for me, I don't want to put anyone out or anything. Plus, tell Sirius to go back to wherever he was before this whole tournament and to stop bothering me. I know how he feels, he left me right after everything fell apart last June.....  
  
Arabella quickly grabbed another one, shocked.  
  
Hermione;  
  
I hope you and Ron have finally settled all of your feelings, since it is bothering me to no end watching you and having to put up with both of your fights and mood swings. I know what the conclusion will be so how about letting me get prepared to find some friends who won't leave me out in the cold. Good luck being a prefect next year, I trust we won't see a lot of each other but I imagine that suits you and Weasley just fine.......  
  
Now Arabella was truly stunned. She had never heard such a tone from Harry addressed to anyone before, and certainly not to Hermione or Ron.  
  
This wasn't him. Now she was truly worried. She pictured the past few hours events again in her head. Harry's light was on and she had a funny suspicion that something was wrong.  
  
How she wished now that she would have acted on it sooner! She had seen that tall figure step out and grab Harry and her heart had stopped. Both had been gone before she could get to them and she couldn't trace how they had left or where they went.  
  
For that matter, she had no idea of who it was who had done it in the first place.  
  
A loud flapping at the open window caught Arabella's attention. A cruel- looking eagle owl stood there haughtily and immediately flew off as soon as the witch had detached the parchment.  
  
Opening it, Arabella Figg felt her blood freeze in her veins.  
  
Harry;  
  
This is Percy Weasley, I can't say much here but I have to tell you that Ron has been kidnaped. The ones who have taken him want an exchange for you, if not, they'll kill him. I have no choice but to believe them and I'm begging you to take this seriously. As a friend and former prefect, you know what I would say to this, but as a brother, I'm asking you, please.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Percy  
  
At the bottom of the letter was instructions on where to go and when. Arabella looked over the letter again, confused. According to Percy, Harry was supposed to meet these people sometime tomorrow afternoon. But.....  
  
She was now royally confused. How could these two things have no connection to each other?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I will _not_ calm down. My godson's missing! And everything else is going to hell faster than we can stop it!! I knew something was wrong, I _knew_ it! This isn't Harry!!" Sirius was pacing around Lupin's small living room with Harry's half-finished letters in his hand, looking as though he had seen better days.  
  
Which he had.  
  
Remus, although he was sitting, didn't look much better. "Arabella, what did Dumbledore say after you told him what happened?"  
  
Arabella, who had been graciously invited to stay by Remus after delivering her harsh news, tore her eyes away from the stricken Sirius to answer.  
  
"He asked me to come to you, which I was planning on already. He's taken Percy's letter to the Weasleys so that they can try and decipher where it could have come from."  
  
"I'll take three guesses but the first two don't count." Sirius growled, a dangerous look on his face. "And I'll bet that son of a snake has Harry too! It's just like him!!"  
  
"We don't know that Padfoot."  
  
"Fine, you can wait around to find out Moony, I'm going after Harry right now!"  
  
Remus slammed a fist down on his table, surprising the other two in the room. "Before you do anything serious, _Sirius_, we need to find out exactly what's going on. Just think, use that dazzling intellect for a moment to figure this out. If it was Lucius, why would he need Percy to send this message, and for Quidditch's sake _don't_ say to throw us off of the trail!"  
  
Sirius closed his mouth with a snap.  
  
Arabella was silent, still racked with guilt over not stopping whoever took Harry.  
  
"And you didn't get a good look at whoever it was, Arabella?" Remus asked softly, his hands clasped together.  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"Y'know, it's not your fault....." Arabella glanced at Lupin gratefully who smiled a bit.  
  
"He's right, whatever was going on with Harry sounded like it was escalating." Sirius' voice trailed off, drawing his own conclusion as to what that meant.  
  
Remus took one of Harry's letter to read through it again. Something about them....the pattern, the tone....  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Cold, gray mists. A voice and hypnotic eyes. He was falling, he was forgetting, he wanted to forget. The wolf cried out from deep within him, wanting release and......  
  
"Remus!!" Sirius hands were on his shoulders, face a mask of fear. "God, Remus don't _do_ that! Don't we have enough problems without you phasing out?"  
  
Remus knew from long years of experience that Sirius' tone hid real concern. He shook his head to clear it. There was something though.....something just out of his reach.  
  
Arabella stood up suddenly, glancing at Remus to make sure he was all right. "I have to go check in with Dumbledore, see if there's any way to track Harry."  
  
"Did he give any advice as to what we should do in the meantime? So far searching for Ron hasn't proved fruitful, I don't think I can take another child missing without any leads." Remus' voice was unsteady when he said this.  
  
Arabella regarded him seriously. She knew that Sirius would be worried but Remus just looked so worn down, aged.  
  
She turned away, her eyes burning. "The only advice he had for me to deliver was for you to try and investigate any leads you can. I think that Harry's relatives have pretty much given up on him, they had long before this even. Also, try and keep options open for Ron, maybe somehow these things are connected though I fail to see how."  
  
"Dumbledore and some others are going to continue looking for the two Weasley boys, but I agree that they don't need to be told of Harry's disappearance, it sounds as though Percy's letter is disturbing enough."  
  
Arabella threw some powder into the fire and yelled, "The Burrow" before she was gone.  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. His face was white and strained. "What are we going to do Moony? Tell me you have some kind of advice or else I'll crumble."  
  
Remus shook his head, though he was unnerved by the defeated tone in Sirius' voice. "I don't know old friend. I really don't know."  
  
"What'll happen to me if he...if anything...." Remus shook his head again, this time violently. He couldn't think of that either, and had avoided such thinking since hearing the horrible news of Harry vanishing from his relatives, the one place where he was supposed to be completely safe.  
  
Once again, his eyes rested on the paper. An old, half-formed memory came to him.  
  
"Some godfather I am. Don't even stick around long enough for the kid to trust me.......how am I supposed to...well," Sirius put his face in his hands.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"What?" Sirius' reply was muffled.  
  
"Do...do you remember something happening....our last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Sirius turned to him, a small bit of comprehension coming through.  
  
"But....what's that got to do with any of this?"  
  
Remus didn't even want to know.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	6. Interceptions, Interference, Information

"Third One's the Charm" Part 4  
"Interceptions, Interference, Information"  
  
  
Author's notes; First, some questions to be answered.  
  
As always, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent e-mails, Thank You!! Always appreciated, especially with a big work-load and not a lot of free time for Aly. (Drat being a TA anyway!) Oh well,  
  
Kavish- You're very welcome, thank you for reviewing and for your enthusiasm! :-) As for your questions, heh, heh (evil laughter) can't answer them! It'd spoil the story!! However, answers are coming. Remus and Mappe, well, the attraction there (at least one sided) is apparent. She likes the darker, more turbulent personalities and even though our favorite werewolf appears serene, its just the opposite in many ways. I also think that the werewolf is a separate part of Remus' personality, one he can't simply push aside but one he's assimilated over the years. He's still young here and not very good at it.   
  
Does Remus escape? Well, you don't think that the other Marauders would let their friend down now, right? :-) And Remus isn't helpless, he's strong in ways I think even his closest friends don't realize, which gives him even more in common with Harry, or Hermione for that matter. Yes, he escapes, though I shan't reveal how. And all Mappe wants with him is to 'feed' off of him, she's also a possessive little bugger, scarily enough.   
He is in a hypnotic trance, one thing Mappe can do is tap into the fears of her 'victims' and re-enforce them, making them seem real. That's the first stage, then when their emotions are at a peak she drains them, though not intentionally. She's like a Dementor in that she feeds off of people but her intentions aren't truly malicious. It's really all she can understand, getting worse as she gets older and especially without the more stable influence of her parents.   
After awhile her victims simply lose themselves, she's like a siren, its how she completely takes control of their minds. Her personality is difficult to understand, especially when it comes to Harry. She has no concept of normal relationships so she has to possess those she thinks she loves, make any sense at all? Hopefully, I can't really come out and say it but things will make more sense later on. Her personality is so unbalanced it makes it difficult to write. (Rotten characters, don't do what you tell 'em)   
  
All she really wanted with Harry is to give him to Voldemort, to try and wiggle her way into his good graces like three other dunderheads that are on the fringes are trying to do with poor Ron. (Percy will get out of this, and his family understands that he would do anything for Ron, so its Ron they have to focus on since he's in the more immediate danger, that's all I can say, that and Percy has a plan up his sleeve. Wasn't Head Boy for nothin'. I like Percy if ya can't tell, I don't think he'll go bad) And I could never kill one of my beloved Weasleys!! Although I like to cause them plenty of angst, especially Ron. Torture the Ron stories are all I seem to be writing, ah well. One more thing and I'll stop rambling, sorry! Draco, I agree totally. He's rotten to the core and isn't going to change, though I do believe his actions are to get approval from his father. Still, he's a twerp and he'll have more to do in this chapter. Ron and Draco, oooohh, what fun to write now that there's no one to keep Ron from punching his lights out. We'll see :-)   
  
Roxy- Thanks for the review, Mappe is a twisted little enchilada isn't she? Gets worse before it gets better, certainly. As said before, she mainly wants Harry at first to give to Voldemort, but now that she's discovered that the boy is a bit tormented, she begins to get possessive of him like she did for Remus. She's human and her emotions change like everyone else's. Let's just say her biological clock and Harry's vulnerability don't match. (Nothing sick though, yikes, I don't swing that way, purely maternal though that's rather disturbing too)  
  
Mione Granger- Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate them always, point of view _is_ fun isn't it? Heh, heh.  
  
  
One last thing, (these really weren't quick were they? Sorry again) this chapter dedicated to Paula for her great e-mails and subtle hints to work on my fic! (Thanks though, its nice to think that someone likes to read it)   
  
On with the story!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- 1978  
  
  
Still. That was the only word for things. Well, still, tense, worried, frantic....all of these things ran through James Potter's mind as he watched Professor Namart, head of Gryffindor House, talking to Lily.   
  
Sirius and Peter were standing with him, waiting for Lily to come over and tell them the news. James' stomach twisted unpleasantly and the rest of the Gryffindors were standing or sitting around, respectively silent and uncharacteristically sober.  
  
Frank Longbottom made a move as though to come over but shook his head, as though thinking the better of it.   
  
Far from Remus' opinion, he was very well-liked in his house, and elsewhere. The wizard's disappearance had caused significant alarm throughout. Professors roaming through the halls, Dumbledore calling a staff meeting and the Marauders', demanding an explanation, were left without any.  
  
Remus Lupin was gone. *So is Mappe Maleficient* James thought chillingly, the former feeling of uneasiness towards the unstable Slytherin now reaching new heights. It had to be connected, somehow  
  
Sirius seemed even more worried than James. The Head Boy knew how overprotective Sirius was of all of them, but especially Remus. Something about the young werewolf, his calming nature, easy-going personality and most of all, long-suffering attitude endeared him to many.   
  
Sirius kept running his hands through his black hair and rocking on the balls of his feet. Peter, standing a distance from the edgy youth, merely folded his arms and occasionally let out a rodent-like squeak of dismay.   
  
James chewed on his bottom lip, watching Lily. *God she's beautiful, even when she's worried* the disconnected thought ran through the Seeker's head before he nearly bit through his lip when Sirius elbowed him suddenly.  
  
Turning and scowling at his best friend, tasting blood in his mouth, James mouthed a "what?" and Sirius raised his eyebrows, jerking his head towards their dormitory for emphasis. Oh, the map........   
  
*Of Course!!* James wanted to slap himself in the forehead.   
  
Taking Sirius aside, he whispered, "Padfoot, we don't know if he's still on the grounds."  
  
Sirius, not at all surprised that James knew exactly what he'd been thinking, ground his teeth. "Well, we should at least check it out!!" His whisper was hardly that and several stares came their way, along with Lily Evans.  
  
Lily's bright green eyes were now clouded and red-rimmed. Since Remus' disappearance the night before, none of them had gotten much sleep but now her tears were barely kept at bay after the latest news.  
  
"Nothing.....no one knows where they could be. Madam Pomfrey said that Mappe's um...a bit off center, more so than before and maybe..."  
  
"Couldn't Dumbledore do anything to locate him?!" Sirius whispered furiously as James put a comforting arm around Lily.  
  
She simply shook her head. She then turned to James, as did Sirius and Peter, who had finally joined the conversation.   
  
James nodded once and Peter practically galloped up the stairs, ignoring the looks he got. Lily watched him go but her eyes were distant.  
  
James tightened his grip around her shoulders and she rested a head on his shoulder. "Lily...." He began uncertainly, softly running a hand through that wonderful hair. "He's all right...I...I'm sure..." But his own worry was practically choking him.   
They were the Marauders, Hogwarts' Pranksters, but they were more than that. They were like brothers, forging such a strong friendship between them that James honestly believed nothing could break it. The loss of one meant that they weren't complete. If anything happened to Remus......his family, friends, the many people who needed him and would need him in the future would be so much worse off.  
  
James shook these uncharacteristically deep thoughts away and tenderly brought a Quidditch-roughened hand to Lily's cheek, brushing away the sudden tears.   
  
"Oh James....." She hugged him like a life-line, her head in the hollow of his neck. Drawing from James' ever-present strength, like she always did. She depended on him. She loved him. It wasn't a statement or even a truism. It was who she was.   
  
Sirius watched the two of them feeling a bit out of place. They fit so well together but..... He shook his head, his worry for Remus pushing any self-centered thoughts away.   
  
Still, he just didn't know if he would ever fit wholly into their lives again.   
  
Peter was back, showing uncommon common sense for once with the map hidden in his robe. The four didn't speak but left the common room immediately to investigate what the map could possibly tell them.   
  
Frank Longbottom held out a warning hand to a few Gryffindors who made to follow, watching the four leave with deep sympathy in his eyes.   
  
The remaining Marauders ducked into an empty classroom and Sirius pointed his wand at the map.   
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" The map came to life. Peering over it anxiously, the four friends couldn't spot anything at first, but then......  
  
"There!" Peter squeaked, one chubby finger (:-) ) on the Shrieking Shack. Two figures were there, two names. Something strange was there also, however....something......  
  
"W-why is his name fading like that? Is something wrong with the map?" James, Sirius and Peter didn't answer Lily. All four knew that it wasn't the map, as every other name was healthy and glowing, showing up plainly.  
  
The figure of Remus Lupin seemed to be fading away, however. Dumbledore and the other professors were far from the Shrieking Shack, closer to the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid joining them.  
  
James had a sudden, sinking premonition that something was blocking the search party from looking in such an obvious place. Pushing up his glasses determinedly, he nodded at the other members of the small group.  
"We'd better hurry." The other four didn't speak to each other past the Whomping Willow, down the passageway, up to the near-abandoned building.   
  
None of them knew what they would find there and the uncertainty was what James feared most of all.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Almost done....okay, little more, watch the margins! Um...almost, _there_!!" With an uncharacteristic flourish, Hermione Granger finished her fourth 'History of Magic' essay.   
  
Grinning and feeling her newly-shrunken teeth, the witch clapped her book shut, blowing on her parchment to dry the ink and feeling the deep satisfaction that only came with finishing yet another perfect assignment.  
  
Crookshanks, as though reading her thoughts, opened one large yellow eye and gazed at her dubiously from the foot of her bed. She fought the urge to giggle and stroked the large cat as he purred and rubbed his ginger head under her hand.  
  
It wasn't as though she was being conceited. It was just the plain truth. Hermione stopped for a moment when she thought of what Harry, and more importantly Ron, would say to that.  
  
Shaking her bushy head she pushed her books and homework aside, thinking again of the only thing that could make her do so.  
  
Not even the sound of a drill coming from downstairs and a child's crying could distract her. They were normal everyday sounds from her parent's offices, attached to their comfortable....and sterile home.  
  
Ron and Harry. It had been a few weeks since she had seen either one of them and, even though she always missed them during the summer, for some reason the separation this time was like a dull ache.   
  
Ron and Harry. Sure, she planned on visiting the Burrow at the end of the holiday and she fervently wished that Harry would be allowed to come as well but even the thought of that wasn't enough to calm the young witch's turbulent thoughts when she pondered on her two best friends.  
  
Ron and Harry. She was worried for them. _Both_ of them. And they, sweetly enough, were worried for her. She was muggle-born and both Ron and Harry's (it was always in that order, Hermione never stopped to consider why) letters had a thinly veiled concern for her, with some subtle (well, not so much with Ron) hints as to her safety.   
  
Ron had actually thought it was best she stay completely away from Krum, drudging up all of his previous arguments of the Seeker's attachments to a school so affiliated with the Dark Arts. Hermione scowled and began shuffling through her letters, ignoring the beautiful, sunny day as she usually did on her holidays.  
  
Ah, there it was, Ron's untidy scrawl in an unusually long letter. Don't go visit Krum, he's a git, he's a prat, he's only using you, he just wants to get to know one of famous Harry Potter's friends, he's a lecherous old man (he must've had some help with that term from one of his brothers), he...he...well.  
  
Ron had run out of steam half-way through the letter but instead of saying...something...Hermione still couldn't say what she _wanted_ him to say out loud yet, he just sputtered on about her being self-centered when Harry needed them.  
  
Feeling herself flush yet again, Hermione pushed the letter aside energetically. Crookshanks opened one eye again and Hermione could have sworn he rolled it in exasperation. Cat was too smart for his own good.   
  
Rather like the owner. Hermione knew that was what Ron would say if he were here. She knew it. She knew him better than.....anyone. Except Harry maybe. Red hair, freckles, long nose and big feet. Nothing about him was remotely handsome she told herself sternly again and again.  
  
Well, he had large hands that she was fascinated with, the way he carried things, held things, even simple things like brushing dust from his robes made Hermione a little light-headed.  
  
Also, his hair. It was so vivid, yet soft and carelessly messy most of the time, though not as bad as Harry's. His hazel eyes, always with a light in them that Hermione wasn't sure he was even aware of. Sometimes burning with anger, other times dimished in concern, like when Harry didn't come out of that maze for so long. Love, hate, anger, laughter, joy, excitement, everything caused his eyes to react in a different way.  
  
Closing her own deep, brown eyes, Hermione pictured them. Pictured them looking down at her with....something....something that twisted her gut and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something no one else could give her.   
  
Harry made her want to put her arms around him, help him through all of his unnecessary pain. She loved him, Ron did too in his 'I'm too manly to say it' way. But she didn't tingle and forget her own name when she touched him.   
  
Hermione's ink-blotched fingers came to another pile on her desk. The last letter was post-marked a few days ago. She still hadn't written back. She supposed she owed Victor a response.   
But instead of reading through each letter every day like she did with someone else, Hermione let out a small sigh and pushed them into her desk.  
  
Why was it that she never had to remember to write back to Ron? Or Harry to a lesser extent. Something jolted the witch's memory.   
Harry......she hadn't heard from him for awhile.   
  
More drilling from downstairs, matching Hermione's sharp stab of worry. Actually, she hadn't heard from Ron for a little while either.  
  
She had been so caught up in the enjoyment of doing her homework that she hadn't thought of it. A thousand worries, all she knew both Ron and Harry would roll their eyes at, popped into her head.  
  
But....but...Voldemort was back. Harry.....nothing could happen to Harry! He was safe, Dumbledore said so. And Ron had his family watching out for him. *They're both _fine_* She told herself sternly but the small twinges of worry wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Hermione reached for a copy of the latest Daily Prophet, relieved that no more Rita Skeeter articles were there to plague her.  
  
Still.....the paper seemed.....bare. Odd. Hermione's sharp mind poked at her. Something seemed wrong. Trelawney may have said that she had no inclination towards Divination, but she knew when things weren't right. Especially concerning those she cared about in a world she was apart from right now.  
  
Hermione's eyes unconsciously watched the window, while she remained deep in thought. The sun was setting when a soft knock on her door brought her attention back to the Grangers' home.  
  
Her mum was there, her large, brown eyes looking at her daughter's mounds of books bemusedly.  
  
"Sweetheart, is anything wrong?" She asked, taking note of her daughter's distracted expression. Suppressing a snicker, she thought of the red-head that usually caused it. Irene Granger could observe magic even if she couldn't do it.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Are you sure?" A nod.  
  
Irene glanced at the moving pictures in the newspaper in her daughter's hand. She never quite got used to that though it reminded her of what she had brought up. "Here is another copy of your paper, dear." Another quick nod.  
  
"How are Harry and Ron?" That usually got Hermione talking.  
  
Hermione looked at her mum, the worry in her face spreading to her mum's. "Last I heard they were fine."  
  
"Last you heard.....?"  
  
"It's...it's been a little while."  
  
Irene racked her brain for something to say. She knew her daughter had been hiding something of significance from them, something that had happened to her last year at school, but she couldn't push her to talk about it.   
  
"Are you concerned?"  
  
Hermione nodded quickly and returned her eyes to the darkened window.   
  
"Well, don't worry pet. I'm sure they're fine. Um...you..I'm sure...you would have heard something?" *Or however such news spreads among magic folk* Irene thought sardonically.   
  
Hermione nodded again. Sighing audibly, Irene left the room, keeping the door open just a bit, just in case.  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from whatever she was looking for and began stroking Crookshanks on her bed, chewing her bottom lip.  
  
A loud *thud* caused her and her cat to jump several meters. Crookshanks' fur stood on end for a minute and he yowled before settling down.  
  
Taking that as a good sign, Hermione opened her window and a small, brown-feathered missile entered, hooting with wild abandon.   
  
A small note was attached to the tiny owl's leg and Hermione, giggling, began the task of trying to get the excited creature to come down so she could read it.  
  
Pigwidgeon fluttered down right on Crookshanks' head, still hooting joyfully. Hopping off and then up and down on Hermione's bed, he was practically molting, he was so hyper.  
  
Crookshanks cast one long-suffering glance at Hermione who tried to shush the little owl. "Pig! Pig!! Come here! I....oh for pity's sake...I can't read it if you don't _Come_ HERE!" Grabbing the owl, she barely managed to undo the note before Pig began to hover around her room at supersonic speed.  
  
Hermione laughed before unrolling the note and reading,   
  
Dear Harry......  
  
*What!!* Hermione was stunned. It was Ron's handwriting. But....the date, it was several days off. What on earth.....  
  
"Pig! Silly owl, you delivered this to the wrong person! Oh, come here." Pig, now firmly grasped in her hand, began to nibble on several fingers.  
  
"Stop that" Hermione told him sternly, placing him on her desk with a firm *plunk*. "Now Pig" The little owl looked up at her with those huge eyes, his tiny body still puffed up with excitement.  
  
She almost felt bad for this. "You went to the wrong person" She began rolling up the letter to re-attach the note.  
  
"This needs to go to _Harry_. Harry Potter, Privet Drive. Come on Pig, you know Harry. Owner of the large, white owl who doesn't much like you? Hedwig?" Pig hooted again, a little more subdued.  
  
"All right, now take this to Harry. _Harry_" She said one more time, resisting an odd impulse to read the note. Pig looked up at her, hooted and didn't move.  
  
That in itself was shocking. "Pig! Go to Harry!! What's wrong with you?" Pig began hopping up and down again.   
  
Hermione's confusion gave way to something else. This wasn't right. Usually if a note couldn't be delivered to someone, which was terrifying for her right there, then the owl went back to its owner.   
  
Of course, Pig wasn't a normal owl but he had never gone awry on his deliveries. He was hyperactive but he was a reliable little thing. That meant......  
  
Hermione didn't want to think about what that meant. "Pig?" She said softly as the little owl landed on her shoulder and began to poke his beak into her hair.  
  
She glanced at the copy of the Daily Prophet one more time. To her surprise, she realized it was yesterday's copy. Where was today's? Probably downstairs, she sometimes got distracted by her homework and didn't bring it up. She had also lost a great deal of interest with last year's debacles from the wizarding paper.  
  
She took Pig gently in one hand. "Go back to Ron, give the note back to Ron. Go home, he needs this back if...." Her lips quivered and Hermione wanted to curse herself for jumping to conclusions.  
  
Again, Pig didn't look like he was going anywhere. Crookshanks was now taking an interest, sitting on his haunches and watching the young witch with uncanny intelligence in those yellow eyes.   
  
And next to Crookshanks was....oh, her mum had brought up today's paper. It was weird but Hermione suddenly didn't want to look at it. Her hands were shaking violently as she read the headlines, not even having to pick the paper up.  
  
The Boy Who Lived Missing! No Leads, Minister of Magic Says Nothing Out of the Ordinary. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Skimming the rest of the article, all she got out of it was that the protective wards surrounding Harry, which the Ministry did have some hand in though less and less thanks to last year had indicated that he was gone. Vanished, no notes, no threats....no Dark Mark. That, at least, was something. But......  
  
Hermione couldn't see for the tears. What did this mean? Did something happen to Ron too? Damn but she felt so isolated here! Her friends were in danger and she had no idea of what to do to help them, or who would have any information for her.   
  
Hermione took a deep breath, went to her desk and began racking her brain, trying to think of someone she could write to. Sirius? No, he was probably panicking as it was and still be unable to do anything without the risk of being caught, besides. The Weasleys? Pig would've gone home to them if he had seen the need. The little owl knew something, that was why he had come here.   
  
Giving up, Hermione picked up Pig and tried to calm herself. "Pig, where's Ron? Is he in trouble? Do you know where Ron is?"   
  
The little owl began hopping up and down on her palm, frantic in his efforts. Hermione was at a loss. She didn't have a broom, couldn't apparate and her home wasn't connected to the Floo network, not that she had any powder to use anyway. She was stuck.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck her. It was completely nutters but, she needed someone who would know, without a doubt if Ron was in danger. And would help, like it or not. Someone who wouldn't inform the Weasleys if there was a problem, or had connections to Dumbledore. Someone who was inconspicuous enough, yet had enough magic to help Ron if the situation called for it.   
  
Not understanding her own justifications, simply following her own deep-rooted instincts, Hermione picked up her quill and tried to steady her hand. She grimaced, imaging the reaction this was going to get.  
  
Dear Professor Snape........  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_Slam_!! _Slam, SLAM_!!   
  
Books, toys, odds and ends were flying everywhere. Ginny Weasley kicked at them, kicked at her walls, slammed her door, tore the bedspread off of her bed, anything, anything to take her mind off of......  
  
Tears were flowing down her freckled face. Her brown eyes were full of crystal tears, she couldn't see. She was sobbing, breathing in short gasps, her nose running unattractively and she didn't care.  
  
The Burrow was silent. "Mad-Eye" Moody was at the Ministry of Magic, debating with Fudge and his cronies how the news of two vanished children could be kept under wraps for just a little while longer.  
  
While Ginny knew that the only ones who knew about recent events wouldn't breathe a word, more people were beginning to realize something was wrong. Ginny felt stab after stab of guilt, Hermione didn't have an owl and Pig wasn't back from Harry's. Something was wrong, Hermione had the right to know and if Harry hadn't replied.  
  
Stuffing a small fist into her mouth, she smothered the heart-rending sob that racked her body. She couldn't think about them, about Harry. She couldn't be distracted. Percy and Ron, her brothers, were still missing and no word, no sign had been heard from them at all.  
  
Her dad was trying to persuade Dumbledore of the necessity of searching Malfoy Manor, but without sufficient proof all that would accomplish was to alienate influential people in the Ministry that they needed on their side.  
  
Ginny understood Dumbledore's reasoning. The short term didn't matter when dealing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They had to think of the long term consequences of their actions and look for clues, _any_ clues as to what had happened to the brothers before producing accusations.  
  
She still hated him for it. It may have just been two students to him, a drop in the bucket compared to the coming war's casualties, but she loved her two brothers very much. Nothing made sense. Nothing.  
  
Her parents....Bill, Charlie, the twins, she couldn't stand to see them like this. It was like all life had been drained from them, no leads had been found, no news. With each hour, each night that went by, the possibility that they would be alive.........  
  
Ginny broke down then, rushing out of her room and running up the last flight of stairs, into a vividly orange room that belonged to Ron. She collapsed onto his bed, her lungs aching with the force of her sobs.   
  
The had to be alive, they had to be.   
  
Where was everyone? Sure, Hagrid had even stopped by, along with Professor McGonagall, everyone who knew and cared about the boys, but no sign of Hermione and Harry.  
  
That wasn't exactly fair. They probably didn't know, thanks to the efforts of those searching for Ron and Percy. Although, she and the rest of her family hadn't looked at the Daily Prophet today either, not that it would probably have anything to say.  
  
She understood why the adults wanted to keep it a secret, both of them had enough worries and neither could do anything to help. But she needed them, _both_ of them. Harry........  
  
She began hiccuping as hysterics kicked in. She heard soft footsteps come half-way up the stairs, a loud _thump_ on the wall, and then the footsteps retreated, the owner changing their mind.  
  
A picture of the trio was on Ron's desk, next to his frog tank. Pig was flying around Ron's head madly as he made a grab for the tiny owl, Hedwig was nibbling at Harry's unruly hair and Crookshanks' squashed face was looking grumpily at the camera, wiggling in Hermione's grasp.   
  
Ginny's bright red hair fell around her face as she closed her eyes tightly. She missed Ron and Percy like a dull ache, but the ache grew stronger as she looked at Harry's likeness, his gentle smile. His green eyes sparkled at her, light reflected off of his glasses.   
  
That thin, sensitive face she knew so well could be seen, showing Harry's emotions even in the photograph. She reached out a slim finger and touched it, feeling her heart bang in her chest. She wished it was really him. If he was only here.....to help them, maybe.....  
  
Ginny sighed, more tears falling. She would probably just hide in her room and not be of any help to anybody. After all, fat lot of good she did when she was lying in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry risking life and limb to rescue her. She hated herself sometimes, hated the fact that she believed she was so weak.   
  
She wasn't someone Harry would want, she was distracted even when her own family was in trouble, only thinking of herself. She..she was only little Ginny, Ron's little sister and Harry was a hero, a true hero. He was brave and selfless and kind.   
  
By the Snitch she missed him!   
  
Two large hands grasped her shoulders and she jumped suddenly. She looked up and saw her tear-streaked face reflected in her father's glasses.  
  
Her dad looked so very tired, completely exhausted actually. And his eyes were red-rimmed.   
  
His hands weren't very steady as he rubbed her shoulders and pulled her into a loose hug. What little hair he had was mussed, standing up everywhere. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry, feeling his little girl's misery, sharing it.  
  
Arthur looked around Ron's room, reflective of his son's personality. He couldn't quite swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Ginny, sweetie, there's....been some news." Ginny's large brown eyes looked up at him suddenly, full of hope.  
  
But Arthur's face was anything but hopeful. He looked old, the worry lines re-emphasized. Ginny felt a stab of fear.  
  
"I don't know if you remember Ms. Figg, Arabella? She was appointed to look after Harry....."   
Ginny's heart was now a block of ice. Harry......no, please, please no, not Harry.   
  
Arthur saw the terror in his youngest's face and spoke quickly. "She wanted to talk to your mother and I alone but we told her we're a family. We stay together to...to face whatever will happen. But it's your choice."  
  
Ginny bolted from the room without a word, rushing down the rickety stairs. Arthur was close behind.  
  
She heard voices from the living room. Charlie was holding her mother, who seemed past grief, her face white as a sheet.  
  
An older lady, wearing a purple, knitted shawl over a calico dress and a straw hat with some fake flowers and birds on a haphazard bun of graying ash-blonde hair sat there. She looked a bit like Molly, except not as soft. She stood up straighter and there was more iron in those gray-blue eyes.   
  
Although Ginny didn't remember ever seeing her before, there was something familiar there.  
  
Now, the lady was deep in conversation with Mundungus Fletcher, who's grizzled countenance looked very grave indeed.  
  
Arabella, seeing Arthur return with his daughter...*Poor thing* came the immediate thought seeing the petite red-head's dejected expression, pulled out a piece of parchment from her large handbag.  
  
She didn't read it right away, however.   
  
"Gus...."  
  
"Ta, Bella?"  
  
"After this is all over, go to the Ministry to back Moody up. Tell that idiot Fudge that proof or no proof we're going to go where ever we think we need to go to get these children back."  
  
Ginny felt sick. Mundungus threw a glance at Arthur, who sat down next to Bill and said nothing, before nodding grimly.  
  
He softly placed a scar-riddled hand on her plump arm. "D-do...Sirius an' Remus....?"  
  
"They know....they're, well....they're like us, pulling at straws."  
  
Arabella unfolded the parchment and read it. A stunned silence descended on the remaining members of the Weasley family.  
  
"It..t-that...that, I don't believe this...." Surprisingly, the stuttered comment came from George, standing with his twin at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Percy would never do that.....never. He's too much of a goody-goody to...." Fred continued his twin's statement but trailed off himself.  
  
Arthur and Molly exchanged a look of terror. Arabella caught it. "We don't know what this means...."  
  
"It means Harry _and_ Ron are in danger!" Ginny squeaked shrilly, wondering what in bloody hell was wrong with everybody for just sitting there.  
  
Arabella composed herself now. This wasn't going to be easy to say.   
  
"Harry is gone. He vanished last night before this letter ever arrived. We don't know who's responsible for taking him and the only clues we have are some half-written letters he wrote that sound nothing like him. The real mystery is trying to find out if all of these things are connected, but for now there is no reason to believe that they are."  
  
Molly began to sob in earnest.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bill asked, shakily. "He's just.....gone? What about Dumbledore's protection measures? How could he...."  
  
Arabella shook her head. "The only way for anyone to get to Harry is if he left the protection of his relatives' home voluntarily. From what I witnessed, he did."  
  
Ginny wanted to scream out, this was ten times worse than before. And now......  
  
"There are people who are already looking into this. From the nature of this letter, the one that we should be truly concerned with is young Ronald. Whoever has him, and we can assume that they have both of the boys, is holding him hostage and will take drastic measure to get what they want."  
  
This wasn't news, the letter had made that perfectly clear. And if it had been Percy who had written it......  
  
"Percy wouldn't have let anything happen to Ron if he could've helped it. Something's weird here...." George spoke up again. Fred nodded his agreement.  
  
Molly was trying to compose herself. She looked at her husband's friend and co-worker, as well as Arabella. "What do we do? Tell me you have a plan, my boys......"   
  
"I didn't recognize the owl, but this letter gives us enough evidence to begin searching. Arthur, take whoever you need, Gus, go with him and head for Malfoy Manor. That's...um, considering your past animosity...."  
  
Arthur nodded, a look of absolute hatred in his usually mild eyes. If that psychopath did anything to his sons, he would, well......  
  
His wand hand twitched. Bill and Charlie stood up. "We're coming too, Dad." Charlie said as Arthur nodded shortly.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny cried out.  
  
"No, Ginny....Mum needs you, you need to stay here just in case news comes."   
  
Ginny bristled. "Don't treat me like I'm a baby! I have just as much of a right to go as you and...."  
  
"Ginny, for Mum, stay here. Harry's missing too, we don't need anymore problems. Just do as I ask, wait for word here. Try and get in touch with Hermione, she needs to know."  
  
Molly stood up and gathered her little girl to her in a smothering embrace. Ginny didn't have the heart to pull away. Hiding her own tears, Arabella stood up.   
  
"I'm heading to Dumbledore's. He's declared a semi-state of emergency among our small group, you know what I'm referring to?"  
  
Several nods.  
  
Arthur, pulling Molly away from their daughter for a moment, kissed his wife in a way that made their children gape and the twins hoot derisively.  
  
He embraced her and headed out without a word. Molly hugged her two eldest sons, Arabella and even Mundungus, who looked frightfully embarrassed, before all left.  
  
The silence was so heavy it seemed oppressive.  
  
Ginny didn't know how long she sat there with her mum, but about the same time tiny Pigwidgeon was paying a visit to Ms. Granger, a whirl from the fireplace caused both witches to stand up.  
  
A man stood there, dusting off his shabby robes and shaking ash from his graying hair. "Mr. Lupin?" Ginny asked incredously as the former professor stepped into the Burrow.  
  
"Forgive me Molly. I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
Molly's kind face broke into a shadow of a smile, all she could manage right now. The gentle werewolf took her hand for a moment.  
"I heard about what happened. Has there been any more news?" She shook her head.  
  
"Harry....?" Remus' gray eyes held deep pain. "No, though we think we're getting closer. It may have something to do with....me, and Sirius, something from school."  
  
"Then....these things...?"  
  
"Aren't connected, as far as we can tell. But there isn't much we know. Sirius is working on a solution. I just wanted to see how you were, to assure you that we'll find Harry but to let you know that if there anything I can do."  
  
Remus trailed off and smiled his calming smile at Ginny, who couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"You know where to reach us if there is any word?" Remus nodded.  
  
"And you?" Ginny nodded for her mum.   
  
Remus seemed unsure of what to do next, so he strolled into their kitchen. "Ginny, how about helping me with a cup of tea?"   
  
Molly nodded reassuringly at Ginny, resting her gaze on the kind man who looked at home in their tiny kitchen.  
  
After the water had boiled and the sun had nearly completely disappeared, Remus began to talk.   
He told them about Mappe, about what had happened to him, about the possibility of what might be happening to Harry and how they needed to focus all attention on other matters while he and Sirius tried to find out if this witch, who sounded frightening, was truly a threat to them.  
  
His candor actually helped. It helped this surreal situation become a little clearer, if not less frightening. Resting that intense gray-eyed gaze on Ginny, Remus spoke to her softly.  
  
"You know that we'll do anything we can to help your brothers, and Harry? If he needs....a friend....well...." Remus seemed unsure of what to say and Ginny was shocked that he had any idea.   
  
She really didn't know him that well. It was hard not to trust him, however.  
  
He rested a long hand on her shoulder, hugged Molly then left. Ginny sat with her mum, trying to form the right words to tell Hermione.....and waited.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Eat it!"  
  
Bright red hair and the head it belonged to shook violently. The burly arm around Ron's neck made it hard for him to reply, not that he wanted to anyway.  
  
There were numerous bruises on his freckled face already and his hands were tied securely behind his back, an added precaution when he had nearly gotten out that morning.  
  
"I _said_ eat it, ya little brat!" Henry was losing his small amount of patience. What good was the brat to them if he was skin and bones?  
  
Besides, looking at his beefy companions and his own less than slim figure, he couldn't figure out why anyone would turn down food, even if it looked less than appetizing even to him.  
  
Poor Ron had not been having a good time of it lately. He had been completely neglected by these three goons until last night, only having a small amount of water. He was famished, weak and sore from taking numerous cuffs.  
  
These bullies seemed to like the fact that he wouldn't give them a reaction to his pain or his anger. Then, they hit him again. The fear of humiliation that Ron had been feeling in the beginning was rapidly ebbing away. He only hoped that Percy was doing better than him.  
  
He had overheard the three goons this morning, when they had received a letter. Ron could only assume it had been from Lucius Malfoy, but he had finally been given some actual food that he couldn't help but eat in his starving position.   
  
Then he had made a break for it, but since he didn't know his way around the small alley, he'd quickly been caught again.  
  
So, now he was tied up and wasn't making any head-way on getting free. He'd been fastened to a chair until a few minutes ago but he wasn't eating a damn thing until these goons at least untied him.  
  
Swearing in frustration, Henry shoved Ron back onto the uncomfortable chair while his companions secured the boy again. Ron looked defiantly at one of them, earning another cuff for his efforts.   
  
Knodd, Ron had found out their names rather quickly, glanced at Wynken who smirked his approval.  
  
"Whadda we do if'n he don't eat nothin'?"  
  
"Wha' does'n it matter to us? We got Malfoy's attention, let 'im deal wit' the scrapper."  
  
"Are ya sure t'was Malfoy's letter?"  
  
"A'course! Spellin' all fancy and expensive parchment. Even'a 'ad that symbol, sign, thing'a what're callin' it?"  
"Crest" Ron said wearily from his uncomfortable position in the dingy room.  
  
"Shaddup, didn'a ask you!" Another cuff, this one left Ron dizzy.  
  
He suddenly thought of Percy. Where was his brother? What had happened? What did Malfoy want with them anyway?   
  
Surely he wasn't brazen enough to try anything now? Then again, Cedric Diggory had been killed without a second thought, according to Harry, and his family wasn't feuding with a family of powerful Death Eaters.  
  
Blankton sat staring stupidly at the parchment. He was the least bright of the three, which, at least for Ron, wasn't saying much.  
  
"Got any more food, 'enry?"   
  
"Yup, jus' eat this share, 'e won't be mindin'" Wynken rubbed Ron's head who jerked away violently.   
  
"Now, now, none 'o that....you'll be a-wantin' to stay in our good graces, laddie."   
  
"Eh, whatta think 'o this? This 'ere says that 'arry Potter, that, er...famous bloke, just up an' vanished, gone like a puff o' wind, this 'ere paper says."  
  
Ron's head came up in a flash. Harry!! They were talking about Harry! He shifted and opened his mouth to ask for more information before stopping himself, wisely.  
  
These three didn't know anything about his friendship with Harry. If they had any clue, or maybe he was just giving them too much credit, then he was as good as Death Eater bait. Even more so than now.  
  
But still.....Harry! Gone!! Ron's stomach twisted painfully and not from hunger.  
  
Wynken was over in a flash, well, a flash for him and took the newspaper in his beefy fists. "Hmm, lookin' like maybe our ol' pals are doin' better 'n we thought, eh lads? Ta Dark Lord and this 'ere Potter, just gotta give 'em some Weasleys and it'll be like icin' on the cake!" Wynken grinned at Ron who was fighting to keep a straight face. He couldn't betray his emotions!   
  
"Was it an attack?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.   
  
"Don' say, just says that 'The Wizardin' Comm-Com, er, group is in an roar o' sorts, boy just gone, looks like they don' have any more stuff ta write." Another nasty grin in Ron's direction.  
  
"Oh, by t'way, yer brother."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, letter we got afore ya decided to play dumb an' scamper off says he's bein' turned o'er to our Master. Gonna 'ave fun gettin' info out'a 'im. Torture 'im, then kill 'im, like that other witch, make an 'xample o' 'im. 'Ow's that soundin' to ya?"  
  
Ron's face was ghastly white. It was true that Percy annoyed him to no end, like he did to nearly everyone else, but he was still his brother.   
  
In fact, Percy and himself had been close before the older Weasley had left for Hogwarts and had come back a tad.....stuffy.   
  
He had always been a bit of a stuffed shirt but now it seemed but when he returned it seemed that talking, playing and laughing with Ron was beneath his dignity. And Ron had reacted, siding with the twins more and more and pretending he didn't care about the distance between him and his once, close older brother.  
  
Percy still acted odd sometimes. Fussing over him. Ron didn't understand it, he wished Percy would pick an attitude and stick with it. Like in his own first year at Hogwarts, after Harry and his encounter with that troll.  
  
Percy had lit into him like a blowtorch. Ron could hear him plainly even now.   
  
~_What_ were you thinking Ron! Wandering off like that!! You could have been killed, don't you realize I can't always look after you, I have to watch the other students! I'm a prefect, how could you have done something so stupid.~  
  
And so on and so forth. Percy had only yelled at him then stormed off. Ron, seething with resentment, vowed not to let his older brother get to him ever again. Prickly, perfect Percy could do as he liked.   
  
But that night, Halloween night, after Hermione, Harry and himself had recounted their harrowing tale again and again and most of the students had gone to bed, Percy had gone up to him.   
  
Ron remembered the look on Percy's face, his eyes the same color as Ron's, now full of unspoken fear behind his initial anger.  
  
He had hugged Ron very tightly and Ron had returned it. That was the last time he did so without embarrassment. He had told his little brother he loved him and that was it, Percy the prefect was back.   
  
But he was still Ron's brother.   
  
Ron was shaking. Percy.....who he'd never actually believed would turn to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was going to....what? Die? Be tortured?! No! He couldn't let that happen.  
Henry was watching Ron's reaction with ill-conceived glee.   
  
The only thing that stopped the nasty thug's comment was the sound of footsteps on the steps leading to the grimy flat.  
  
They were soft....and sinister. Ron felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up, but he still opened his mouth to yell out for help.  
  
Knodd clapped a dirty hand over it, making Ron gag, just in time. A muffled yell could still be heard, though, when the door was kicked open without any ceremony.  
  
And standing there......was Draco Malfoy.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy, his silver-blonde hair glinting in the afternoon's sunlight, couldn't quite contain his glee at surveying the scene before him.  
  
His pale eyes took in the three thugs, the disreputable place they were living in, and Weasley. Those eyes narrowed maliciously. His birthday present had come early, twice over in fact, according to the barely released Daily Prophet edition.  
  
"'Ere now, jus' whad'in bloody 'ell do you thin' you're doin'" The largest boy's heavy accent became even heavier in his astonishment. "'Ow did'ja get in 'ere?"  
  
"Alohamora" Draco said smoothly, twiddling his wand in his fingers. "Don't worry about _restrictions_, they don't apply to me"  
  
Draco then dismissed Wynken with an arrogant, practiced wave. Being around Crabbe and Goyle had made dealing with neer-do-wells like these all too easy.  
  
His lazy, cold drawl sounded out. "My, my......who would have thought that all my premonitions were correct."  
  
Wynken blinked in fury. "I said....wha'!"  
  
"Stay" Draco said casually, waving a hand at him. To his and his fellow thug's surprise, he found himself obeying this pale shrimp's command.  
  
"Hello Weasley, fancy meeting you here. Got yourself in a bit of a spot, have you?" Draco was almost nose to nose with Ron, who was fighting his bonds with increased fury. Knodd removed his hand.  
  
"What do you want you slimy, no-good bas-?"   
  
"'ho are ya?" Knodd asked the pale boy confusedly, luckily cutting off Ron's tirade.  
  
"I'm here to give you fools some help, and advice. With absolutely no benefit for myself of course, other than to savor this moment for a _very_ long time." Draco was smiling beautifically at Ron who scowled angrily.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he said smoothly, turning to the open-mouthed Slytherins. "Nice...er, flat, you have here" his sarcasm floated over the top of his companion's heads.  
  
"So, Potter has gone missing, what a shame isn't it Weasley? And I hear that your brother is as good as dead too. Hmm, talk about choosing the wrong side, not that the Dark Lord would want scum like you and your family."  
  
Ron turned dark-red. "And these three are the cream of the crop for your _side_?" He asked snidely.  
  
He regretted it. Another cuff and Draco nodded his approval. Ron tasted blood with that one.  
  
"'ere now....wha'...." Henry was still sputtering in confusion.  
  
"'Ow....'ow didja know we were 'ere?"   
  
"Simple you idiot, the letter." One pale hand motioned to the parchment on the table.  
  
"But...yer, dad?"  
  
"It was what my father would have written, _did_ write, in fact before burning the letter. The gist of it is the same. As if he would have cared what happened to vermin like this, though." Draco smiled again at Ron who was so angry he didn't care that the ropes were cutting into his skin.  
  
"He made a deal with what, Perry? Whatever his name is, to draw Potter out and save your miserable skin. How does that feel Weasley, all warm and sunshine inside?"  
  
Ron felt a little sick. No....Percy wouldn't do that to Harry, he _couldn't_. But.....  
  
"Oh yes" It was though Draco was reading Ron's thoughts. "He did, I assure you, though only to get you out of, ah, a bind?" Three mindless chuckles. Draco rolled his eyes, it was all too easy sometimes.  
  
"An' it worked, huh? It worked, didn'it? It did, sure, cause it says here that he was gone last night...."  
  
"But the letter came this morning..." Ron said, confused for a minute, before grinning in spite of himself.  
  
"So someone outsmarted your dad and his cronies, Malfoy? That's why you're here, he's too busy trying not to take the heat because Harry outsmarted him and you're stuck with the leftovers instead. Guess even your own family can't stand to work with you, you little ferret."  
  
Ron snickered and even dodged the cuff that came his way.   
  
Draco's pale eyes flashed in fury.  
  
Backpedaling quickly, Blankton looked back to the parchment he had been studying. "Uh, your dad says 'ere....."  
  
"_I_ wrote that, you moron!" Draco snarled. No wonder his father wanted nothing to do with them, they were hopeless even as yes-men.  
  
"My father could've cared less what happened to this one, he thought he had what he wanted. And don't look so satisfied, Weasley, your brother is the one who's going to take the punishment for all of this."  
  
Ron paled again. "What makes you think that any of you are possibly going to get away with this?"  
  
Draco smiled, his expression evil. "Because, Potter's missing, everyone is distracted and no one has the slightest idea of what's happened to you and your precious sibling, not that your parents could have kept track. No one cares about riff-raff like you! You and your muggle-loving, pathetic father don't amount to even a small threat to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Then why is your father so hell-bent on getting his revenge on my dad, if we're not worth worrying about?" Ron retorted, the words out before he realized it.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're going to be a part of the winning side, as I've told you time and time again. All we need to do now is get one filthy Mud-blood out of the way and my life is blissfully complete."  
  
Ron's reaction to this not even Draco could have contemplated. He was so angry he couldn't see straight, Malfoy had hit a very deep nerve.  
  
Although he had taken a step back, Draco was over-joyed at Ron's reaction. "Be grateful Weasley, it's the only reason you're still alive. I turn over Harry Potter's best friends and no one can say I don't belong with the Dark Lord's circle."  
  
"Uh....Malfoy?"  
  
Draco, his expression maniacal, had forgotten about the three master-minds of this whole plot standing behind him.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Rolling his pale eyes once again, he plastered a fake expression of pleasantness as he turned around.  
  
"Just do what you've been doing and _watch_ him. Gag him too, I don't care, just don't let yourselves be distracted!" Three nods. It was almost humerous to see the three huge, much older Slytherins obeying this pip-squeak's every command.  
  
Ron's head dropped. So, it was all just a ploy to get Harry. Unwittingly, these three had been behind it all.   
  
Malfoy had never had any intentions of letting him or Percy go, and he doubted that these three had either. Now, everyone he cared about was being drawn into it.   
  
Harry was missing, and even though it wasn't Malfoy who took him, he was still gone without a trace. And if Hermione.......  
  
Ron felt a panic he hadn't even felt with Harry, though there was plenty there too.   
  
Draco was still speaking.  
  
"I'd better get busy writing. Can't tell you what a pleasure this was, seeing _all_ of you." Draco even patted Ron on the head, his expression so smugly superior the youngest Weasley brother longed to punch his teeth in.  
  
"One letter to the Mudblood and one to, someone else.....can't let _you_ know, Weasley, it'd spoil the surprise."  
  
Grasping a dingy piece of parchment, a look of great distaste on his pointed face, Draco began writing.  
  
Dear Professor Snape.......  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
It'd taken hours but Percy finally felt he was ready. He didn't know what was going on outside, but from the disgruntled noises he kept hearing outside of the room he was imprisoned in, it wasn't good.  
  
As long as Malfoy kept his word.......  
  
Percy shut his eyes tightly, the terrible feeling of guilt overwhelming him again. How....._how_ could he have done that?  
  
Ron's face floated before him in his mind's eye. Ron could be seriously hurt or....   
  
Percy gulped. No, too much time may have passed but he couldn't give up. And Harry? What was happening? He'd give anything to know.  
  
But never mind. He had to focus on the problem at hand. Solve one problem, move on to the next. Sure, his brothers thought he was meticulous and methodical, but sometimes it came in handy.  
  
Otherwise he'd be overwhelmed by it all.  
  
He'd never mastered the spell in school. He didn't know how far away his wand was, but it was one of the most difficult types of magic. Wand retrieval. In other words, wand-less magic.  
  
And the dark forces surrounding this place was making it hard for him to concentrate. He could feel the evil, the longer he was hear and the harder he tried to block it out, the more it seeped into him.  
  
Percy took his glasses off and wiped them on his dirty robes, though not to much effect. Calming thoughts, confidence....c'mon Perce. You can do this, you have to.   
  
A voice in the back of his head, sounded suspiciously like his dad actually, said over and over. 'Can't trust Malfoy, never, _ever_ trust a Death Eater.' And that meant Ron was in danger, as well as Harry....thanks to him. Always thanks to him.  
  
Those thoughts were far from calming. Percy rested a lean hand on the door and concentrated with all his might.  
  
*Come on, Come on...._please_. You can do this, picture the wand, the core's magic...unicorn tail....you can do this......one......two.....three.......Accio Retrevo, Accio Retrevo!* His hand was shaking with the effort, sweat beads forming on his forehead.  
  
Something stirred inside of him, his thoughts became much clearer before the thought of his wand's magic, it's core, slipped away from him. "Accio Retrevo! Retrevo...uh, Caduceus! Retrevo Caduceus!!"  
  
Percy's fervent whisper finally paid off. Something clunked against the door, his wand poking through at the bottom, though not quite fitting through the crack at the door.  
  
It had worked! Percy grasped the wand and pulled hard. Some splinters came off but a moment later it was in his hands.  
  
"Alohamora" He pointed at the door. Nothing happened. Of course Malfoy was too smart to allow such a simple spell to work.  
  
Losing his temper and giving in to his frustration, Percy slammed his fist against the door as hard as he could.  
  
And it opened......  
  
Too stunned to react at first, he quickly regained his composure and looked out of the door. So far, so good, no one seemed to have heard.  
  
Percy quietly walked out, wondering how he was going to get out of here in one piece. Hearing voices coming in his direction, he darted up some steps and into the closest door. A closet.  
  
Full of long, dark robes. They would just about fit Percy. He made some quick re-arrangements, pointed his wand at his throat and whispered, "Profundus".  
  
Luckily he was only stopped once as he made his way to the door. That girl, Harper, peered at him suspiciously, unable to see his face with the robe's long hood.  
  
"Hey, bright boy.....ya seen Mr. Malfoy's son? Don't seem ta be aroun' this mornin'."  
  
"Uh...no" Percy's gruff voice sounded out, the deepening charm working like a...well, like a charm.  
  
She scowled at him, rolled her eyes and moved on.  
  
So, the little ferret isn't here either? Something prickled at the back of Percy's mind and he stored it away for later.  
  
He was just about to step out into the lengthening shadows of afternoon when something on a side-table caught his attention.  
  
A copy of the Daily Prophet which had obviously been crumpled up, then re-straightened, as though the reader had been greatly agitated, was there.  
  
Percy gulped painfully at the headlines, before doing a double-take. *Last night!! But, it was this morning that I..but, how?*  
  
So it wasn't him, and it wasn't Malfoy. Percy smirked to himself. The bastard didn't get Harry. His boss wasn't going to be happy about this. Now all Percy had to worry about was getting Ron out.   
  
He glared dangerously, the wand in his hand twitching. Which he would.  
  
One thought kept plaguing him as he prepared to apparate to Diagon Alley. If Malfoy didn't have Harry, then who did?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean?" Through gritted teeth, Malfoy spit out the question.  
  
Goyle, of the older generation, sputtered. "Uh, well....sir, he's gone."  
  
"I _know_ that you imbecile! You just said it!! _How_ did he get out."  
  
No answer. Goyle was sweating under Malfoy's cruel gaze.  
  
"You were careless weren't you? You left something out of place, allowing the brat to escape."  
  
"N-no, no sir...."  
  
"Crucio"   
  
The howl of pain did little to improve Lucius' mood. And _where_ was Draco anyway? Narcissa was a tad worried and he himself was feeling some twinges of unease.  
  
That Weasley brat had escaped! How!! No matter, those goons that had his brother would have certainly made short-work of the whelp by this time. But still......  
  
The thought that he could have had a more personal revenge on Arthur Weasley, but the chance was now gone, made his blood boil.  
  
And to top things off.....  
  
"What about Potter? You've contacted all of our associates?"  
  
The whimpering Goyle nodded. Malfoy swore viciously. This was very, very bad. His Master wasn't going to be happy with this.  
  
Turning even more pale, Malfoy grabbed an inkpot from the top of his desk and threw it at Goyle, who didn't bother to duck.  
  
"Damn them all! How could he have gotten away!! Who else could have known about Potter's protections? He just walked out! It should have been us! The Dark Lord wants Potter, he wants to finish the boy off himself. The plan was perfect......"  
  
Malfoy stopped to brood. Goyle, wiping ink away from his little, dull eyes, bit his lip and choked on the foul-tasting stuff dripping from his face.  
  
"Uh....'cause someone got there first...?"  
  
A steely gaze. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a remarkable grasp of the obvious, Goyle?"  
  
"Why, thank you certainly, sir!" Goyle beamed.  
  
"Find out where Potter has gone. And find Draco, he's going to get a talk about wandering off without us knowing. Sounds like one of those Weasley rabble. And speaking of which, _find_ that red-haired brat if it's still possible!!"  
  
Malfoy snarled and stomped out, his stomach twisting in fear as to what he now had to do. Report to Voldemort himself. The Heir of Slytherin was not going to be glad to see him.  
  
Goyle, still trying to count off on his thick fingers the number of tasks he was supposed to do, gave up and went stumbling after Malfoy, confident that his boss could remember such complicated instructions.  
  
"How did the news leak anyway?" Malfoy grumbled. At least it could have been kept a secret. Now everyone would know that it wasn't Death Eaters, no Dark Mark. Or would they? No, no one thought that the Dark Lord had returned, only those closest to the Potter brat and Albus Dumbledore had any idea.  
  
*Damn all Mud-blood lovers and interfering idiots, anyway!* He apparated away.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Luciussssss"   
  
Malfoy gulped.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"I am......not pleassssssed"  
  
Wormtail, that miserable rat, was smiling gleefully at his rival. Malfoy closed his eyes.  
  
"Crucio!" Trying not to scream, Lucius felt the agony course through him before he was released.  
  
Weak as a kitten, he could barely stand. Wormtail let out a squeaky laugh.  
  
"Potter hasssss been taken. Do we know by who?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer.  
  
Voldemort turned on him with those slanted, glowing eyes. His long, white fingers twitched and Malfoy backed away. The Dark Lord looked ready to put those spindly hands around his neck.  
"An old friend.....hassss contacted me." Hatred dripped from every syllable like a poison.  
  
"Sssshhhe hassss Potter. And she hasssss informed me that he will be ssstaying with her."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I should kill you for not desssssstroying the mad-woman when you had the chance, Luciusssss."   
  
Malfoy bowed his head low. "I beg your forgiveness, Master."  
  
"No matter."  
  
Wormtail's grin quickly disappeared. "Y-you're n-not going t-to punish him, lord?"  
  
That hideous, fanged mouth split into a smile. It gave the two Death Eaters chills.   
  
"No fool. He isssss still key to a larger plan. _You_ will try to retrieve Potter."  
  
Wormtail began to quake. "M-me, Master?!!" He squeaked in terror.  
  
"Your old, dear friendsssss are in league with that dottering old fool at Hogwartssss, true?"  
  
"T-they're not m-my friends, my lord! I have s-shown my loyalties t-to you...."  
  
"You have ssssshown nothing except that you are a cowardly, sssssstinking rat that does not deserve to have my mark placed on him."  
  
Wormtail whimpered and cowered at Voldemort's feet.   
  
"The Pottersssss are dead. Who, then, are the two people mossst willing to find the boy, the most trussssted."  
  
"Remus and.....but Black isn't t-trusted, Master! H-he is still b-being hunted and...."  
  
"Do not asssssume that I do not know those in Dumbledore's inner circle. Black will be sssssearching for his precioussss godson. The werewolf as well."  
  
Wormtail thought he was going to swoon if the Dark Lord said what he thought he was going to say.  
  
He did.  
  
"You will find thosssse two. A cheerful, happy reunion. They have dealt with Mappe before, let them deal with them again. And when they find the boy, you will take him and bring him to me."  
  
"B-b-but M-master!! I...I c-cannot! They will kill me, k-kill me!!" Wormtail's squeaky voice was even more shrill with his terror.  
  
"Whom do you fear more, rat?"  
  
"Y-you Master, a-always you."  
  
"Good. Black will die before allowing you to take the boy."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So kill him."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Memories haunted the Dark Lord when his servants had left him. Luminescent eyes, swirling. He, the most powerful wizard of all time, millions cowered before him, felt vulnerable and open under that penetrating gaze.  
  
Howling his rage, he slammed a fist down on his high-backed chair. Memories......  
  
~  
"I am Massster here! Foolish girl!!"  
  
But the girl, thin and sickly looking only smiled at him. Her smile held absolutely no fear....and those eyes. They pulled him in.  
  
A gravestone. Riddle House, bodies on the floor. The Chamber had opened and the Basilik was coming....but he was in the orphanage. Always there, alone, forgotten.  
  
His hatred knew no bounds. He screamed his fury but still the eyes wouldn't release him.  
  
"So much....so much!" A shrill, gleeful laugh penetrated through the cavern walls. His followers backed away, alarmed at the Dark Wizard's distress.  
  
Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever, was screaming and cowering. And Mappe, untouched and unbidden, stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
Her gray countenance glowed with new light. "Dark one....Master, thank you, thank you"  
  
Bony arms out-stretched and that shrill laugh. Mappe could stay and feed here forever. So much.....  
  
Agony, fear, hatred, pain, it was like a tapestry woven through these wizards and witches.  
  
And the snake in front of her. Endless, the depth, the blackness......she could feed forever.  
  
Hissing and growling sounded out. Tom Riddle, the foolish little boy, unwanted and orphaned stood there. Voldemort was gone. All that remained was a dark-haired Slytherin, Head Boy at Hogwarts, so much potential, but unwanted.....so much pain.  
  
Evil radiated from the figure as Voldemort gasped out. "Kill her! KILL HER!!" Curses sounded out and Mappe tossed them aside as though they were puffs of wind.  
  
Her eyes glowed with an unnatural light......  
  
Red, serpentine eyes opened. "Nagini....." The huge snake slithered forward.  
  
He stroked her with a white hand. "Never, never again"  
  
****************************************************************************** 


	7. Fly to the Bottom, Swim to the Top

"Third One's the Charm"   
Part 5- "Fly to the Bottom, Swim to the Top"  
  
  
Author's Notes; Once again, and not to sound redundant, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's tough work waiting for the next book (or movie) in the HP installment, writing passes that time quicker I think.  
  
This chapter dedicated to Kay, Lady Kay and all of her many personalities :-) Thank you for reviewing my chapters and for providing honest encouragement.   
  
Hmm, questions, well let's see.  
  
Roxy- Heh, I'm glad you like to see more Harry. (Who doesn't? Everybody loves Harry, or they _should_ Fixes a stern glare on everyone) Poor Harry. He's rather out of commission in this fic, like my other one. That can't be good, but sappy, gooey, all around fluffy goodness (sounds like it'll get caught in your teeth) is coming later, for now Harry is being drawn further and further into himself.   
  
Mappe does indeed have a home. I picture it somewhere near Bath, but more inland. It's not that large but she does come from a full-blooded wizarding family so she has some money in Gringotts. (_Deep_ in Gringotts hmm. She was Slytherin) but she has just inherited the estate from her parents, who passed on and I'm not sure if I mention this in the fic but they have died a little over a year before. Mappe goes into hibernation of a sort until Voldemort's rise, then all H-E-C-K breaks loose. Hmm, a pure Mappe story might be a bad idea, though I don't think I could write it, she's too much of a loose cannon. As for the name, I'm not exactly sure where I got it from, except I was thinking of the Arthurian legends and The Mists of Avalon lore, those kinds of names. I just fiddled with the spelling a bit, makes it easier for names. Thanks for the review, as always!  
  
  
Percy and Ron rule, one of the understated connections in HP, and I'm a die-hard. It's _there_, that protective older brother, younger brother thing. It's damned sweet.   
  
Kavish- Wow!! I mean, WOW! Thanks for your last review, that was....just, terrific! I thought that your insights on the characters were excellent, and they were very helpful for this next part as well.   
  
I laughed so hard when I read your bit on Malfoy though. So true! And Percy!! Percy really is an underdeveloped character. I like him though. Really, all of your insights were great. Actually, I seriously thought about your plan for Percy getting Ron out, but I had to add a little more angst to their lives, just for fun and because I CAN! Just kidding. Just assume that Percy's original plan was what you explained. It makes sense.   
  
Oh, and does anyone else think that Hagrid is neglected in a lot of fics? Hmm.......  
  
Onwards we go!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
It was so still, so silent. Mappe Maleficent hummed to herself, tracing her long fingernails along a window pane. The light outside hurt her eyes, so she remained deeply concealed in the small room's shadows.  
  
A shadow herself.  
  
A giggle, more humming, then a broken whisper. "Little lamb, my little lamb....sweet boy."   
  
A low moan from the bed and Mappe's luminescent eyes widened as she drew a shuddering breath.   
  
"Mine, my dear boy. Sleep now, forget. Stay....please stay."   
  
The dust swirled and circled in the window's light.   
  
Yesterday's and this morning's copy of The Daily Prophet lay unheeded downstairs in the dark, musty library.  
  
Mappe's lank hair fell forward, covering her face as she mumbled and hummed to herself. She wrapped her thin arms about her frame and rocked back and forth.  
  
Another moan, then a sharp cry of pain, not physical but deeper. Something very, very deep.  
  
Mappe stood and focused those eyes on the bed. The boy...._her_ boy lay there. She could feel the Dark One circling him. Trying to get into his mind.  
  
One claw-like hand brushed over Harry Potter's famous lightning-shaped scar. It lit up with a blinding intensity and Harry screamed in pain before going completely limp.  
  
A far-off cry of hatred sounded in Mappe's mind, shaking her to her core. Waves of darkness, of the power-lust, of anger hit her with shocking intensity.  
  
She threw back her head and laughed. Trissy, downstairs, heard it and miserably pulled her ears down to try and block the sound. She knew that she had a loyalty to the troubled witch, but she also had a loyalty to the boy lying up there, lost in agonizing, troubled dreams.  
  
Something was searching for him. Something was sweeping through this place, hovering outside. It was on the outskirts, venting its frustrations at not being able to reach the boy now that he was no longer within the protected boundaries Dumbledore had placed him in.  
  
Trissy squeaked with growing terror. A phantom, an apparition (or was it?) floated by the window, creating a darkened space where only light should be. Slanted red eyes peered from it and fangs dripped with venomous intent.  
  
~Give me the boy, hisss, give him to ME! Troubled one, he issssss of no concern to you~  
  
Trissy darted under a table, her bulbous eyes overflowing with tears. The Dark One, as Missus Mappe called him, was beckoning.  
  
The voice penetrated through the walls. Objects began to shake from their perched positions as though a ground tremor was shaking the mansion.  
  
Mappe only wove her hand over Harry's scar. The boy's green eyes opened and a momentary flash of intense color was seen, along with fourteen year's worth of pain, sadness and fear. Then, it was gone, faded away to something that wasn't Harry at all.  
  
The boy's body relaxed completely. Even his hair seemed to fall flat. The evil hiss, a whisper of maliciousness, grew shrill with rage.  
  
~Give him to me! You will pay for thissssss, with your life you will pay!! The boy will die alssssssso, nothing can protect him from me. Return the ssssssssssoul, RETURN IT!!!~  
  
Mappe laughed again and clutched Harry's forehead. The scar glowed intensely, changing from green to white and finally to a blood-red. A scream sounded through the walls and, like smoke escaping through a chimney, the shadow was gone.  
  
Voldemort's connection to Harry was momentarily severed, though Mappe could still feel its tenuous strands reaching out.  
  
She couldn't remove it completely. To do so would be to reverse time itself, to go back to that fateful night and undo Lily Potter's sacrifice, undo the rebounding of Avada Kedavra. And although Mappe never doubted the extent of her own power, she was satisfied with what she had.  
  
This one wouldn't leave her. He was her's, her's alone. The hand moved to brush the soft, thick black hair away. Harry lay there as though in a coma.   
  
Smiling, she took his glasses off and crushed them in a brutal gesture, her face never losing its peaceful composure. He would never need them again.  
  
They belonged to another world, far away. The boy would never return to it. His soul was locked in a safe, distant place. It would never return. She could feel the essence of it, of the emotions, the sheer _power_. And it was her's alone.  
  
The Dark One was warned. She had begged and pleaded, then threatened, but he had only wanted Harry. The boy was _her's_!!  
  
A vicious snarl finally broke the eerie sublimeness of Mappe's gaunt face.   
  
No matter. She could feed, she had the remnants of the connection. She could see all of what transpired among the Dark One's followers.......and she could feel the boy's endless potential, while he slept far, far away.  
  
Never to return. Harry's eyes grew dimmer and dimmer, memories falling away like sand through a sieve. Emotions forgotten, meaningless.  
  
A voice, glowing, swirling eyes. The voice sang in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Fly to the bottom, swim to the top. All this world has gone away, all you felt and thought. Sinking through the endless depths, falling, falling down. All which bound you to this place, failing, fading, drown......"  
  
*Peace............*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
1978- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Everyone, stick close together." Two nods. James fixed his glasses determinedly. Sirius knew that gesture.  
  
In Quidditch it meant that the opposing team was about to lose very quickly. He only hoped it would be the same case for Mappe.  
  
"Are you sure Peter knows what he's doing?" He asked, a tinge of doubt coloring his voice.  
  
James raised a dark eyebrow and shook his head a bit. "Someone needs to be watching from the outside, in case Mappe tries to make a break for it with Remus. Besides, you know he'll run to a teacher as soon as he thinks things aren't going well, which in this case could actually be a good thing."  
  
Now it was Sirius' turn to raise an eyebrow. He never thought he'd see the day when James thought that conspiring with a teacher was a good idea. Except with Dumbledore. Something about the venerable old wizard inspired trust.  
  
Lily said nothing, only grasped James hand tightly. Her lovely face was a mask of worry.   
Sirius knew how close Lily was to Remus. Not in the same way as James, of course, but in an overprotective kind of way. When Remus had a particularly bad episode and seemed so very run-down, it was usually Lily who helped him recover.  
  
And with Remus James exhibited _less_ than any feelings of jealousy. Not even with Sirius did he do that.  
  
Of course, Sirius thought a trifle sheepishly, Remus had never tried to make the moves on Lily before she and James had become an item.   
  
And Remus didn't have the reputation of being quite the ladies-man that the tall, good-looking and confident Black did.  
  
Which was probably why the girls flocked to the young werewolf and Sirius had to work a bit for his share. Maybe it was that innocent look to his face, something about his eyes too. You could see the nature underneath, kind, composed but tormented at times.   
  
Probably they just went wild over the thick, tousled, brown locks that always flopped over Remus' face in an endearing way.  
  
Sirius didn't realize he was gripping his robes tightly, his knuckles white. Guess he was a little worried himself.  
  
The map, glowing softly in James' hands, did not show anything encouraging. Remus' name was getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
Lily couldn't take her eyes off of the parchment either. When her lip trembled, Sirius tapped James on the shoulder, breaking the other boy from his deep concentration.  
  
The tunnel was dark, they were almost to the end. But....silence, nothing on the other side. That was certainly new to Sirius and James.  
  
Finally, a door. A creepy, blueish light could be seen, though very faintly, through the crack at the bottom.  
  
James held Lily's hand up and kissed it before fixing his glasses again. Sirius clapped his best friend on the back and all three entered, James, Sirius and Lily at the rear......wands out.  
  
The boys had never seen the Shrieking Shack so still. The very dust seemed frozen. Nothing moved.  
  
Nothing could be heard. James made a quick motion with his hand and the three followed the light, up the stairs, where it was glowing stronger. Sirius felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
Lily shivered. Something crackled like electricity. James' wand hand was a little unsteady as he pushed the door open.  
  
It's usually noisy hinges didn't make a sound.  
  
A bone-thin figure sat at the far corner, beside the foot of the moldy old bed. Mappe's long, thin hair fell around her face. Her body, clothed in torn hospital robes, glowed with the unnatural light.  
  
And beside her, his head in her lap, lay Remus Lupin. James didn't take his eyes off of his friend but Sirius was watching Mappe with growing horror.  
  
As the witch slowly raised her head, Lily screamed in terror. Mappe's eyes were glowing, the blue light pouring from them gave her face a gaunt, skull-like appearance.  
  
Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away. Something about this...all of this. His mind felt far-away, his knees were buckling. James grabbed his shoulder, yelled his name.  
  
Lily made a move to go to Remus but a shriek of rage came from Mappe, followed by a low, evil hiss.  
  
~ 'I've waited too long.......too long.' 'Then you should have _died_, died rather than betray them' Harry.....Harry~ Sirius' thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't focus....  
  
"Sirius...PADFOOT!!" James was yelling in terror as Sirius came back, feeling dizzy and sick. It was James there, of course it was James, who else would it be? But...the eyes, something.....he didn't understand.....something was wrong.  
  
James looked him over before running to Lily's aid.   
  
Mappe screamed again and waved her hand. Lily crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap.   
  
"Lily!!" James forgot everything else. He was at her side, wand held out. "Stupefy!!" The spell hit Mappe and knocked her away from Remus.  
  
She wasn't unconscious, but she seemed momentarily stunned. James wand flew away from him and into Mappe's waiting grip, but she didn't seem to remember how to use it.  
  
Sirius charged at the witch, yelling in anger. Mappe came back to life and Sirius felt himself pushed towards the far wall, his head hitting something solid and his vision clouding momentarily.  
  
Lily was trying to stand up, though with difficulty. "Remus! Remus!! Please, come back!! You have to, please! It's Lily, Remus!"  
  
James, circling Mappe, looking for a way to retrieve his wand, motioned to Lily to try and drag Remus away from the Slytherin.  
  
A finger on Remus' hand suddenly twitched. Sirius, shaking his head to clear it and feeling blood on his forehead, felt a wave of relief. The map, forgotten on the floor, was showing Remus' name a little more clearly.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius' tried to yell, but his voice was so weak. "The map! Keep talking to him!"  
  
Lily nodded, terrified and smoothed Remus' hair back. Her lips were moving but neither of the other boys could hear what she was saying.  
  
Sirius grabbed his own wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" James wand came soaring into his own hands.  
  
"One, two, THREE!" On cue, the boys hit Mappe with the strongest spell they could. "Impedimenta!!"   
  
Mappe crumbled.  
  
Remus suddenly threw his head back and screamed in agony. Sirius and James were beside him in a heartbeat.  
  
"REMUS!" Lily was sobbing. The young werewolf's skin was like paper, gray and life-less. His eyes opened and instead of the intelligence one could usually see, they were dull and empty.  
  
Lily was crying. "Oh, James....what did she do to him? Remus? Can you hear us? Please, answer....."  
  
James was white as a sheet. "Remus? It's James, come back mate. C'mon, please....Moony?"  
  
Sirius felt odd. Memories, emotions, he felt as though he were in two places at once. ~Brother, embraced him like a brother......believe me, Remus, believe me old friend...you're all I have left. If you're gone, what will I do.....?~  
  
He didn't know he'd said the words aloud until Remus stirred again.   
  
Somewhere, far away, the mists on the moor cleared for a moment and Remus Lupin saw a man, a skeletal-thin man, broken from despair. 'Sirius?' The word echoed throughout the cold, lonely place.  
  
Sirius, *How can that be him!* didn't answer. Friend...brother....comrade, Moony, we wouldn't desert you.  
  
Doesn't matter, we don't see the wolf, we see _you_. We care about you, Remus....we love you, for you.  
  
The moor's rains and thick fog seemed to be clearing. Green, brown, red, colors were coming back,.... light glinted off of a familiar pair of glasses. James. A wand....the Lumos charm, apparently.  
  
Sirius, Lily.....beautiful Lily. She always cries over me. _For me_.   
  
Remus blinked. "Remus?" Lily said uncertainly. A wisp of a smile touched the young werewolf's weathered face and he nodded.  
  
"Remus...thank god, oh...." She embraced him tightly. Sirius was gripping Remus' hand. He turned to look at his old friend.   
  
A connection, a promise, the future and the past. The dark, cloudy moment passed and Sirius hugged his friend as well, followed by James who mussed Remus' hair up.  
  
"P-Peter?" Remus' voice was barely heard, weak from lack of use.   
  
"Outside, probably with the entire Hogwarts staff with him by now." Remus laughed before coughing deeply.  
  
James' brow furrowed in concern. "C'mon old friend....you need to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"James? Um, what about, _her_?" Lily, her vivid green eyes full of compassion (now that Remus seemed all right) looked towards Mappe's body.  
  
"Let Dumbledore deal with it. I think this is over our heads." It was Sirius who spoke with uncharacteristic um, seriousness.   
  
The other two nodded and Remus' head drooped exhaustively. Lily pressed a hand to the young werewolf's cheek and he tried to smile again to say he was okay, before passing out.  
  
Sometime later, Remus could feel himself drifting. But.....he was warm, someone was watching over him. The wolf's howl had been silenced, all he felt now was content.  
  
He opened his eyes gingerly, his head pounding with the effort and saw four heads in various positions of sleep around his bed.   
  
From the looks of it, they had snuck up after Madam Pomfrey had ordered them to bed. All in their pajamas, all looking completely exhausted. Remus noticed that Sirius' head was bandaged.  
  
Remus felt something deep and powerful touch his battered heart. They cared about him, they loved him. They had all risked danger for him. _Him_, the werewolf, the monster.   
  
Lily's head stirred as though she could sense Remus' disconcerting thoughts. No, not a monster, but a person, a friend.  
  
His composure momentarily shattered, Remus wiped away the few tears that leaked out, quickly, and noticed two notes on his bed stand.  
  
One, scribbled by Madam Pomfrey, said that the Lupins would be there early in the morning, and that they send their love and their relief.   
  
Remus recognized Sirius' messy handwriting on the other. It read  
  
Moony,  
Glad you're okay, mate, gave us quite a turn there. Mappe has been sent to her parents, Dumbledore decided that they would know what to do. He wants to talk to you tomorrow about some things that you...um, experienced. I think its got something to do with repressed memories, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Remus grinned before continuing.  
  
...anyway, we decided that Snape needs to be introduced to Mappe as soon as possible. What do you think? Oh, and you know when you need to talk, the Marauders will always be here to tease you mercilessly.  
  
Padfoot  
Prongs (in James' more even scrawl)  
Wormtail (Peter's minuscule, shaky handwriting)  
Tigerlily (There was a heart there too, Remus noticed, blushing and shooting a glance at the sleeping James)  
  
Although he felt happier than he had felt in a long time, knowing that four of the greatest friends ever were watching his back, he still had an uneasy premonition.  
  
They were going to go off and start their own lives, even with Voldemort's increasing threat. But Remus knew, somehow, as he drifted off to sleep, that he hadn't seen the last of Mappe Maleficent.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Dad....Dad, Dad!!"  
  
Arthur turned to meet his second-oldest gaze but his eyes were far-away.  
  
Charlie glanced at Bill in concern and the eldest Weasley put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We need to do this the right way. If...Malfoy um, has something, or knows anything."  
  
"Yes, of course boys. I know." Arthur's voice wasn't completely steady.  
  
"The winds picking up, I think there's a storm on the way!" Charlie shouted. Arthur didn't act like he had heard.  
  
"Weasley...."  
  
Three red-heads turned his way as Mundungus Fletcher sighed. "Arthur.....ya wantin' me to go in first? Scope things out afore we, er, y'know."  
  
Arthur Weasley's eyes could have frozen a block of ice in the Sahara. "No....I'll deal with this."  
  
"Dad......"  
  
Arthur didn't bother with the door-knocker but used his fist to pound on the heavy front door of Malfoy Manor.   
  
Four wands stood at the ready, including a piece of paper Fletcher carried to avoid, um, _embarrassing_ questions.  
  
A sullen face could be seen through a crack as the door opened. Bill pushed his father aside and smiled at the young girl, tucking a piece of escaped ponytail hair behind an ear.  
  
"Hello there! We wanted to speak to Mr. Malfoy, miss?"  
  
The girl looked Bill over with an interested glance and a hint of a smile could be seen on her heavily made-up face.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Malfoy ain't here, but I'll be _glad_ to visit if you want."  
  
She battered mascara coated eyes and Bill's smile faltered for a nanosecond before it brightened.  
  
"Sure, but me and my companions here are going to be soaked in a bit. I'm here on Gringott's business, you know."  
  
The girl smiled brighter and cocked her head at the good-looking Weasley. On cue Bill took out is Gringotts ID and flashed it at the girl.  
  
Charlie had an expression of amazement behind his brother. There had never been a situation that Bill couldn't charm his way out of.  
  
"Come on....in..." The girl's smile faded away when she saw Bill's companions and, though it took a while, pieced two and two together.  
  
Maybe it was the excess of red hair. "Say, I thought you said this 'ere was Grin'ott's busi-ness, wot's them doin' 'ere?"   
  
"They're here to aid in my, um..investigation." Bill's voice had an edge of steel to it. "I hope you could give me a hand as well."  
  
"I don' know nothin'"  
  
"We didn'a say ya did, lass." Fletcher spoke up, fingering his wand. The gesture wasn't lost on the girl.  
  
"Uh..um, asides, Mr. Malfoy ain't here. You don' 'ave any right to be 'ere!"  
  
"Harper!! Who's there? Is it Draco? Tell him I'm _very_ upset and....."  
  
A beautiful woman came rushing down the stairs. The four men got the feeling she was usually more composed than what she was right now, with strands of curling blonde hair around an elegant, if cold, face.  
  
Large blue eyes widened in shock then darkened in anger. "You!!" She hissed at Arthur. Mr. Weasley stood his ground, his expression blank.  
  
Bill eyed the woman appraisingly and Narcissa Malfoy, catching the tall red-head's eye blushed before scowling furiously.  
  
"Harper!!" She screeched.   
  
The maid actually flinched.  
  
"What possessed you to let _this_ into the house! I warned you about that."  
  
"They 'ad an excuse, ma'am. Lied to me face, they did."  
  
Bill winked at the girl who turned red with fury and.....something else.  
  
Arthur didn't waste any more time.  
  
"Narcissa, where is Lucius?"  
  
"You barge in here and give _me_ orders!!" The perfect nose turned up haughtily. "I don't know, he's away on business and I'm not certain when he'll return, now kindly....."  
  
"I don't believe you." The room's temperature dropped at Arthur's tone. Bill stepped back to stand beside his father, realizing what must be running through his head.  
  
"I'm going to ask you a very important question." Narcissa blinked.  
"Where are my sons?"   
  
"Your sons?" Narcissa asked blankly.   
  
"Yes!" Arthur was growling. Charlie, used to working with dragons, put a restraining hand on his father and even Harper backed away.  
  
"Percy and Ron. So help me, _where_ are they!! Forgive me if I think your husband's _business_ might be connected to their disappearance."  
  
"How _dare_ you....."  
  
"I dare, Narcissa. Where are they."  
  
"I-I don't know." Bill caught his younger brother's eye. She was telling the truth. You could see it.  
  
Bill tried a more diplomatic approach. "Your son, Draco? He doesn't get along with my brother I've heard. Or Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's name hung in the air, creating a new tension.   
  
"Yes? What about it?" Narcissa backed away. Harper stepped closer, fixated on the eldest Weasley.  
  
"Is he missing also?" To everyone's surprise, Narcissa looked away.   
  
Her beautiful face was in a snarl when she looked down again. "That is _none_ of your business!! At least decent wizarding families like us know how to care for our children, instead of that half-clothed rabble you choose...."  
  
"That's enough." Fletcher was holding Arthur back. Mr. Weasley seemed to be hanging on to his self-control by a thread.  
  
"Uh, ma'am?"  
  
"Shut up you stupid, stupid girl!!"  
  
Harper flinched.  
  
"You have something to say?" Bill asked her kindly.  
  
"Harper, I swear I'll turn you from this place without a crust of bread you ungrateful, little...."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening." Bill remarked as though Narcissa hadn't spoken.  
"Uh...there's was one of yer brothers, not the youngest but...."  
  
"Percy?" Arthur asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, tha's 'im, I think. Glasses? Nose turned up like so? Got a glare on like he's a-used to it?"  
  
"That's Percy" Charlie remarked wryly.  
  
"He uh...slipped out this mornin'. Dunno where 'e went but...well, there....."  
  
Silence. Narcissa looked startled.  
  
"Harper, what in Salazar's name are you talking about?"   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ma'am, he uh...had this 'un write a letter...."  
  
"Was Percy all right?" Arthur asked quietly.  
  
"Sure thing! At least, he was when I last saw 'im." Harper's reply wasn't altogether comforting.   
  
"And Ron?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Dunno about that 'un. Wasn't 'ere, didn'na see 'im either. Can't tell ya."  
  
Bill smiled at the girl. "Thanks for the info, you've been a big help."  
  
Narcissa had slid down to sit on a step, her expression completely bewildered.  
  
"Your husband should keep you better informed." Arthur said coldly.  
  
"My Draco is gone." She said softly. "He's been gone since this morning. I was afraid to ask questions, I'm not sure where he would be and my...Lucius, would be....upset."  
  
"Figure that...." Gus snorted.  
  
Charlie stomped past all of them. "W-where are you going?!" Narcissa asked distractedly.  
  
"To search your husband's office, if that's all right ma'am." Charlie's sarcasm was barely heard.  
  
"Uh...excuse my brother." Bill smiled at Narcissa, offered her an arm and motioned with his head for Arthur and Gus to follow the second-eldest Weasley.  
  
The door, locked, was thrown open with a flash of light and a muttered spell. Narcissa cringed at the sound of crashing wood.  
"Hate to see dear 'ol Lucius' reaction to all of this." Bill said softly.   
  
"Oh, he won't be too angry." Narcissa said, her voice distant. "He mainly works in there for show, the real work takes place....far away."  
  
As much as Bill's heckles were up, and although he didn't trust this woman, he got the feeling that Narcissa knew as little about Lucius' moonlighting as possible and that suited her just fine.  
  
"You're not afraid of him?"  
  
"Of Lucius? Oh no.....he wouldn't touch me or Draco. It's those that don't mind seeing him out of the way that he worries about."  
  
"What a prince." Bill muttered.  
  
A loud banging stopped all other activity in the mansion.  
  
"What was that?" Narcissa gasped.   
  
Harper shrugged and looked ready to bolt.  
  
More banging. Bill cautiously stood up and opened the front door.  
  
He pulled his now rain-soaked head inside again. "Can't see much, getting too dark. Looks like two people are out there though."  
  
Harper glanced at her mistress. "Ya want I should let 'em in, ma'am."  
  
Narcissa seemed to be debating with herself, glancing at the enemy and feeling foolish for her temporary fraternization with him.  
  
"Fine."   
  
The gate could be heard opening and the door was opened. Two figures, one much taller than the other stood there.  
  
Arthur, pale and sweaty, came in at this moment and looked at the two new-comers in bewilderment.   
  
"What...what are _you_ doing here! Your parents will...."  
  
"Uh, hi Mr. Weasley. I think I know where Ron is." Hermione Granger's bushy hair was even more wild thanks to the humidity and the sopping rain.  
  
Next to her, drenched himself, stood Severus Snape.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin, former professor at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, jerked awake with a start.  
  
He was drenched in sweat, his hands clenched in fists. *Nightmare* He'd had a nightmare. One of those bad ones, the ones that slipped away from him the moment he awoke but that contained dark shadows and deep fear.  
  
He didn't have to guess what had caused it. Anxiety over the fate of the two missing Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, but most of all.....Harry. Harry was missing and no one knew where he was.   
  
Dumbledore, keeping a close ear to the ground and to someone else behind enemy lines, had heard no news. At least none that he had conveyed to the two worried Marauders.   
  
But.....something was bothering him, something was on the outskirts of his mind and he couldn't break through.  
  
Those eyes, the moor's winds howling around him, he couldn't see, couldn't remember. Remus rubbed his temples in a tired gesture. If only he could recall!  
  
Tying on a robe, Remus headed downstairs, noticing how disheveled his small cottage was becoming. Of course, cleaning wasn't top priority for him right now. The dust that he kicked up was a bit depressing though.  
  
A light was in the kitchen, coming from a solitary candle. The deep lines in Sirius' once youthful face were even more prominent in the dim room.   
  
Lupin felt a stab of deep pity for Sirius, who really hadn't asked for any of this but who was now deeply involved with James and Lily's son's life. Not that he would have had it any other way.  
  
Dear Harry.....   
  
What a marvel that boy was. "I don't suppose it's any use for me to tell you to try and get some rest, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius looked up, his eyes bleary from exhaustion. "Oh, Moony...didn't hear you come in."  
  
Black's voice was hoarse. Remus tried not to notice. "I..um, couldn't sleep." Sirius shrugged dejectedly.  
  
"Dumbledore said that Voldemort and his slaves don't have Harry."  
  
"I know, I was there when he told us."  
  
"So....do you think you're doing the boy any good killing yourself? You need sleep, old friend, try and take your mind off of...."  
  
"How?!!" Sirius' sharp reply resembled a bark. "What if he's dead? Or hurt, or lost, or...."  
  
"Stop!! You think that I don't care? That Harry isn't all I have left too? Just....._stop_ Padfoot. You're driving yourself mad and taking me with you."  
  
"I'm....sorry"  
  
"I know"  
  
The two sat at the table, not saying anything for a long time. Outside, thunder rumbled and they could hear the rain begin to come down.  
  
Remus stood silently and got a cup of tea ready. Sirius, he noticed, didn't drink any.  
  
The ex-convict dug the heels of his hands into his eye-sockets, his shoulders shaking for a moment.  
  
Remus didn't know what to do except pat his oldest friend on the shoulder and wait for it to pass. "This is worse......"  
  
"I have a hard time believing that."  
  
"Well, it is. At least in there my visions weren't real. I mean, Azkaban may have been a hell-hole but this...."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"We've covered that already."  
  
"No, I mean, for doubting you. I shouldn't have. I mean, it didn't make sense even at the time Sirius, but I should....."  
  
"You trying to take over Trelawney's job now, Moony? You couldn't have known, but you believed me when it counted."  
  
"Sure wish Harry was upstairs right now, getting ready to wake up in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, I'd go to get him some of his school supplies tomorrow. Robes, books, a new broom."  
  
"Padfoot......." Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Quidditch everything, books on pranks, books on anything _except_ school subjects."  
"Padfoot!"  
  
"Then, I'd teach him how to ride my motorcycle."  
  
"Oh for....Sirius!"  
  
Black actually grinned, the deep pain that never seemed to leave his eyes abated for the time being. It was nice to lose himself in these kind of thoughts, even though it was dangerous to stay away for too long.  
  
"Where _is_ that motorcycle anyway?"  
  
"In storage at the Ministry, along with your wand. Hagrid turned it in after, um...the incident."  
  
"Oh. Well, hopefully he got some good use out of it for awhile."  
  
Remus stared moodily into his half-empty cup, looking at the swirling colors. There, there it was _again_. At the fringes of his memory.  
  
"Uh, earth to Moony?"  
  
"Remember what we talked about the night Harry vanished?"  
  
Sirius stiffened and nodded, his expression carefully neutral. "I couldn't remember exact details though. Any luck on your part?"  
  
"No. Padfoot, I think there's been some sort of....block, put on us, to keep something important out of our subconscious."  
  
Sirius stared at him intensely. Neither one of them had talked about that night before they graduated from Hogwarts. Probably because neither could remember specific details, but the phantoms were still lurking there.  
  
The wolf howled, long and low from inside Lupin and Remus shivered. "I need to see Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, actually."  
  
"Think of _what_?"   
  
"I think the Headmaster would know how to retrieve our memories, like a Pensieve or something."  
  
"What does this have to do with Harry?"  
  
"Everything old friend. There are just some very, uh, odd coincidences at work. Why would Harry leave now? He knows the danger and its not like him to leave without being provoked. And those letters. That's not Harry."  
  
Again, that spasm of pain....and guilt on Sirius' face. "I should have kept in closer contact with him."  
  
"Now's not the time, Sirius! We have to focus on what could be happening to Harry right now."  
  
Sirius turned white. "No...no, don't look like that. Apologies, he's okay, just keep believing it."  
  
"I'm trying"  
  
"Harry left when everyone thought you were after him, but he was seriously provoked, according to sources."  
  
"Damn muggles."   
  
Remus snickered. "Don't let Arthur catch you saying that." The werewolf trailed off, looking uneasy.  
  
"Poor man, no news there either?"  
  
"A search party has looked through Malfoy Manor but didn't find anything. Although they did discover something of interest."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to ask what when a clatter, a scurrying of feet and the sound of something being knocked over was heard.  
  
A deep growl came from Padfoot's throat and Remus pulled his wand out of his robe pocket. "Any idea what, or who, that was?"  
  
A sharp bark that didn't promise anything good for the person on the receiving end of those teeth echoed through the small house.  
  
More scampering, frantic sounding this time and a shattering of glass. Remus casually let Padfoot go and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
All hell broke loose in the next room. Barking, squeaking, yelling, whimpering, objects being broken, toppled over, glass broken, squeals, curses and finally a shout of triumph.  
  
Sirius stood there, holding a squirming bit of filth in his hand. A rat.   
  
Remus' eyes narrowed and he took the squealing rat from Sirius, who transformed again. There was murder in those pale eyes, hatred pulsing from them.  
  
"Hmm, fancy seeing you again Peter. Did Voldemort get tired of your incompetence and decide to inflict you on us?"  
  
Saliva was dripping from Padfoot's mouth. "I would transform if I were you, it will make you more difficult to swallow."  
  
Peter Pettigrew appeared and cowered at the bottom of Remus' robes in a shivering, pathetic lump.  
  
"Sirius, easy....."  
  
Sirius wasn't paying attention as his jaws snapped inches away from Peter's throat. Peter squealed and backed away but since there was a wall behind him, he could only scratch at the faded paper. His actions make him look even more rodent-like than usual.  
  
Sirius transformed and before Remus could stop him he slammed Wormtail against the wall with brutal force.  
  
"I'll ask you once before I tear out your still-beating heart. WHERE IS HARRY!!" Peter was weeping now and Remus stepped back in disgust to what he saw on his floor.  
  
He should make the miserable traitor clean that up as well, if he could still function enough to do it later on.   
  
"I would answer Peter." Remus' collected expression was at odds with the virulent anger in his eyes.  
  
"I....d-d-don't k-kn-know."   
  
"You lie like the filthy, miserable rat you are. That was your only chance."  
  
"NO! N-NO, p-p-please, I r-real-ly d-d-d-don't know. M-M-Master is l-look-king for him!!"  
  
"And the Weasley boys?! What has that snake done with them? You piece of trash, they took care of you!! Ron and Percy, you don't deserve to....."  
  
An expression of confusion passed over Pettigrew's pointed face, before panic set in.   
  
"I-I d-d-don't kn-know anyt-th-thing about t-tha-that. Th-Th-They're g-gone?"  
  
"They're gone?!" Sirius mimicked cruelly before drawing a fist back. Remus caught it and shook his head slightly, though the werewolf didn't take his eyes off of the rat.   
  
Sirius was panting too hard to continue. He caught his breath and slammed Peter against the wall again.  
  
"And you were sent here, WHY!!"  
  
Peter shook his head, crying and denying being sent there by anyone.  
  
"Oh come now Peter. You know as well as we do that there isn't any reason you would stick your neck out unless you were given express orders to spy on us."  
  
"N-n-no!"  
  
"And Harry isn't here to save your stinking neck! But I swear, and you'd _better_ believe me. If anything has happened to that boy, if one hair has been disturbed on his head, I'll make you pray for your own death...."  
  
Even Remus stepped back from Sirius at that. "Take _that_ message back to your _Master_" Sirius spit out.  
  
Peter Pettigrew collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Sirius cursed and looked at Remus. He actually grinned. "Guess you overdid it, Padfoot."   
  
"Overdid it nothing. I meant every word."  
  
Remus kicked at the unconscious Pettigrew distastefully. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"  
  
Sirius growled dangerously. "I'm not sure, but it looks that way, why else would he be here except to get information?"  
  
"So Voldemort can't get to Harry either, huh. That's one comforting piece of information. 'Bout time we had some."  
  
When Peter awoke, he was tied to a chair in Remus' kitchen, with two very angry former Marauders looking at him, one of whom with their wand fixed in his sights.  
  
"Go ahead Peter, transform. Make our job a lot easier."  
  
Sirius grinned, Peter began sweating. "Certainly, Moony. We'll get the evidence we need to clear my name, your body. Of course, it might take a day or two but we'll get it. Yuck, if ordinary rats taste foul enough, what would this sorry excuse be like?"  
  
"Don't know, curious to find out _Wormtail_"  
  
Peter was about ready to take back those words about being more afraid of Voldemort than these two.  
  
They both had an unnatural light in their eyes from a combination of worry and lack of sleep. That, and a complete, encompassing hatred of _him_.  
  
"My master has powers, you'll be...s-sorry."  
  
"Who'll be sorry?" Remus' cool reply was even more nerve-racking than Sirius' open rage.  
  
"A werewolf and a murderer....."  
  
Peter squealed as Sirius wrapped his hands around the pudgy neck. "Not a murderer yet but I'm willing to make exceptions."  
  
Peter began squeaking in a very high voice. "I don't know where Harry is, I swear, I swear it!! My master wants him! I don't know, please, believe me!!"  
  
"Oh, of course we believe you Peter and we'll show you the mercy you showed James and Lily."  
  
"And Sirius" Remus clapped his friend on the back.  
  
"And Harry" Now Sirius looked very, very dangerous. Remus and Peter caught the glint of a small knife in his hands.   
  
The chair under Peter began to shake uncontrollably. "How about I do to you what you did to my godson? Huh? Cut into his elbow, tie him to a gravestone, strike him....how does all of this sound? Don't you realize by now that what you do to him, you do to me?"  
  
Peter was opening and closing his mouth but seemed to have forgotten how to speak.   
  
"You can do what you want to me, I'm stronger than you'll ever be, but when you come after Harry, then you pay the price....."   
  
Remus had forgotten how intimidating the former Auror could be. No wonder he'd been on a few Death Eaters' hit list before Voldemort's fall.  
  
Peter's self-preservation, his strongest trait, kicked in, consequences be damned.  
  
"You kill me and you'll never find where Harry went. It's too late now, it's too late, for all of us!!" Wormtail began giggling like a mad-man.   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
Sirius and Remus whirled in surprise.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood there, calmly ringing water from his long-silver beard.  
  
"Why, hello Peter! It _has_ been awhile, hasn't it?" The half-moon glasses reflected Peter fainting yet again.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*I _Hate_ this* Percy sniffled miserably.  
  
He was stuck under an awning, deep within Knockturn Alley. It had been a _difficult_ morning. He had moved slowly, weak from lack of good food and rest and had reached here only a short time ago.  
  
Then, it had started to rain. No, not just rain, sheets of cold water pouring down without mercy.  
  
Percy was drenched, his red hair sticking to his head and dripping water down the back of his sodden robes. His glasses kept fogging up, of no use to him, especially in the dark.  
  
Cursing everything that had gotten him into this position yet again, Percy tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.   
  
The rain actually made that easier, thank Merlin for small favors. No one was loony enough to be out and about in this weather.  
  
Well....almost no one.  
  
Percy sneezed. He was probably catching a terrible cold. His physical discomfort took away from his constant, nagging worry for Ron.  
  
Thinking of his little brother, however, it all came back.  
  
Ron......who acted like he hated him, had acted that way since coming to Hogwarts. Percy sighed and shook the emotions off. He couldn't afford self-pity. Not now, not ever.  
  
It had been like this at Hogwarts too. He may have seemed wooden and unfeeling but that was because he had a _responsibility_. Four siblings under him, four to watch and keep safe, despite their best efforts to thwart him.  
  
He couldn't break down or get all emotional every time something happened. He needed to think things through. Be on top, get things done.   
  
Percy sighed again. Of course, somewhere along the line he had lost something very important. Precious, even.  
  
He didn't quite know how to get it back. His brothers didn't trust him, his parents treated him like he was made of glass, or walked around eggshells whenever he was around.  
  
*Don't make Percy too angry, he'll leave us to go to the Ministry without a second thought. Or, who cares about Percy anyway? He's never satisfied no matter what we do so we might as well have fun taking him down a peg.*  
  
What they all didn't understand was how much of Percy's behavior came out of necessity. In Ron's third year it was true that his mum had asked him to keep an eye on Harry, and Ron too. But he had seen the way Harry reacted to all of that attention.  
  
The boy hated it with a passion. So Percy had tried to disguise his actions, therefore, to reflect back on him. Even if it was negative. Even if he looked pompous and self-important, then maybe he wouldn't look like he was fussing so much. He could actually keep a closer eye on things that way.  
  
But the annoyance and embarrassment he seemed to provoke in his siblings was getting worse and he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
And it was difficult.  
  
Percy shivered and it had little to do with the cold. All of that didn't matter now. Only Ron mattered.  
  
Ron mattered to him, had for a long, long time. He was going to kill his little brother for placing himself in mortal danger, again. And that was okay as long as Ron was there for Percy _to_ be angry at.  
  
Percy stepped out from under the awning and trudged quickly down the street. He needed a plan, but what?  
  
He couldn't just charge in there and demand that those three goons release Ron, could he? Well....maybe.  
  
Percy almost hit himself in the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. It was so simple!  
  
He continued down the street, ignoring the strange glances he was getting from those wise enough to keep out of the rain.  
  
*There it is!* Finally, Percy saw the dingy steps. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he began making his way up.  
  
Loud voices and some crashing sounds from inside didn't bode well. Still....for Ron.  
  
Percy kicked the door open and saw three burly Slytherins throwing punches at each other and bellowing. Wynken had Knodd by the neck and looked to be throttling him. Blankton was blinking at the two, with difficulty since one squinty eye was swelling up and changing color.  
  
A flash of silver-blonde hair caught Percy's eye and he saw Draco Malfoy cowering underneath the table.  
  
Draco saw Percy at the same time Percy spotted him. Pale eyes narrowing, he crawled out, dusting off his expensive robes with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
The other three remained frozen in their positions, though Knodd was starting to gargle and turn blue.   
  
Then Percy saw it. A chair, upended in the corner. Frayed ropes were everywhere....and there was no sign of Ron.  
  
"You!" Draco hissed at the same time Percy took a step backward. It was already too late. His well-constructed plan went out the window.  
  
The four began to walk towards him. Percy wondered how much time he had before they could catch him. Not a lot, he decided as he bolted and saw the others charge after him.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Draco's scream of rage echoed in Knockturn Alley. At its edge, a red-headed boy stopped running and, clutching a stitch in his side, turned in confusion.  
  
*What the.....*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Percy ran for everything he was worth. It was lucky he'd spent a lot of time chasing after the twins after one of their pranks because even though he wasn't in as good a shape as he used to be, he left the others in the dust.  
  
He was gasping for air, running out of steam when he noticed that Malfoy was keeping pace easily.   
  
Damn that little......  
  
Right, he was a Seeker, remember? Not as good as Harry by half but still small and fast. Percy was so busy looking behind him that he didn't see a blur coming from a side-alley.   
  
Coming towards him at breakneck speed. A long-limbed, freckled, red-headed blur. Percy and Ron collided with a sickening crunch.  
  
Both of them sat on the ground groaning in misery, Percy holding his glasses in their broken frames, Ron simply holding his head.  
  
Both did a double-take at the other before the other moved. But before either could react, three burly Slytherins were on top of them in a whirlwind of fists, kicks and punches.  
  
Draco simply watched from the side, smirking in satisfaction as the two Weasleys fought it out. They, however, besides being smaller than the other three, were weak from lack of food, sleep and the toll stress had taken on each.  
  
Still, it took a little while for the group to separate, Knodd and Blankton holding a struggling Percy, Wynken gripping Ron's arms.  
  
Ron's nose was bleeding and he was swearing a streak that made even Wynken look at him with new respect.  
  
Percy stopped struggling and held up his hands as best he could. "I...d-did what you s-said. Let him go." He was panting, making it difficult to form words.  
  
"Don't give 'em any credit, Perce. They would've thrown you to the dogs."  
  
"Shut UP!!" Five voices said simultaneously. Ron was slightly subdued.  
  
"I...went to M-Malfoy and gave him your message. That was my end of the bargain, you keep yours."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so...." Wynken was cut off by a lazy drawl.  
  
Malfoy, the only one who looked composed, not a strand of silver-blonde hair out of place, came strolling over.  
  
He looked Percy up and down and the former Head Boy didn't like what he saw in those slanted, pale eyes.  
  
"Henry, show this one what we do to those who double-cross us." Wynken slammed Ron against the far wall without any hesitation.  
  
"NO!! Stop...let him go, he...it was me, he didn't do...."  
  
"He didn't keep his end of the bargain." Malfoy's tone was patiently placating. It made Percy sick. "He was supposed to wait for the signal and then you could both leave."  
  
"In a pig's eye!! He's lying....don't listen Perce, he was going to double-cross...." Ron got no further. Wynken slammed one fist, then the other into Ron's stomach. The younger Weasley doubled over, gasping for air, his face gray with pain.  
  
"RON!!" Percy thought fast.   
  
"Listen, you want to know why Malfoy hasn't shown up yet to give you orders?" Three confused looks at Draco.  
  
"Not him the _other_ one. You think that _he's_ got any sway with V- You-Know-Who's circle? He's just some wanna-be, why, he's been beaten by Harry Potter time and time again."  
  
Ron, despite his pain, managed to give Percy a weak grin.   
  
Draco's face was bright pink with rage. "You....and you two" Three gestures towards Knodd and Blankton. "I want you to make him very sorry...."   
  
"But...." Wynken looked at the still groaning Ron.  
  
"Forget him! Pummel this one."   
  
Percy talked faster. "That's right, I was the one that told Malfoy what a bunch of miscreants you all were. I remembered you from school, you know, Hogwarts? Where Gryffindor has beaten Slytherin the past four years in a row now?"   
  
Percy tried not to think of how he was going to look after all of this when the three Slytherins started in on him.  
  
He was hit from every direction, after awhile he stopped trying to see where the blows were coming from. He couldn't breathe right, something had cracked inside. His hearing was behaving strangely, it sounded as though he was underwater.  
  
"STOP! STOP!!" Both Ron and Draco's voices came through. Percy could barely believe his swollen eyes, especially without his glasses.   
  
Draco was sporting a corking nice black eye, a bloody nose and a cracked lip. Ron, who's bruised face didn't look much better, was scarlet with fury. And he was holding Percy's wand. Not only that, the wand was glowing with deadly intent.   
  
The very air crackled around them.   
  
"First of all" Ron spoke calmly, but his voice shook. He gave Percy a half-look and his hazel eyes became a little glassy.   
  
"If you don't back away from my brother, _slowly_, I'm going to break this little ferret's arm and believe me he has it coming."  
  
Whimpers from Draco.   
  
"Then, I want you to get out of here and if you come near another person in my family, or one of my friends" A particularly vile look at Malfoy. "I'll see you locked up in Azkaban for _longer_ than your miserable lives."  
  
Percy was suitably impressed. Or he was before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.   
Ron, tried hard to keep his composure when he saw Percy slump to the ground. "There are going to be some reinforcements coming, believe me. Just...get out of here, stupid excuse for..."  
  
What Ron wouldn't have given to be able to tell them that it had been Draco who had sold them out! But he couldn't reveal anything, it was pure luck that he'd heard those idiots talk about the letter to Snape, giving Ron fresh incentive to escape.  
  
How thick can you get? Lucky for him, they weren't too clever at the kidnaping business. But they were still brutes, and dangerous ones at that.  
  
Draco, glowering at Ron, thinking long and hard. "Why should we believe you?"   
  
*Uh....good question* "Because...because..." *Come _on_ Ron! Where's Hermione when I need her! Oh, oh yeah!*  
  
"Well?" Draco's sneer twisted his entire face.   
  
"Because my brother is a spy, to....to, uh, weed out the..um, disloyal..uh, factions, or to see uh, who's loyal to You-Know-Who. Kind of like, uh, well, um....to catch 'em before its too late, et cetera, et cetera."  
  
Four blank stares. *Oh capital job, Ron*  
  
"And you're all in big trouble for taking Harry Potter!! Wait'll the ministry gets a hold of you, you fell right um..into our trap?" Ron's voice was going higher. It would take a bloody miracle for them to actually believe.....  
  
"But...bu- we didn'a take nothin'!"  
  
"Yup, don' know anytin' 'bout that...."   
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
Draco was glowering. "You...you imbeciles...."  
  
"Oh boy....we, fellas, we beat up a spy! Our arse is in the meltin' pot fer certain now."   
  
"We did'na mean no 'arm!! Don' be throwin' us in...Azkaban!" Wynken's voice quavered on the last word.  
  
"I bet that Percy has already contacted some of the best Aurors around, probably did before he even paid Malfoy a visit. And besides, don't forget that my brother worked for one of the toughest fighters against Dark Magic when V-Vold-demort was getting power." Ron couldn't believe it, he'd said the name!  
  
And oh boy, did he wish for a camera right now to capture the expression on Malfoy's face!!   
  
Ron raised a red eyebrow. "Uh, yeah....and um, if you know what's good for you, then you, uh...better get out of here, maybe it'll go easy for you."  
  
"Come on!!"  
  
"Fancy meetin' one of 'em Dementors!"  
  
"And bein' blamed fer takin' 'Arry Potter!!"  
  
Draco was shrieking after them. "Come back, you complete, absolute, dotting, MORONS!!"   
  
The other three didn't look back. "This doesn't make any sense, just _listen_ to what he's saying, are you completely daft? You...."  
  
Ron casually patted Malfoy on the head. "Care to face me without your cronies, _Draco_"  
  
Draco sized Ron up before sprinting away. Ron caught his arm quickly before he got too far.  
  
"Where's Harry!!" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Draco snarled back. "All I know is what you know, he's gone. And good riddance."  
  
Luckily for Draco Ron had to let go to take a swing, or else it would have gone badly. The Slytherin slunk away.  
  
A low moan on the ground brought Ron crashing back from his first sense of euphoria and disbelief that that had actually worked.  
  
"Perce? Percy, can you hear me?" Ron gently took his older brother's shattered glasses off after kneeling down beside him. Percy's face was chalk-white. He didn't seem to be responding.  
  
Ron tried to turn him over but stopped when Percy gasped in pain.   
  
Sweating, Ron cursed. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't move Percy and he didn't dare leave him alone here.  
  
Percy's arms were around his middle and his breathing sounded labored. No, scratch that, it sounded like....like he was breathing through something.  
  
Percy tried to take a deeper breath and began to cough violently, blood spurting out onto his robe. Ron was absolutely horrified.  
  
He put Percy's head in his lap and tried to move his brother's arms. Gently...as gently as he could Ron pulled the robes and then the shirt away....and was close to being ill.  
  
Percy's stomach didn't look....right. One side was swollen and discolored. Something deep inside told Ron that was very, very bad.  
  
"Perce?" Now Ron's voice was shaking. *No...no, oh god, god no...please* "Percy?! C'mon Perce...it's me, it's Ron....Perce?!"  
  
Nothing. Ron felt his eyes leaking and didn't care. Percy's lips were turning a funny shade of blue and it sounded like he was breathing through mud.  
  
"Percy!! Why did you do that, you stupid, stupid prat!! You made 'em mad, do you think I don't know, so they would leave me alone a-and go after you. That's just _like_ you Percy....always, h-having to...hog the g-glory....You bloody prat!!"  
  
Ron was sobbing. "Perce!" He pleaded. "Don't do this, _please_ don't. I can't take it, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, so, so sorry. I don't know what to do, Percy!! Help me, Please!!"  
  
Percy's hazel eyes fluttered open for a moment and a very weak, pain-filled smile could be seen. He put a hand up to Ron's face.  
  
"Ron" It was like a small breath, the single word was so soft.   
  
"Yeah? C'mon Perce!! You can't...you...."  
  
"You're okay" The words sounded surprised, amazed even. Ron sobbed harder, not caring that only sissies cried.  
  
The dark streets remained deserted. *Where _was_ everybody? Didn't anyone care what was happening here?!*  
  
"Perce!! HELP!! Please, Help ME!!" Ron began yelling, hoping someone would hear. The growing thunder covered most of the sound.  
  
Percy had slipped away again, coughing up more blood as he struggled to breathe.   
  
"Percy? I..I, didn't mean it. Anything I..I s-said before. I love you, you're my brother...." Ron's chest hurt he was crying so hard .  
  
He felt someone squeeze his hand tightly. "Love you....baby brother"   
  
Percy was gasping now, the world was swimming.  
  
The former Prefect felt as though he were drowning, it was so hard to breathe! Ron, Ron who never cried, was sobbing like a little kid.  
  
His little brother's face kept leaving his focus, the dark shadows on the outskirts of Percy's subconscious were trying to take over. Percy didn't want to leave Ron, though. He wanted to stay with his brother.....to explain to him, well...everything.  
  
From Crouch to the Halloween troll to the 2nd Task, everything. Tell Ron that he loved him more than himself and would do anything he could to keep him safe.  
  
But all he could do is hold onto Ron and try and let him know it would be okay. But his lungs, his chest, it all hurt so bad!!   
  
Everything went dark.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ron saw Percy close his eyes and something snapped inside. He knew. It was too late.  
  
Percy had put himself at risk for him and now.....  
  
Ron was shaking, he turned his head aside into the gutter and was very sick. After, he wiped his mouth and turned back to his older brother, saying Percy's name over and over, willing him to say it back.  
  
Wait...someone _was_ saying Ron's name...that couldn't be.  
  
"Get away, Weasley. We'll see what we can do." Ron looked up and saw.....Professor SNAPE?!  
  
Someone was holding his shoulders, gently pulling him away from his brother but Ron fought it. He didn't want to let go of Percy's hand.  
  
"Easy Ron....it'll be okay." Hermione. It was Hermione.   
  
Those deep, brown eyes were looking at him, bright with unshed tears. Ron was still shaking, he didn't understand and she buried his head (not an easy task considering the height ratio) into her shoulder.  
  
Ron held onto her like a life-line. She was shushing him, making comforting little noises, he was crying like a baby and he didn't care.  
  
Her arms around him felt so good....and he'd been worried about her. Hermione hugged him with all the strength she had.   
  
He'd worried for her, she'd seen the relief in his face. She gently touched his cheek. "Oh...Ron, are...I heard and...you...."  
*Uh Oh* Ron's only thought was interrupted when the young witch burst into tears.  
  
A coughing gasp and more labored breathing turned his attention back to his brother on the ground.  
  
Now there were three other red-heads, along with Snape. His dad was holding his head in his hands and Charlie was patting him on the back, looking very white.  
  
Snape looked even more unpleasant than usual, as he tried spell after spell. Percy didn't seem to get much better.  
  
Bill stood up and grabbed Ron in a bear hug. "Ron....oh man, are you okay?" Ron was watching Percy, but felt his head bob once. Bill pushed Ron's hair off of his forehead and hugged him again.  
  
"It'll be okay" Bill didn't look as though he believed it, however.   
  
Hermione stood there, uncertain for a moment before.....  
  
"P-Professor?"   
  
"Not _now_ Granger!!" Snape hissed, looking very sour. His hands, Ron noted, were shaking and covered with blood.   
  
Ron shut his eyes. *Percy's blood*  
  
His dad was calling to Percy, telling him to hold on. "But..Professor!!"  
  
Snape didn't reply this time. He looked up at Arthur, his mouth twisted with....something.  
  
"He's bleeding internally. We don't have the equipment to get him to a qualified healer, he'd die long before arriving. Arthur....you, have...arrangements?"  
  
Arthur Weasley swayed and was held up only by Charlie who looked horrified.   
  
"NO!!" Ron tried to get away from Bill's grasp but his older brother easily held him back, several tears snaking their way along the eldest Weasley's handsome face.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"What, Gr..Hermione?" Snape simply looked too tired to be nasty.   
  
"Maybe if we relieve the pressure on his lungs we could buy some time....and...."  
  
"Don't you understand, you idiot girl?!! He's _dying_, he's lost too much blood and it is filling up his body from the _inside_ . Do I have to draw you a picture!!" Snape rounded on her before losing his fire.  
  
The Potions Professor put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, who looked like he was in shock.  
  
Hermione brushed past them and began muttering over Percy. The others did nothing to try and stop her.  
  
Finally, finally, after what seemed like forever, she brushed some sweat off of her forehead and stood up. She then brought Percy's head up and tapped his chest with her wand.  
  
Percy began to cough up blood, but only a bit before taking several rasping breaths, each clearer than the last.  
  
"Percy....." Arthur hugged his son's head to his chest, crying hard. "You....you gave us a s-scare, my boy."  
  
Percy smiled very weakly. Arthur wasn't able to speak for a minute before hugging Percy to him, although gingerly, again.  
  
Snape was looking at Hermione with a strange expression. "Um...well done, Granger"  
  
Hermione absolutely beamed and Ron inwardly groaned, back to himself now that Percy seemed all right. *She's going to be _intolerable_* But somehow, he didn't care.  
  
She deserved it. She'd bought Percy time, which was all he needed. Another figure who Ron hadn't even noticed had sent a signal and several wizards and witches in white robes were there in a flash.  
  
Ron, finally escaping Bill, grabbed Hermione, wanting to say thank you, to tell her how smart she was, how pretty she was becoming, how kind and self-sacrificing.....  
  
"Don't tell me you actually _responded_ to Malfoy's letter?!" Was all that came out. Hermione's face went from blissful joy to surprised anger.  
  
"Ron Weasley, you are the most ignorant....self-absorbed, _git_, no, you're _the_ git of gits." Hermione was actually sputtering.   
  
Ron grabbed her in his long arms and held onto her again, this time for much longer. "Thank you, thank you 'Mione. You're wonderful."  
  
"And..you..don't think that you're off of the hook, I...oh Ron!" *Oh no, not the waterworks again!!*  
  
Percy was gone, apparated away by professionals. Arthur was holding onto a piece of parchment that said where Percy would be. The med-wizards had seemed confident that he would be all right.  
  
"Ron...." Ron was getting pretty sick of all this mushy stuff but he guessed he could accept another crushing embrace if it was from his dad.  
  
Arthur rocked Ron back and forth for a minute, mortally embarrassing him by kissing him on top of his bright hair. "Thank the Founding Four.....you...do you know how worried your mother and I have been?"   
  
Arthur's voice was scratchy as he forced Ron to look at him. "Sorry."   
  
Another hug, Ron felt as though he was drowning in a sea of emotional sappiness :-)  
  
But his dad looked a lot older then when he'd seen him last, only a few days ago. "That's all right son. You're....very lucky. Both of you." Ron's arms remained wrapped around his father for a long time.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The stark, white room was very quiet, except for the comings and goings of the extended Weasley clan.  
  
Many of Ron's siblings were waiting outside, as the small room wouldn't hold them all. His mum and dad, though, had stayed at Percy's side since the healers had told them it was all right to see him.  
  
Molly's eyes were red and bloodshot but she was calm now. When Arthur had told her what had happened she had gone into hysterics.   
  
Ron felt as though his ribs would never recover from the Weasley hugs inflicted on him all around after arriving at the Burrow.  
  
Fred and George were also in the room, eerily quiet. It wasn't natural. Ron couldn't ever remember seeing them like this....well, except for one time.  
  
During his third year, when Harry had fallen off of his broomstick. The Hufflepuff Match. With the Dementors. Harry......  
  
Ron felt crushing depression hit him. Hermione was outside with Ginny, after telling her parents that things were fine, well....at least with him and Percy.  
  
Percy still looked bad, but his color was gradually coming back and his breathing was normal. Whatever hostilities Molly had for Hermione the previous year were certainly gone now after she heard what the young witch had done for her son.  
As for Harry, well.....Ron, in the only snatch of sleep he'd been able to grab had dreamed that dream again. Where Harry fell off of his broomstick and hadn't gotten up again. Sometimes it was Wormtail that looked gleeful, sometimes Filch or Snape, but the end was always the same.  
  
~You can always make new friends~ Ron rubbed his eyes viciously. He had already cried enough to damage his pride for the rest of his natural life.  
  
Molly saw Ron's gesture and quickly moved to sit beside him.  
  
"It'll be all right sweetie." She crooned. Ron sighed, more babying was certainly on the way for him as well after all of this.  
  
"I'm glad that...um, Percy didn't have anything to do with...well, after what you told us."  
  
Ron nodded wordlessly.  
  
Molly kissed him on the cheek. Ron did notice the shadows under her eyes though. *She's worried, its more than just me and Percy....Harry, where are you mate?*  
  
"Hey, Ron." Ginny was motioning to him from outside the door.   
  
"Yeah Gin?" Ron was tired and a little grumpy.  
  
"Er...are, you okay?"   
  
*If _one_ more person asks me that.*  
  
"Fine, just spiffing, corking, bloody-all fine."   
  
Ginny flushed. "Just asking!! I.....we, were worried. Is Percy going to be all right?"  
  
Ron nodded, relief in his hazel eyes. "Thanks to Hermione."   
  
"Yeah, um....that was neat, huh? Did you know that she wrote to Snape too?"  
  
Ron looked over at his bushy-haired friend, scribbling on a piece of parchment a short distance away.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah! She knew that if something um..bad was happening then Snape would be the first one to know who was behind it! And where to go." She added as an afterthought. "Charlie said that Lucius hadn't been seen for awhile so, when Harry disappeared, Snape was told by Dumbledore to search Malfoy Manor and when Hermione's letter came, well...he put two and two together. Oh, and that slimy git Malfoy spilled the beans as to where you were so You-Know-Who would come....are you all right Ron?"  
  
Ron grinned weakly, shaken at how close he could have come to being another Unforgivable victim.  
  
"Yeah, just...it's Voldemort, okay?" Ginny gasped and pushed Ron away from her.   
  
"Are you starkers, Ron?"  
  
"Harry says it all of the time" The two turned towards the new voice.  
  
Hermione was standing in the hall, holding another piece of parchment in her hands, this one quite new. Her face was a strange mixture of emotions.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, this just came, barely."  
  
The sun was peeking up over the landscape, peering through the curtains to land on three young, tired teenagers.  
  
"Harry's been found."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The rain was stilling falling in Knockturn Alley when Dumbledore finished speaking to Peter Pettigrew.   
  
Or rather, Dumbledore asked all of the right questions and Peter sputtered on as usual, sometimes giving the affirmative when Sirius bared his teeth at him.  
  
It was very late, or very early depending on how you chose to look at it. Sirius felt as though it had been one of the longest weeks of his life, and he was an expert on how bad a week, a day, or even an hour could be.  
  
"So.....um, Headmaster? What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, you're a free man Sirius, and I must say congratulations. It's been far too long my boy, and too hard of a road."  
  
Sirius met the Dumbledore's light blue eyes cautiously. The venerable old wizard always seemed to know just what he was thinking.  
  
"So...Peter?"  
  
"This one...." Peter quaked when Dumbledore pointed his wand at him, "is headed towards the Ministry of Magic. Sirius, I'm afraid you'll have to come too and it won't be too pleasant at first."  
  
"No Headmaster."  
  
Remus gaped at his friend. "Sirius....."  
  
"I only want one thing, to find Harry. What do I care if I'm free? I mean, I care, of course I care..." Sirius said quickly as Peter squirmed in his seat. "But, what does anything mean if something has happened to my godson? Please....if you know something Headmaster. I mean, you've done so much for me already."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled warmly. "Not at all, dear boy. Always a pleasure. And anything I can do for young Harry, certainly."  
  
"So...there hasn't been any news, Headmaster?" Remus ventured cautiously, keeping a watchful eye on Wormtail.  
  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment. He answered Lupin's question with one of his own. "Has something been bothering you as of late, Remus? Something out of the ordinary?"  
  
Remus shouldn't have been surprised that Dumbledore knew, but somehow he always managed to be astounded at how much didn't pass the Headmaster by.  
  
"Odd dreams, the like."   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, there's these mists. I.....it's like I'm living in a memory, but one that's not real. Except...."   
  
Lupin ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "These voices that sound like people I knew but I don't recognize them. It's like my mind is trying to remember but it just can't grasp it."  
  
"There is a very good reason for that, Remus. Arabella and I have spoken and I could not help but compare Harry's actions before he vanished with...something else."  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"You know that I believe that every student should have the chance to learn and grow."  
  
Both of the younger men nodded. Peter looked like he wanted to disappear himself.  
  
"Well, some students don't turn out the way we would like, that is to be expected. In your case Remus, you did turn out to be an excellent example of what a good education can give."  
  
Remus blushed slightly, still confused but honored.   
  
"But, as you once told young Harry, there are horrors in your past that many others don't have. Fears, uncertainties, and there are some that can only understand the darkest aspects of one's emotions since they have no understanding of how to feel and behave like a normal person."  
  
"I believed I was helping you, trying to block out the negative effects of a terrible experience. You can very close to losing yourself in a dangerous, dream world Remus. When the mind chooses to give up, it is inevitable that the body will follow and quickly. I didn't want such an experience to plague you, you needed to be free of the poisoning effects some forms of black magic can have on someone with deep scars....er, inside."  
  
"Are you telling me that I have repressed memories of something, important that could help us here?"  
  
"Yes, my boy. And before I divulge any further information, I must ask you if you wish to bring up these memories. They are not only painful, but dangerous. The siren call of euphoria, peace...even apathy can be very dangerous for those that live in a more turbulent world."  
  
"Like Harry" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Yes....like Harry."  
  
"Headmaster, you know that I'll do whatever I have to, to...."  
  
"But you see, you don't _have_ to, Remus. I'm giving you a choice. We will find Harry, I know where he is as we speak."  
  
"What?!!" Sirius looked shocked and angry but silenced when Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"This....threat, however, is one I have not seen for a long time and I, foolishly, believed it would remain hidden and stable forever. Voldemort has been very quiet lately, forcing several of his Death Eaters underground. He also has not tried for young Harry, even though the boy is outside of his protective wards."  
  
Sirius' gaze looked outside Remus' window. It was a haunted, depressed look.  
  
"He is afraid of something, or someone. Someone who managed to do to him what no one else could do. See beyond his name and his changes, even his power to what he was....truly what he was and manipulate that."  
  
"What does this have to do with Harry?"   
  
"That I've yet to understand. If Voldemort does not have Harry, then I don't know why he is being held. There has been no ransom, nothing. In fact, the ties that bind Harry and Voldemort have become more tenuous, I have been tracking the Dark Lord's attempts to find Harry that way."  
  
"What do you mean, tenuous?"   
  
"It's Mappe, isn't it Headmaster?" Remus said very quietly. Everything, everything he had put away came back to him.   
  
"But...the charm, Dumbledore, you said that if he didn't want to remember."   
  
"I did nothing, it was Remus' own doing. When you chose to remember, you did. It does not take magic for that."  
  
"Why would Mappe do this?" Remus asked, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Because she's evil, that's why!"  
  
"No...she's not. She's really not, she's disturbed, malicious even, but she's not evil. I can't explain it." Remus looked very earnest.  
  
"Nor should you have to. No, I don't believe she's evil. She does have some very misplaced ideas, however, and I fear that they are getting stronger. Especially with the news about Harry."  
  
"So what do we do, run in there and demand that Mappe give Harry up? She won't, I remember that very clearly." Indeed, Sirius' own memories were coming back. It was very odd, how he couldn't seem to recall until Remus had said the name.  
  
"Or, she could hurt him, who knows what she's capable of."  
  
"She won't hurt him." Remus said in a strange voice.  
  
"What?! Moony, are you...."  
  
"I can feel it, it's strange. And...." He looked to Dumbledore who nodded his head gravely. The former professor didn't want to explain his premonitions to Harry's godfather but.......  
  
"Harry is beyond anything like that now. He's....Padfoot, he's very far gone."  
  
Sirius looked panicked. "What do you mean, far gone? You mean...his mind?"  
  
"He's fading, Sirius. We need to get him out of there as soon as possible. And we need help to do it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
"If you say Snape, I'll......"  
  
"I won't have to since you already have."  
  
"Dumbledore!!"   
  
"Come now, enough of this. Harry's life is in a precarious position, will you truly let such a small thing get in the way of helping him?!" Dumbledore's usually cheerful blue eyes blazed suddenly.  
  
Remus suddenly noticed how tired the Headmaster looked.  
  
"How do we know exactly where she is?"  
  
"I know where her home is located. Peter?" Peter jumped and cringed, obviously hoping that the others had forgotten about him.  
  
"You can feel Mappe's presence, can't you?"  
  
Wormtail began quaking. "N-no, of c-course not...."  
  
"Here is your chance to repay Harry Potter for not saving your life, and your chance to make amends for what you did to him a few months ago. I haven't forgotten." Dumbledore suddenly looked very intimidating.  
  
"You will come with me to the Ministry. I will there try and secure some help for you, Remus and Sirius, and, if I'm not mistaken, our friend will have some reinforcements of his own to help the two of you. In fact, a letter he received from a Mr. Malfoy was very helpful in clearing up at least one part of this turmoil."  
  
"Then...."  
  
"I've yet to see, but I'm sure that the two Weasleys will be all right."  
  
Sirius glanced at Remus, who looked pale and a little disoriented. "Moony, if you don't want to do this."  
  
"No, we have to. You heard Dumbledore, the body without the mind." Sirius turned even whiter than before.  
  
"Well, we took care of her before."  
  
Remus looked thoughtful. "Did we Padfoot? I wonder. I....I think it has to be Harry to 'take care of her' as you said. And, old friend, if Harry won't come back."  
Sirius looked to the subdued Peter and knew that not even this sweet revenge on that filthy rat really mattered if he had to answer that question.  
  
And it had to be them, for Harry. Things were too topsy-turvy everywhere else. The sun began to peak through Remus' faded curtains. And it looked like the storm had passed them by.....for the moment  
  
****************************************************************************** 


	8. Never Trust A Dragon With A Bad Liver

"Never Trust A Dragon With A Bad Liver"  
"Third One's the Charm" Pt. 6  
  
  
Author's Notes;  
  
Nearing the conclusion of this beast, I just wanted to individually thank some reviewers who have encouraged me to finish this. This is my last large HP fic in a long time. I have grad school to think about and the pressures are starting to pile up. I know, so sad, too bad (Aly piles on the sarcasm ;-) )  
  
Thanks to jenny114, 'Mione Granger, cat_in_the_hat, Roxy, Kavish, Paula, Lady Kay, Opaleye, tolkienite and everyone else who has reviewed and helped me to get this far. Your encouragement and feedback are excellent, thank you truly.  
  
One quick note and I'll stop waxing sentimental. I realized something not only by reading but by writing HP fan-fiction. The scope that can be found in Rowling's magical world is unbelievable. I think it can go without end. Relationships, 'Sailing ships, (LOL), Family, Future, Past, Marauders, Dream Team, Four Houses, etc., etc., etc. All can be interpreted in countless ways. I found that I was trying to tailor my fic ideas to suit everyone and found that not only was it very difficult to try and write, I wasn't happy doing it. So, to do what I wanted, I wrote 3rd One, and there came the inspiration for other ideas in the future. Writing what you think is important and emphasizing the characters the way you want is meaningful Don't try and get reviews by putting things in that you think people want to read. Write what _you_ want, what _you_ see in HP. That's what makes it magic.  
  
Example, many think that not only will Percy go bad, but that he doesn't care about his family, he's stuffy, he's boring, he's annoying. Personally, I never did think he was annoying, I thought he was a very real and easy to relate to character. That's why when he dashed out to help Ron in the 2nd Task, I wasn't surprised or like, "Yeah right, like Percy would do that" It's Rowling's character, she put that passage there for a reason (which I'm dying to know more about). It made sense and I was like, "Finally!! Here's the Percy we are not allowed to see." I can only bow to the master for creating a character that acts one way throughout an entire series of books, but that we know is hiding something. That's talent. And, happily, I found that most of my reviewers not only agreed with me, but liked the emotional emphasis on Percy more than almost anything else in the story. You guys rock.  
  
Oh, and to Kavish, absolutely no worries! Like I said, your insights were _very_ helpful and I'd rather know how the characters are viewed from a broader perspective. Thank you, it's sometimes easy to get lost when you're writing different scenes w/ different characters. Sometimes some get lost in the shuffle. I appreciate your comments a lot. Actually, I have a difficult time writing Ginny. I don't know her personality very well, she's almost as difficult to write as Harry, and he's nigh impossible. Maybe its because she's changing and growing up, its hard to know where to place her. You gave me a great idea in this segment for her though, so that's section dedicated to you! (I know, I'm a geek) And Snape, heh....all I can say is a quote from Friends, Phoebe; "Sometimes I think he's the right guy for me, he's great but....I just _hate_ that guy". That's Snape. He's the guy I love to hate. But he's not Voldemort. He's fun because of the challenge and the fact that you can never let too much show with him, because just a little bit will push him out of character. Ah well....Love your comments on Sirius and Remus. They are in a bad way, both of them. How do two emotionally scarred people raise an emotionally scarred boy? Hmm, don't know. Oh, and Peter is once a rat, always a rat :-) On Mappe, you're absolutely right. She's a complex little banshee. You're awesome.  
  
cat_inthe_hat- Harry's hair, ROFLMAO!! Mappe is the Vidal Sassoon of the wizarding world. *giggle*  
  
That's all, forgive please my aimless ramblings. On, on we go!!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"I must say, Severus, it appears that the Weasleys and myself owe you a debt of gratitude, as well as Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, Headmaster, it was rather disconcerting to receive a message from that same Granger, spilling out nonsensical things about her _dear_ friends being in trouble and if I could contact you, or do something myself, etc., etc. I believe the she was being nosy first and foremost and simply wanted to know what was going on with the darker realm of things."  
  
Snape's sallow face was even more unpleasantly twisted than usual. The constant thanks, weeping, tears and overall disgusting emotional displays had left him in a very, _very_ bad mood. Especially since much of it was directed towards him.   
  
His lip curled in distaste. *Bah.......only too glad to get away.*  
  
There was, however, one matter that was making his very bones ache with resentment, yet.......  
  
"Miss Granger saved that boy's life. There's no doubt, Headmaster. Um....as much as I _detest_ giving that know-it-all any more wanton encouragement, perhaps some congratulatory...something or other, is in order."  
  
Dumbledore, sitting comfortably in a red-cushioned chair, smiled easily at the Potions Master. "If you hadn't suggested it Severus, I'm sure someone else would've have." He paused, eyes twinkling, "Just to put your mind at ease."  
  
*Damn him and his uncanny ability to.....*  
  
Dumbledore fingers were crossed, his hands on his lap. He and Severus Snape were in his old, very secluded and surprisingly small home a distance away from the refreshing sea-coast of Dover.  
  
"And young Ron? I take it that he is recuperating as well?"  
  
Snape nodded curtly. "As well as his foolish pride will allow. Albus, I did not come here to discuss the Weasleys. As far as I am concerned, I have had more than my share of that family as is."  
  
"Of course, of course. You probably realized that they were not the reason I asked you here. Although, your concern is most refreshing."  
  
Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow at Dumbledore's tone. It was a typical remark for the venerable old wizard. You thought it meant one thing, when it could mean something else entirely.  
  
"Do sit down, Severus. I have some lovely new china I've been waiting to try, though I afraid that the tea may not be up to par. I'm afraid Miss Gibbons hasn't quite forgiven me for trying one of the Weasley twins small gadgets on her. And her tongue didn't even get very large! Ah well, perhaps she's overworked, though she's usually an excellent housekeeper."  
  
Snape raised another eyebrow and edged closer to the door.   
  
"Nothing? Fine Professor, we will get to young Harry in a moment. You are not the only one waiting rather, er....unpatiently, Severus." Dumbledore said lightly when Snape opened up his mouth to protest.  
  
"A convicted murderer and a werewolf, concerned for a child's safety?! Next I suppose that you'll be telling me that Voldemort has Harry on his Holiday Card list."  
  
"No, but I do. Except the boy is always at Hogwarts then, so it's not much use is it?"   
  
Snape groaned inwardly.  
  
"Oh, and not to get off track further, but the convicted part is no longer true."  
  
"I heard" Snape practically choked on the words.  
  
"Yes, poor Pettigrew seemed only too happy to confess and be led away, though I can't imagine why. Poppy can mend teeth marks in one shake of....er, a dog's tail, I don't see why the Ministry healers can't do the same."  
  
"So Black is free, Harry is still missing though you and they know where he is. And all of this comes back to me.....?" Snape raised a long, thin hand questioningly. Dumbledore took his sweet time replying, sipping his tea loudly.  
  
"Harry is far away from us right now, Severus. I don't know what this woman has done to so thoroughly convince him that he no longer has any place with the living, but not even Voldemort can find him now."  
  
Snape's expression didn't change. Except if you looked very close. His eyes, black like the Hogwarts' dungeons at midnight, twitched.  
  
Dumbledore looked very old suddenly. "I fear that I led Sirius and Remus to believe what I cannot guarantee, though there were few alternatives left to me. I am not sure that Harry will come back to us. It has to be his own choice, he has to remember, _truly_ remember, and push aside these false phantoms that I fear Mappe has placed in his mind."  
  
"I do not know if even the influence of Sirius, or Harry's dear friends, who are coming as soon as we are able to get the boy back, can return him. He left and did not look back. Severus, I want you to understand what I am saying, his body is there but his soul is gone."  
  
Severus' tone was very quiet, almost a whisper. "So he's as good as dead then, is that it Albus?"  
  
"Right now, yes, he is. I did not have the heart to fully tell Harry's guardians, no Professor, not the Dursleys."   
  
Snape would never get used to Dumbledore's ability to do that. He closed his mouth.  
  
"But I could not tell them last night. Sirius is no good to Harry if he is not free, and although the news may take a dangerously long time to spread, with cursing first then asking questions later, I could only make him wait by not fully telling him of the danger Harry is truly in. If Sirius tries to confront Mappe in his usual style, well...you yourself know how well that worked with Pettigrew."  
  
"Danger? What danger? Headmaster, you said the boy's soul is gone. You've led _me_ to think that Harry has no chance."  
  
"The body cannot live without the soul. But to say that Harry has no chance, well...you recall Lupin's recovery from a similar experience, and that was only a matter of hours. I believe Mappe has been pulling Harry away for days now but he's stronger than we all think. If he does not come back to us soon, however, then yes, he will be gone....forever."  
  
Snape's tone was sharp, even for him, when he replied. "And what do you expect me to do about it? The boy willingly left a protected area, didn't he? Stupid Gryffindors, always believing that they are invulnerable, _especially_ this one. It was only a matter of time......."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Potions Master with undisguised pity.   
  
"What can I do?"   
  
"I'm questioning the wisdom of sending yet another person who can be....um, let's say....easily swayed by their past and Mappe's unique abilities, my main, indeed, only concern is for Harry. Mappe is dangerous Severus, make no mistake and powerful. Frighteningly powerful, and she is so unbalanced, indeed, she is quite mad."  
  
"Still, what does not make sense to me is the fact that, mad or not, she did not give Harry to Voldemort. For hours I have tried to understand why."  
  
Dumbledore's shrewd gaze fell on Snape.   
  
"You have hated Harry since the first moment you set eyes on him, isn't that true Professor? As you hated his father, and you hate his godfather and Lupin as well. We could lump Pettigrew in there as well but he is not very loved by anyone at the moment. Harry represents everything you despise, everything that you have worked against. He is the embodiment of James' achievements and continues to be every year he is with us."  
  
Snape said nothing, but the silence may as well have been a piercing scream.  
  
"It is not weakness to love a boy like Harry, Severus. I cannot tell you your business, nor will I ever dictate to you, your actions. Harry doesn't know, perhaps he never will. So you have won. And if Harry dies, what exactly is your reward? Revenge on James? Revenge on Sirius and Remus? Or are you still punishing yourself for actions of years past?"  
  
Dumbledore suddenly switched gears with amazing speed. Snape still felt as though he'd been hit in the gut.  
  
"Mappe cares for him.....in her way. This _is_ Harry Potter we are talking about. Dear Harry....." Dumbledore trailed off, wiping his glasses on his robe.  
  
"We can take care of Mappe, several Aurors were dispatched to go with Sirius and Remus as soon as I left Lupin's home. Sirius did not even seem to mind that they still think he's the infamous criminal...."  
  
"Headmaster, he _is_ still the....."  
  
"I wish you to go with them. And you know that you don't have to. You, Severus, are still a link to Harry's past, and to his present. A strong one...."  
  
"The boy despises me."   
  
"Yes, as only Harry can. The true malignance of a boy who argued for the life of the man who had betrayed his parents and later gave him to Voldemort to torment."  
  
Snape's hair fell in long, greasy strands over his face. His expression was unreadable.   
  
"The idiots will need all of the help they can receive."  
  
"Certainly"  
  
"If Black is killed then I could be saddled with the boy, since they shouldn't let the werewolf near him."  
  
"It is a possibility"  
  
"If Potter dies then his little _friends_ will be more intolerable than ever."  
  
"You will even have to see them sooner than you think."  
  
"Where did I put my wand?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Remus was having some problems. And most of those were named Padfoot, or Sirius Black to his friends.  
  
Which Remus didn't count himself as right this moment.  
  
The huge, black dog was frantically trying to get away from the werewolf's strong grip, shooting baleful glances at Lupin when the former Marauder wouldn't let him go.  
  
Lupin kneeled down, out of earshot of the preparing group. "It was _your_ choice to go right away, and I'm not blaming you Padfoot, but you're going to have to wait and trust Dumbledore on this. Last time we got lucky....and, I....I can feel something. We need to wait."  
  
Padfoot was only half listening. A deep growl and some vicious barking made Remus jump back in surprise, almost tripping over the tall, sinister figure of Snape.  
  
"Careful, _Lupin_, you and your pet have already stepped on my toes enough to last a lifetime."  
  
Remus shook his head. *Is that his idea of a joke?*   
  
Snape didn't waste time on small talk. "We're ready then? And yes, Dumbledore has contacted the Ministry, he's there waiting.....if he's needed. Move carefully. You two!"  
  
Two young Aurors whom Snape didn't know jumped and stepped back like they were young Hogwarts students.  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Winston Wanship" A short, rather plump wizard piped up. He had jowls like a bulldog.   
"Er...Roberto Gendalme" This one was taller, with a darker complexion, black hair and a slight accent.  
  
"Yes, fascinating. You, Roberto, I want you to take your partner and scout inside. _Very_ carefully. Consider that an order."  
  
The two walked closer to Maleficent Manor gingerly. The over-grown yard concealed Snape, Lupin and Padfoot from view but something deep inside told Remus that Mappe knew they were there.   
  
Again, he was feeling the cold chills, the suffocating thickness of the moors and the wolf, howling incessantly, demanding release. Remus wiped sweat off of his brow and forced himself to concentrate, patting Padfoot on the head when his friend whined in concern.  
  
"What exactly are you expecting, Snape?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"I thought you could tell me. I believe you two are, er..old friends?"   
  
Sirius bared his teeth and Snape fingered his wand purposefully.  
  
Something stirred in the bushes and Padfoot's ears went up. Silence. Then they heard it, a strange ringing noise like a small bell. It was moving farther away from them, accompanied by a high-pitched squeaking.  
  
"What in hells bells was that?" Sirius had transformed.  
  
Snape looked sinister, even for him. "A distraction." With a quick wave he motioned the other two towards the door. It was wide open, like a gaping mouth.  
  
A high-pitched giggle echoed around them. Remus felt as though he had a hammer in his head, something was pounding, pounding to get out. He pulled out his wand and followed Snape and Padfoot inside.  
  
"Where do we look for Harry?" Remus was silenced by an upraised hand.   
  
A low groan made them look into the accompanied room. Roberto lay there, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. It looked as though he'd been thrown from the room.   
  
Remus and Snape tried to pull him on his feet but his head lolled and he lost conscious. A heavy tread on the steps caused the two to spin around. Padfoot growled deep in his throat.  
  
Winston stood there, arms outstretched. "Fools!! Did you think I couldn't feel it! I'm in control, I can see what you feel, what you are.....I know why you are here." Winston's voice didn't sound right. His eye kept twitching.  
  
"I'll drain this one for fun, then perhaps I'll give you a sporting chance to leave. Leave this place....this is _my_ home, you are trespassing!! Leave HERE!" Winston's body twitched and he too collapsed on the steps.  
  
Snape went to assist but before Remus could help, he felt.....  
  
~You have returned. You remember~  
  
Remus felt as though he were swimming. A tall, thin figure stepped out of the shadows of the room. Her eyes swirled, and then began to glow.   
  
They lit up the musty library, at odds with the sunlight behind the heavy curtains.  
  
~Leave here. You are nothing to me, you rejected me....I loved you and you turned away. Dark Creature....I know you, I've always known you.~  
  
Remus was on his knees. One skeletal hand touched his head and he flinched. He couldn't see, it was so dark and the wolf, it howled again. No mercy, no pity....NO!! *Not real...it's a trick, she's trying to trick you, Harry.....remember Harry!*  
  
Mappe snarled with hate as her eyes returned to normal. She drew back her hand and slapped Remus, causing him to lose his balance.   
  
"The boy is MINE!! How _dare_ you! You doubt what I can do? Sending in your pathetic little warriors. They are like toys, that is only a taste of what I will do to you!!" A scream of fury and Mappe descended on Remus, only to be knocked away by a huge black form.  
  
Mappe screamed again and flung Padfoot away, but he was ready. He landed gracefully and turned.   
  
"No! Sirius, you have to find Harry! Get to Harry, you and Snape." Remus grabbed Mappe's wrist as she came after him, her hands like claws.  
  
She struggled like a fury. "MINE!! He is mine...." She suddenly went limp like a rag doll. Remus nearly over-balanced again trying to hold her up.  
  
A hand went through Remus' hair, giving him goose-pimples. "You think it will do any good, pet? He is gone, gone away...forever. He left you, he is mine. Leave him to me, what did you care for him? So much pain....so much."   
  
Mappe's sing-song tone gave the werewolf the chills. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Her eyes, they were so deep.....  
  
She put her mouth close to his ear and Remus felt paralyzed, though every instinct told him to get away.   
"Won't do any good. He is gone, it was so very easy, love. So easy."  
  
Remus shoved Mappe away forcefully. She laughed, even as she hit the floor and continued to laugh. Those eyes, they were still fixed on him. Lupin kept his wand fixed on Mappe but couldn't remember a spell to use.  
  
He couldn't remember.....nothing mattered though, but those eyes.   
  
They were so magnetic, calling to him, like opium for his soul.  
  
~Forget~  
  
*NO!!*  
  
Roberto was coming too. He pulled his own wand out, though shakily.  
  
"Avoid her eyes! Keep your mind focused on something, don't get distracted!"   
  
Mappe hissed.  
  
"Fools! I'll kill the boy for this....."  
  
It was the wrong thing to say.   
  
Snape was in the doorway, though Remus didn't know why. His expression went beyond furious. "Stupefy!" The spell burst out with a dazzling light in the dim room, powerful and aimed towards the witch.  
  
Mappe hit the far wall and her eyes seemed to diminish. Remus felt his head clear a bit. She didn't seem hurt though. In fact, she had a look of glee that made Lupin unwary.  
  
Remus, eyes on his wand but hand steady, spoke up. "I'll only ask once. _Where_ is Harry?"  
  
Mappe laughed, a horrible, high-pitched sound. "I told you dearie. Gone"  
  
Chills went through the former professor. "What do you mean?" He asked, teeth gritted.  
  
Mappe took a step towards the werewolf. "Watch it!"   
  
Roberto's wand was covering Mappe also, and he had a look of wounded pride about him. Mappe paid him no mind.  
  
"You know what I mean, love. You know.....better than anyone." She smiled and began walking towards the werewolf.  
  
Remus tried with all his might to avoid her gaze. It was so powerful.......  
  
A thin hand brushed his cheek.  
  
A loud bark interrupted his jumbled thoughts, snapping him out of Mappe's trance before it was too late.  
  
Snape was desperately trying to hold the dog back as it tried to get to Mappe, snarling viciously.  
  
"Lupin, call off your mutt. If he kills her it will take that much longer to find Potter."  
  
Remus glared at Mappe. "Mappe....listen to me, if that boy is hurt, in _any_ way...."  
  
"Hurt? Me? Hurt a child? Why the poor soul was tortured, I merely set him free."  
  
Remus turned to Snape, never taking his wand off of Mappe. "Try upstairs, one of the bedrooms. I'm betting Harry is in a deep trance."  
  
Padfoot whimpered once before bounding away, followed quickly by the Potions Professor, his sallow face full of anger.  
  
Roberto and the freshly-recovered Winstong turned to Remus. "Er...what should we do with her?"  
  
A loud cry of pain from upstairs answered that question. Mappe, her eyes now positively glowing, had a terrible smile on her face. She appeared deep in concentration.  
  
Remus felt a fury that he didn't often allow, take control. The wolf howled inside of him and he rushed forward, grabbing Mappe before he knew what was happening.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"He's _mine_ I told you. You can't have him back, he's gone. Gone! I won't be alone anymore.....it won't be like you."  
  
Dry sobs could be heard as Mappe's body shook. "You.....you left me. They all left me. He's mine! He's like me....I won't let him go!! Never, NEVER!!!!"  
  
Mappe broke free of Remus' grip. The others in the room looked very shaken.  
  
Mappe, sinking to the floor, began massaging her forehead, making horrible whimpering noises and muttering to herself.  
  
"No...NO! He's mine. Don't fight it, child. Stay, stay where it's safe. You can't trust them."  
  
Another far-off cry, someone sounded as though they were hurting terribly. Harry......  
  
Mappe suddenly threw her head back and screamed. The windows shook with her fury and the fire lit itself, roaring and igniting the curtains.  
  
Winston quickly doused it with a spell. Mappe was convulsing on the floor. A small figure crept nearly unnoticed to her side.  
  
"There, there missus. Lets him go, lets him go. T'ain't yours, missus. Lets him go, he's needing to live, t'ain't yours. There now, missus."  
  
The house-elf nearly toppled over when Mappe threw her arms around her. "He's mine! My Harry."  
  
The two young Aurors gently grasped her arms, pushing the house-elf away. They led her out and she offered no resistance. One last cry of terrible loss was heard before Mappe remained silent....silent for the rest of her days in St. Mungos.  
  
"Please _stay_!!"   
  
Remus began shivering violently, painful memories hitting him with the force of a tidal wave.  
  
A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back, jolting him to reality. He realized there was moisture on his cheeks.  
  
A weathered face looked into his. Sirius looked so aged, especially in human form. Luckily, Lupin and Snape were the only ones left in the abandoned room.  
  
Them, and an unconscious Harry in Snape's arms. Sirius' eyes were slightly red as he grasped both of Remus' shoulders tightly.  
  
Lupin looked at the Potions Professor in fear. Snape, staring at Harry for a long time, finally turned to meet his gaze.  
  
"He won't wake up. I don't think he wants to come back."  
  
Remus gripped Sirius' shoulder as the other man's eyes also fell on his godson. Sirius made his way over and gently took Harry from the wizard. The three's deep animosity seemed to melt away.  
  
"Please Harry, come back to us....we need you."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sirius knew who had cried out before he and Snape could find the room where Harry was located. It drove into his heart like a stake.  
  
*_Harry_, god, please let him be all right!!*  
  
He and the professor began throwing open doors to empty rooms in a frenzy. Finally, at the end of the hall, they reached a door to a small room with only a canopy bed inside.  
  
A canopy bed and a young boy lying on top, completely still.  
  
Sirius was at Harry's side with one step. Snape stayed back, wand hand twitching. Even he couldn't help but notice how pale and thin Harry was.   
  
There were deep shadows under those vibrant eyes, which were now closed. The young wizard's chest slowly rising and falling was the only clue that he had life still in him.  
  
"Hurry up Black, we need to wake him and get out of here."  
  
Sirius didn't answer.  
  
Harry suddenly arched his back and cried out again, louder this time. The pain on his young face sent a shock wave of agony into Sirius.  
  
Sirius gathered Harry into his arms and held him tightly, cradling him like a small child. Harry didn't stir.  
  
"Harry? Harry, can you hear me? Harry?!" Sirius' voice became more unsteady as he continued to say his godson's name. Nothing.  
  
Sirius buried Harry's head into his neck, placing a cheek on the soft, thick hair and stroking the unruly locks with one hand.  
  
"Harry, please....please wake up. Harry, come on. I need to hear your voice, tell me you're all right. Please Harry, I'm begging you!"  
  
No response. The boy hung limply in his godfather's embrace. Salty tears began making their way down Sirius' face.   
  
He ran a finger down the boy's cheek, staring into the face he had tried to memorize since seeing it that first night long ago on Privet Drive.  
  
"What did she do to him?" Snape's voice shook with fury. Sirius didn't take his eyes from his godson.  
  
"I-I think she's trapped his mind somehow." Sirius could feel Harry's presence, but it seemed so far away.  
He willed it to come back, trying to radiate his love and caring into the boy's abused mind.   
  
Commotion downstairs, followed by a bone-chilling scream that penetrated through the walls.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open. Sirius cradled the boy's face with his hand quickly. "Harry! It's me, Sirius. Do you recognize me?"   
  
Harry's eyes were two vacant pools of green. All of the sparkle, kindness, everything that had been in them was completely drained away. There wasn't a hint of recognition or even a delayed response to Sirius' plea.  
  
He lay there like a zombie before finally closing his eyes again.  
  
"Harry!! Please, wake up! NO!" Sirius' tone was desperate. Snape didn't speak, only pulled Black back with little sympathy and tried to take Harry from him.  
  
Sirius snarled frightfully at him before turning back to Harry, pleading with him to come back. Snape's lip curled, he didn't feel sorry for that blasted, arrogant convict. Imagine an idiot like that taking care of a child. It was nothing to get worked up over, the boy wasn't dead. There was no regret and certainly no pity for either, hearing the heart-rending loss in Black's voice.  
  
"Pull yourself together Black, we have to get out of here. Potter needs help, you can't just walk out carrying him and I have reached my tolerance for injured brats this week."  
  
Sirius looked as though he wanted to punch Snape but stepped back, relenting. "All right, for Harry."  
  
Though Black was an arrogant bastard, Snape knew that the only way Sirius would ever give up his godchild was in the case of an emergency, consequences be damned. Still, he kissed Harry's head and rocked him gently in his arms for some time before handing him over gingerly.  
  
"Potter....Potter _wake up_. Boy, I know you can hear me, you caused trouble for me for the _last_ time. Damn him!" Sirius made a move to grab his godson back from Snape but the Potions Professor swooped out of the room like a dark shadow, his face a thundercloud.  
  
Black kept his hand on Harry's head as Snape walked downstairs. He couldn't quite break the connection, though he knew to be seen in anything but his dog form could be nothing short of suicide right now.  
  
When they came back to the old study, Remus stood in the middle of the room looking as haggard as he usually did right after a full moon.  
  
Sirius habitually made his way over to his oldest and dearest friend. He needed Remus' support right now. They needed to bring Harry back and Remus was the only one he trusted whole-heartedly to help him do it.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Again, for the countless time during the past week, the front door of Malfoy Manor opened. But this time it did so, very, very carefully.  
  
One set of light footsteps, followed by a pounding and stomping that felt as though a safari had made its way through central England.   
  
Whispers, sounding in an angry hiss, coughs, clearing of throats, and finally, a candle lit to reveal four wizards sneaking in, sopping wet, filthy and rather disgruntled.  
  
Narcissa grabbed Draco and hugged him to her, making a small sound. She sniffed her son's rather pungent odor, however, and her typical facial expression returned.  
  
A sharper voice came from behind her. "Don't coddle the boy." It was cold and promised nothing good for the bedraggled group.  
  
"Draco, _where_ have you been. And do not lie to me, if you do not wish for me to avoid getting......_angry_."  
  
Draco gently pushed his mother aside, who's eyes moved from father to son in an uneasy manner.  
  
"Lucius, he seems all right, I'm sure...."  
  
"I did not ask your opinion, Narcissa. Wasn't it you who let that other Weasley riff-raff into our home! Now I have to cover our tracks, and it will not be easy. Now, Draco..."  
  
The pale boy flinched. "Let me rephrase my question. Did you do anything to cast shame on our good name, that is, any more than usual?"  
  
Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Oh yes, that couldn't be, since Harry Potter has gone missing. You must have messed up entirely on your own."  
  
"I didn't _mess up_, father!" Two pink spots of anger appeared on Draco's thin cheeks.  
  
"Explain yourself....NOW!!" Lucius looked furious, his own mouth twitching.  
  
"You, you said I couldn't be a part of what you do. So....I....."  
  
Lucius' eyes fell on the three, large Slytherins behind his son and a small gleam of understanding appeared in his pale eyes.  
  
"Ah...well, you certainly know how to surround yourself with incompetents. Percival Weasley is in deep recovery, that was your first mistake. You should have made sure he was dead. Also, Ronald Weasley has told the, er....authorities, what happened and they are preparing to press charges. It was all I can do to gain temporary immunity for you in this home, Draco, and you'd better be grateful boy"   
  
Lucius rounded on his son but Draco held his ground, his chin held up defiant and shaking.  
  
"Therein lies your second mistake. You should have taken the other boy, you outnumbered him and I do not believe a pauper like that whelp could have bested all four of you when his brother was badly hurt. Master wanted that boy, if not Harry Potter, then he was the next best thing. And since his hopes have been buried twice in a short time, he is....er, disappointed with us."  
  
Narcissa winced and backed away further.   
  
"You will _never_ be a competent Malfoy, Draco, if you do not learn not to underestimate your enemies."  
  
"What about the other Weasley? You let him escape."   
  
The slap casued Draco to fall to the floor. Narcissa stepped towards her son but was held back by Lucius' outstretched arm.  
  
"He is nothing to us! It is the other boy that is the way to Harry Potter. Or, it was. The Dark Lord is not pleased. Potter is as good as dead, though not by his hand. There will be hell to pay." The wizard concluded darkly.  
  
"Still, of your pathetic plan to draw Potter's friends out and humiliate them, I believe something can be salvaged. Who did you address your letter saying that you have Weasley, Draco?"  
  
Draco, holding his bleeding mouth, answered. "Professor Snape."  
  
"Ah....Severus. Truly the one to contact for revenge against those particular brats. Everyone knows how he hates them. So, what went wrong my boy? Hmm, can you tell me, have you figured it out yet?"  
  
Draco glowered. Lucius acted like the other three weren't in the room and indeed, they were about as helpful as the hallway furniture.  
  
"Think, Draco. Who rescued the brothers? Whom did you see?"  
  
Draco swallowed painfully. Oh boy....  
  
"Nnnunn"  
  
"Speak up!!  
"No one, father. He.....escaped."  
  
"So, you do not know who helped them? Strange, that information was not readily available to me either?"  
  
"You....you think that Professor Snape is a....."  
  
"A spy? Hmm, that would be a bit too obvious, in an inobvious way wouldn't it? But you, cowardly little spore that you are, fled from a boy that could barely walk and had only four years of magic training when you outnumbered him and had the advantage in countless other ways!!"  
  
Draco's mouth kept opening and closing.  
  
"I am completely surrounded by idiots. I married one then spawned one. First, your dear mother lets the my mortal enemy into our home and practically tells them that we know something of his son's abduction, and then my son, instead of aiding our cause, does more to hurt it than perhaps, Harry Potter."  
  
"I left, if I hadn't left then mother wouldn't have...."  
  
"Don't defend her, boy! Neither of you are on trial, _yet_. Hmm, I should contact Arthur to clear up some things, and of course to offer my condolences on the condition of his son." An evil smirk crossed Lucius' cold face.  
  
"You want so much to be one of us, Draco? Your first order of business is to train these three to something that I can use, instead of floor space."  
  
"Uh...'Enry, I t'ink I gots the 'ang of 'is dryin' spell." A few bright sparks accompanied Knodd's whisper, coming from his wand.  
  
Wynken and Blankton tried to shush him but all three were knocked back by the bright spark of electricity that bolted from Knodd's hard-wood wand.  
  
Draco felt as though he'd been given the worst punishment of his life.  
  
"Oh...and one more thing. If all of you deny that you had any dealings with this, I give you my word that you will not take any of the blame."  
  
A dangerous smile. Draco and Narcissa recognized it. The other three, however, didn't.  
  
"Uh..sure."  
  
"Yessir, glad ta see yer comin' 'round, sir."  
  
"Tha's a better plan than 'Enry's fer sure."  
"Shaddup!! Do, we..uh, have yer word on 'is, then?" Henry squinty eyes narrowed even more and his frizzy hair stuck out from his broad forehead. He was as different from the polished Malfoy as possible.  
  
"Of course, of course! Everyone is welcome to join in our struggle. A promise after all, is a promise."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic sat up from his desk and adjusted his pin-striped suit.  
  
He casually brushed aside the papers on his desk, with all of their inaccurate and successively pessimistic news.  
  
The Daily Prophet would sell their copyright benefits to get their hands on a part of the news. But as their newsrooms were still abuzz with the contradicting news of Harry Potter then Fudge was blessfully out of the fire for awhile.  
  
Two sharp pounds on his door made him pause while he was putting on his lime-green bowler hat. The arguing voices sounded rather familiar.  
  
*Oh yeah gods no, not again.*  
  
The door burst open and two figures rushed in. They were both tall and thin but the resemblance definitely ended there.  
  
Arthur Weasley, his remaining red hair messy and sticking up, was rumpled and looked as though he hadn't heard of sleep for a very long time.  
  
Lucius Malfoy calmly adjusted his spotless expensive robes and smoothed his already impeccable hair.  
  
Fudge regarded both of them warily.  
  
"Minister, I have to speak to you. It's urgent! I have news about _Malfoy's_ involvement with my sons!"  
  
"Cornelius, before you listen to this rambling fool slander my family's good name, I suggest you hear _me_ out first."  
  
Fudge shoved the bowler hat down over his ears. "Stop, both of you! I'm sick to the death of all of this. What are you bothering me about this time?"  
  
"Malfoy" Arthur, ears red, pointed to Lucius, "held my son prisoner and I believe he has connections to Harry Potter's disappearance!"  
"Harry Potter has been located, isn't that right Minister?"  
  
"Er...yes, but....."  
  
Fudge stopped and mopped his brow with a bright purple handkerchief. "These are serious accusations Weasley. Can you back them up?"  
  
Arthur fished around in his pockets and took out a rumpled piece of parchment. Lucius' face didn't even twitch as Fudge read it, the Minister's expression one of shock.  
  
"My..well, my goodness. But, I must say Weasley that I don't see Mr. Malfoy's involvement in this."  
  
"He forced Percy to write this! I know it, I believe he threatened my youngest son."  
  
"Young Ronald? Are you certain?"  
  
Lucius smirked. "Yes _Arthur_, are you certain? Where is your proof, except your son's word. And of course there is no reason to believe that family loyalties will sway him."  
  
Lucius continued. "I agree however, that this _does_ look bad. I wonder what young Percival was thinking, this is a very bold plan even for such a young Death Eater."  
  
Arthur gave up all pretense of diplomacy and lunged at Malfoy.   
  
"Stop Weasley! But...this note, it sounds as though Percy is writing it against his will."  
  
"Yes, ingenious isn't it? What a easy way to get to Harry Potter. The brother of his best friend, innocently pleading for Ronald's life. The tone of the letter is a nice touch."  
  
"How _dare_ you....."  
  
"Does Percival know any of these men, Arthur?" Fudge looked very grave.  
  
Arthur turned white. "Minister, you can't possibly believe that my son would have anything to do with this. He would never do that to Harry."  
  
"Hmm, but how well do you know your son, Arthur? Didn't he divulge important information about Harry Potter only a short time before the boy's disappearance, as I was informed?" Lucius' cold face looked very smug, with a glance at Fudge who looked sheepish.  
  
"Against his will!! He was taken from this supposed safe place, here in the Ministry!"  
  
"So you say. And by whom? Or didn't he know?"  
  
"His memory was tampered with! He was given veritaserum."  
  
"How convenient."  
  
Arthur looked sick. "You....Percy is _innocent_."  
  
"Where is the boy, Arthur? We may need to question him."  
  
Arthur ran a hand through his hair, he was shaking. "He's.....unconscious. He was _beaten_, he almost died. The healers don't know when he'll wake up."   
  
"I'm sorry Weasley, I didn't know the boy was hurt. Perhaps, some exceptions....?"  
  
"Now, now Minister! Another one for Azkaban, you shouldn't give the impression of becoming soft. It would encourage more of this. What pleasant news for the boy when he wakes up."  
  
Arthur lunged for Malfoy again.   
  
"Arthur, stop!! Since Potter has been found, I don't see the long-term harm. And there really isn't much proof either way. We don't want to throw an injured boy into the gaol, doesn't look good you know, er..for the Ministry."  
  
So that was it. Public relations. Damn Fudge......  
  
Arthur grit his teeth.  
  
"What about my other son! This one's" A contemptuous gesture towards Malfoy, "son was involved in abducting him! He....he could have been hurt, or killed...." Arthur trailed off, not wanting to reveal anything in front of Lucius.  
  
"_My_ son? I though your son's _statement_ said that there were three others involved."  
  
"Along with your son!"  
  
"Doesn't young Ronald not get along with Draco?" Lucius drawled easily. "Why, with Harry Potter missing, it only makes sense that Ronald would try and blame a school rival. What an easy way to get him out of the way."  
  
"But he _saw_....!"  
  
Fudge was looking over the second piece of parchment Arthur had produced. "These three, I seem to recall...."  
  
"Yes, they are neer-do-wells of the vilest sort. Envy, it is a terrible thing" A significant glance towards Arthur, "trying to drag my son into all of this."  
"Ask him where his son was last night." Arthur asked quietly.  
  
Fudge was looking from one wizard to the other, scratching his head. "Er...has to be done, um...keep things equal, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius smiled coldly. "Where else would he be except at home?"  
  
"Really?" Arthur asked. "Because my two eldest sons and I, and you can ask Gus Fletcher Minister, paid a visit to Malfoy Manor, where your lovely wife seemed anxious that Draco had been gone for quite some time."  
  
Lucius' mouth twitched.   
  
Fudge looked intrigued. "Is this true, Lucius?"  
  
Malfoy held his hands up apologectically. "He's a teenage boy! If he had anything to do with this, I'm betting it was the Confundus Charm, or this one's sorry attempt to blame my family for the trouble his own offspring got themselves into."  
  
"You _bastard_...."  
  
"Now, now! Ah, yes...Confundus Charm, devil to shake off, why I could tell you....."  
  
"You can't seriously believe him, Minister?!"  
  
"Well....I.... truthfully these three you've named couldn't plot their way out of their own trunks. Still.....with only your son's word."  
  
"What are you so concerned with Arthur? So two of your brats got into a spot of trouble. You have plenty more don't you? As well as a daughter? Why don't you keep an eye on them in the future?"  
  
Arthur met Lucius' eyes, seeing what Fudge refused to. That threat, a memory came back to Mr. Weasley.  
  
~You can't protect them, any of them. You'll pay Weasley, you and your family....~  
  
Lucius was still speaking. "I'll tell you what. You just let all of this nonsense drop and I will neglect to mention to the press young Percival's involvement with Harry Potter's vanishing."  
  
Arthur felt sick. "But...he's innocent."  
  
"Of course, of course. Then he has nothing to fear, doesn't he? The wizarding community will be _very_ understanding."  
  
Percy....his life would be over. If he was connected with threatening Harry......  
  
He was still young, Arthur gulped painfully.  
  
"I'll even show you where you can find these three pot-stirrers. Looks good Minister, three future criminals for Azkaban in one blow. How about it?"  
  
Fudge looked pleased.....and relieved.  
  
"Arthur?" Arthur hesitated. Percy....he couldn't do it.  
  
A curt nod.  
  
"Excellent!" Fudge made to leave again.  
  
"Minister?" Arthur stopped him. "Percy's job, he...can he still expect."  
  
Lucius smiled maliciously. But Fudge nodded, a trifle reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, I suppose. He'll be demoted you understand. But, yes, he can come back."  
  
The smirk was wiped off of Malfoy's face. "Cornelius, I must object! The boy is a danger, why...."  
  
"Come now, Lucius. Bygones and all that. He's is a dedicated worker....perhaps too dedicated."  
  
"Thank you Fudge." Arthur said, still looking away.  
  
"Certainly! Now that all of that unpleasantness is cleared up, I must speak to my secretary before jotting home. Good evening to you both."  
  
Arthur waited for Fudge to leave, before grabbing Malfoy's shoulder as the Death Eater turned to follow.  
  
"Weasley, what do you think..."  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy. I know you, your tricks. Not even your own kind will trust you now. You bicker and squabble amongst yourselves and then throw each other to the wolves. That's why you'll lose. You and your _master_" Arthur spit the word out, "can't win. You should study Muggle history Lucius. It's fascinating. There are lessons to be learned as well. Never start a war concerning race, social status or blood without being certain you'll win. And you won't. Come near my family again, I won't bother with forms, or the Ministry or anything else. I guarantee it."  
  
Malfoy's cold eyes followed the other wizard as he walked out.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in the sterile waiting room, both looking like they were about to scream from the tension.  
  
Ron had been pacing for a long time until Hermione had snapped at him to stop, that he was making her dizzy. They had almost gotten into another argument but they had both been just too disheartened.  
  
Harry had been found, he was at Lupin's home. Sirius had been cleared, Peter Pettigrew was in custody.  
  
Percy was even awake, but only for a few minutes before he sank down again. Molly Weasley was sitting with him right now, tense and anxious.  
  
Ron didn't know where the twins, Ginny or his two older brothers had gone to. His dad, though, was at the Ministry.   
  
Ron had given a statement, written it down with his father's help and turned it in. Mr. Weasley, looking haggard, had tried to inject confidence into his demeanor but there was something about both of his parent's behavior that said they weren't telling him everything they knew.  
  
Hermione was looking out of the window, a finger twirling a long, curly strand of hair. Ron slouched in his uncomfortable chair. He wanted to see Harry, to talk to Percy, to walk around..._something_.   
  
He felt utterly useless sitting here. The memories of his captivity didn't haunt him too much. He'd deal with it all later.  
  
It was his family who was treating him like he was made of glass. Especially since word had come in from Dumbledore that Harry was recovered.  
  
Recovered. Not safe. Those words ran around in Ron's head. His parents had been acting strangely around him and Hermione ever since, avoiding their questions and pleads to see their friend.  
  
Ron was worried. And despite his constant objections that he was fine and that he wasn't worried about his best friend, who'd pulled through worse situations, he couldn't follow some advice and fall asleep.  
  
Disturbing dreams kept haunting him. Not just the recurring one of the Quidditch Match, but others, of looking at a grave with a blurred name, was it Percy's? Or....Harry? There was another of him walking around the Hogwarts halls, looking for something. Someone he knew was far away and needed help. But he didn't know.  
  
Voices taunted him but he couldn't understand them. That someone or something was drifting farther away. It was dark, and he stumbled, then he woke up. Except that one time when he'd fell asleep earlier that day and woken up screaming and with Hermione desperately trying to calm him down.  
  
The final part of that dream, where he had found Gryffindor Tower, and had walked up the stairs to his dormitory. Harry had lain there on his bed, eyes and mouth open, pale as death. There was a steady line of people walking past his bed. It was eerily like a....viewing, or...a funeral.  
  
The people Ron recognized, they were all stony faced. After a bit, they turned and walked away. Harry, his trunk, his bed, everything that had shown that the boy had a place in this world vanished without a trace.  
  
Ron had had a horrible idea and had frightened Hermione just as badly with his sudden entorage of questions about Harry. He had to see if...well, she remembered him. He wasn't gone, he just couldn't fade away.  
  
Hermione was deep in her own world. Ron thought that this was the longest he had ever seen her without her nose in a book. The late afternoon sunlight shone on her hair, bringing out the different shades of brown, outlining the shape of her cheek.....her lips.  
  
Ron just looked at her, feeling a wave of depression. When would they be able to see Harry? Why wouldn't this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach leave him alone?  
  
Hermione's eyelashes, long and curled, were very bright suddenly. They sparkled. Tears, Ron realized.  
  
She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and glanced to Ron, as though she didn't want to bother him with her own worries.  
  
And _that_ did bother Ron. He stood up and put a long hand on her shoulder. She put her own hand on top of it and they held onto each other.  
  
"They'll tell us soon, Hermione. Just hang on."  
  
"I have such a bad feeling inside Ron! It was like....when Harry was gone so long in that maze, before...well, the portkey. I feel like he's so far away! I can't explain."  
  
Ron nodded, he understood. He could remember very well how he'd felt when Harry had been missing in action for so long.   
  
All of the slights, the coldness, the anger that the two had had between them before the First Task came back to him. That terrible argument when Harry had been talking to Sirius and Ron had interrupted.  
  
~What you've always wanted, isn't it Ron?~  
  
"Ron? Ron where are you? Come back!" Hermione's light tone didn't match her worried eyes.  
  
"You were drifting there."   
  
"Hermione, do you ever regret things?" Hermione blinked in surprise. Ron looked so serious.  
  
"Yes, of course I do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like....oh, things." *Tell him!* Her subconscious screamed at her. She batted it away, willing it to keep silent.  
  
"Did you ever wish you'd never said somethin' to someone?"  
  
"Yes, I've wished that." *Or wished that I _had_ said something to someone.*  
  
"I think Harry didn't know....stuff."  
  
Hermione's lip quivered. "We didn't tell him that we love him?"  
  
Ron looked so sad. All the young witch wanted to do was hug him and make him smile like he used to. Before last year. But he wouldn't do it, she knew.  
  
"I don't think he knew. I think....he was, alone." Hermione felt as though her tear ducts were overflowing.  
  
"Don't cry 'Mione." Ron said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"Ron......"  
  
"I only told Perce I was sorry for making fun of him and being so resentful when I thought it might be the last conversation we would have had."  
  
"But it wasn't, was it?"  
  
"Thanks to you. You and Harry are now honorary Weasleys. Just gotta learn a hair-color transformation spell."  
  
"But we didn't tell Harry anything?"  
  
"Hermione.....that's not, I mean. Harry knows, right? And er...so do you, right?"  
  
Hermione gulped, her heart was pounding in her throat. *Calm DOWN! Don't assume. Just imagine your taking a test, or learning a new charm, something.....don't look at him, not the eyes!*  
  
But she was looking at them. She loved the changing colors and depth of Ron's eyes. And there was depth there, as much as he tried to convince people otherwise sometimes.  
  
She loved the fierce show of emotion one could see in them. Now....they were almost green, deep. He was saying something......  
  
"Sure I know Ron." But she didn't  
  
And he knew it. "I..good."  
  
The light was dying, the waiting room was so still. Molly was talking to the twins in Percy's room, they had returned there.  
  
Ron felt so lonely suddenly. Suddenly it was all too much. Harry gone, in trouble, maybe seriously hurt. Hermione in danger, being threatened. Percy, nearly dying. His family, the pressures he was feeling. It was all too much.  
  
He grabbed Hermione and held onto her, as she did to him. He lay his cheek on her bushy hair and wondered at the comfort of it, the familiarity of her body against his.  
  
Hermione could hear Ron's heart beating, his long arms practically engulfed her. His bright hair reflected the last beams of sunlight. She may have only been 15, but....she knew what she felt.  
  
"Ron......" A new voice. Ron gave an affirmative grunt that he'd heard but didn't let go of Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Mum wants to talk to you and Hermione." Ron looked at Ginny as though seeing her for the first time today.  
  
She was chalk-white, every freckle standing out. She was shaking and there were teeth marks on her bottom lip where she'd been biting it.  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"Just go talk to Mum, Ron! I just want to sit here." Ginny sat in a chair pulled her legs up, putting her arms around them.  
  
She wasn't crying, but that expression.  
  
She shrugged off Hermione's soft touch on her shoulder and looked past the two. She looked older than Ron remembered. When had his little sister ever looked like that.  
Mrs. Weasley was standing outside of her son's room, just listening to him and the twins' argue. He was telling them about how shoddy the financial workings of their new joke shop would be without proper help and they were asking him to be their guineau pig, some poor Muggle animal that was tested on.  
  
She felt like she'd been thrown from one maelstrom to another.   
  
"Mum? Is Perce okay?"  
  
"Fine Ron!" Percy's annoyed voice came through the door. Molly brushed him in quietly, waiting to tell him the news she was dreading to reveal.  
  
Fred and George were in identical positions on the far wall, looking relaxed and gleeful, definitely back to normal. As for Percy, he was still pale and bruised but he was wearing a new pair of glasses and above his bed was small homemade plaque that read, 'Head Boy's Bed'.  
  
He looked rather proud of it as he pointed it to Ron.   
  
"You and Perce will have to fill us in on the little details of your ill-timed escapade." George piped up, putting an imaginary monocle to his eye and speaking in a pompous voice.  
  
"Sure....now get outta here, how can I possible recover with you two bothering me?"   
  
"Great to have you back Perce"  
  
"Yeah, we were worried that you may have mellowed out."  
  
"Near-death, Percy laughs at thee!!"  
  
Ron shook his head. He glanced to his brother who had lain back down.  
  
"Um....you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Although I don't know if I will be when I find out the status of my job and the work-load that I've piled on."  
  
"Important stuff?"  
  
Percy sniffed. "Of course. Can't have as much _fun_ as I've had this past week."  
  
Ron shifted his feet guiltily. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Percy looked at Ron from behind those glasses and Ron could see his brother there. His _real_ brother. Annoying git though that may be.  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"Why? I can hold my own. Everyone around here baby's me and I'm ruddy well sick of it!"  
  
"Nobody baby's you, except when you're acting like an infant and I saw how you held your own. You could have been killed."  
  
"You're lecturing _me_....."  
  
"You did great Ron. I was proud of you. They way you stood off against them."  
  
Ron felt something choking him again. "I wish you hadn't done what you did."  
  
Hermione and Molly were standing at the foot of the bed, silent. They wanted to hear what was being said but.....the idea that it was a very private moment interfered.  
  
"I had to. You're my brother."  
  
"I know. Hermione saved you." Percy looked to Hermione and beamed.  
  
"Yes, I heard. Thank you." Hermione blushed dark red and shrugged. "I also heard that you helped Ron out."  
  
"I heard he'd been kidnaped and....." Hermione coughed suddenly. She couldn't describe what she'd felt. Harry missing and then Ron. With Harry it had been so terrible but with Ron.......it was something else entirely.   
  
"It was nothing." She said softly.  
  
"Ron" Percy's hazel eyes were back on his brother. "About Harry. I'm sorry. He's a good kid. A Prefect's worst nightmare, with the two of you making fools of yourselves on a daily basis, but a good kid."  
  
"Why are you sorry? He's with Remus and...." Ron trailed off, his stomach hurting again.  
  
"Percy, you need to get some more rest. You should be able to go home, they said, by tomorrow." Percy nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.  
  
Ron rolled his own and took Percy's glasses off of his face.   
  
"It'll be okay, love you."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, uh...same, uh, whatever."   
  
Percy smiled smugly and was asleep a few minutes later.  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione looked very concerned. She and Ron followed Molly out of the room, where Fred and George were trying to comfort Ginny, who was oblivious to all of them.  
  
"Something is.....wrong." Molly said quietly. "Harry is in a kind of trance. Dumbledore says that Harry was tricked into believing some terrible things, felt some even more terrible feelings and is now....far away. He also said that if Harry doesn't choose to come back soon, it'll be too late."  
  
Molly had to sit after saying all of this. Hermione looked terrified.   
  
"I don't get it." Ron said, too confused to let his fear take over. "Gone? Gone where? What do you mean, too late? You mean he'll die? Harry can't die, he can't. He's Harry! Why would he go, who did this? And why him, huh? I don't get you, Mum. Why don't you just say it. He's as good as dead......"   
  
"Stop Ron" Hermione said, her voice breaking. The others were looking at the youngest Weasley brother as though they'd never seen him before.  
  
"I...Want.....To....See....Him." The tone left no room for argument.  
  
"Of course dear. I just wanted to prepare you. Fred and George, stay with Percy. I'll be back. Ginny?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley picked Ginny up and set her on the floor, though her daughter was almost as tall as she was.  
  
"Ginny?" She said again, as though afraid to startle the girl.  
  
"Mummy" Ginny held onto Molly and cried, a dam had broken inside of her.   
  
"Mr. Lupin is there, so is...um, Mr. Black." Molly still had to get used to saying that. "We should go."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
(A/N This section dedicated to Kristin, who drew the most wonderful picture and I was inspired by it. Thank you!! Please keep drawing, please! See if you can guess what she drew, then go view it!! :-) Please )  
  
  
Harry Potter was dreaming. The dark phantoms that had surrounded his mind and held him back still circled him, taunting him.  
  
He didn't care. It didn't mean anything anymore. They were faces, voices, nothing real. He was drifting in a peaceful wake. Nothing mattered.  
  
Still, it was odd, the scenes that occasionally passed by him. A woman singing. A man's laugh.  
  
A warm place with a fire and a dog. A loud, booming voice and other voices. But it didn't matter. He didn't know them and didn't care.  
  
Mappe's siren call had been silenced. That had been frightening for awhile, without that voice to guide him and keep him away from the others, those confusing voices he kept hearing that lied to him and that he felt he should know.  
  
He could still feel her dark tendrils of power ebbing away at his strength. But without the emotional capacity to activate his magic, it was useless. He didn't care. She was gone, but it didn't matter.  
  
He could feel it when she was wrenched away, like a tooth being pulled by a Muggle dentist. _Without_ painkillers.  
  
But it was over now. But it was strange. Images drifted by him. These seemed different than the other one.  
  
There was a baby, crying in a crib. The little boy had messy dark hair and large green eyes. He was wailing, large tears falling down chubby cheeks. A man with longer, dark hair came bursting into the room.  
  
~What'sa matter, Harry lad? Did you have a bad dream?~  
  
The baby held his little arms out and hiccoughed, then sneezed. An expression of tenderness crossed the rather hard-looking man's face. He picked the baby up and smoothed his hair.  
  
~You want Mom, huh? She'll be back soon but I'm afraid it's just your godfather tonight, you and me kiddo. I'll take care of you.~  
  
Something odd passed over the young wizard. Harry believed him. This.....figure in this dream. He believed him.  
  
The man went downstair, still talking to softly to the baby, before laying on the couch with the little boy on his stomach.   
  
The baby laughed as he was lightly tickled and his tiny head snuggled against the man's chest.   
  
~"Pah?"~  
  
The baby had grabbed a part of the man's shirt and was chewing on it. The man laughed and took it out of the boy's mouth.   
~You want to talk, huh? Lily says you've been chatting up a storm. How about a good ol' man to man?~  
  
"Do!!"  
  
Oh, you don't say? Hmm, well, you're quite right, whatever you're saying.   
  
"Pahfoo!"  
  
Yup, that's right. That's me. You're a smart one, Harry lad. I love you.  
  
The baby snuggled against the man and fell back to sleep but the man kept watching the baby, softly stroking the soft hair, a deep emotion in his eyes.   
  
Harry watched the scene, not understanding. But it didn't matter.......  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Er....are ye sure it's all righ'? My bein' here an' all, Professor?"  
  
Remus sighed and ran a hand through his thick, though mussed hair. "Of course it's all right Hagrid. You're just as much a part of Harry's life as the rest of us. I think he...would want you to be here."  
  
Hagrid, sporting a tent-sized red polka-dotted handkerchief, blew his nose noisily. His beard was frizzing from the tears that had been soaked up into it.  
  
"Woulda' gotten 'ere sooner but, lots ta do afore school's startin'." Hagrid's rough voice got rougher. "Wanna make sure tha' Harry an' his mates see how things are jus' waiting' fer 'em, normal as you please. Brooms and Banterin's, Lupin sir, I can't take 'is!! This is worse 'n when Norbert...er, a friend, very dear friend, 'ad ta leave. Thought I'd never get o'er it."  
  
Remus, who'd heard of Norbert many times but didn't want to add to Hagrid's distress, only nodded and patted a huge arm sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry Hagrid. We'll think of something."  
  
"Ya know, I never minded tha' you were a werewolf, Lupin sir. Though it was interestin', you belongin' to the same group as many o' my favorite creatures."  
  
"Er....thank you Hagrid. You don't have to say anything. In fact, please don't, my nerves are a little frayed."  
  
Indeed, Remus looked the worse for wear. He hated to think of how draining this next full moon would be. And it was coming up in a few days. Hell's bells......  
  
"Gotta write ta Olympe. She's still workin' with the giants from inside Beauxbaxton's sending corresp-, correst-, er...notes, see? But she was fond o' young 'Arry too. Bless 'im!" More sobbing and a house-rattling sneeze.  
  
"Um....I'll go and see how things are. Sirius has been, uh, trying for a while. Make yourself at home, Hagrid."  
  
"Than' you kindly, Lupin sir. I'll watch fer the other young 'uns, they'll er....be wantin' ta see 'im too."  
  
Remus nodded shortly. Every muscle in his body ached. More than that, his head..his heart.  
  
Harry was losing weight, which was very bad, since he was already so thin. He was pale and cold and didn't respond to anything whether it was touch, sound, etc.   
  
He was fading.  
  
Remus steadied himself before pushing open the door to his guest bedroom. Sirius was exactly as he'd left him, still holding Harry and talking softly to him.  
  
Sirius had talked to Harry almost non-stop since they had brought him back. Occasionally Lupin had taken over, his soft, calm voice like a balm, but it was torture to drag Black away from Harry for more than a few moments at a time.  
  
Harry lay in his godfather's arms as Sirius smoothed his hair. They had been this way since Harry had been brought here. During that time Sirius wracked his brain for anything, _anything_ at all that would make Harry return to them.  
  
He told Harry about James, about their time at Hogwarts, about all of their adventures. He told him about seeing him that first night, how startled he was at the boy's resemblance to his father.  
  
He spoke to Harry about friendships, he spoke about Hermione and Ron, how much they reminded him of Remus and himself. He spoke of those on the outside that were waiting for Harry to come back to them, how much they all missed him.  
  
Remus only hoped that help would get there soon. Sirius looked dead exhausted but Lupin knew that his friend wouldn't stop until Harry had come back.  
  
Lupin stood in the doorway, observing what he saw with a heavy heart. It brought back memories, although of an uneasy time when he'd felt that Sirius didn't quite trust him, before that terrible Halloween night.  
  
Remus sighed. He could still hear Mappe's voice echoing in his mind, pleading, begging, mocking, and those hypnotic eyes. If only he'd remembered sooner, or been able to prevent Harry from falling into the same trap.  
  
He didn't know if he could forgive himself. Just as Sirius couldn't.  
  
Sadly, Remus remembered that when James had named Sirius as Harry's godfather, the werewolf hadn't quite understood why. He loved Sirius like a brother, but.....the rowdy, arrogant Black wasn't exactly someone whom he would have pegged as fatherly.  
  
Yup, Sirius. Leather-wearing, motorcycle flying, occasional cigarette smoking, Sirius. But, there was something that came out in the Marauder that Remus could see when Black was around Harry.  
  
It wasn't just Azkaban that had changed him. Something about the baby, then the boy, had done something to Padfoot, matured him somehow.  
  
And James, who knew Sirius better than anyone, had known it would be. *James....where are you and Lily now? Harry needs you, he needs you now more than ever. You both should be here, I don't know what's going to happen.*  
  
"Moony, you don't have to lurk in the doorway."  
  
"I'm not, I just didn't want to disturb you. Anything?" Sirius shook his head. Remus knew it, but he had to ask.  
  
"I suppose our help will be arriving?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, Hermione, anyone else who could come."   
  
"It'll be hard on them." Sirius brushed Harry's hair back again.  
  
"It's hard period. Sirius, you....you can't...you need to think of the future."  
  
"Moony, don't. Just don't. Not now. Maybe later but now I'd do something we'd both regret and I care too much about you for that. Just let me do things my way and the 'what ifs' that I've been fighting off can come later. I can't take it now."  
  
A door opened and shut downstairs. Several muted voices and Hagrid's booming bass sounded out.   
  
Footsteps on the stairs and a splash of bright red. *Impossible to miss that color* Ron, his little sister Ginny and Hermione were suddenly beside the former Professor, looking uncomfortable and scared.  
  
"How are you three?"   
Three nods.   
  
Remus kneeled down. Hagrid was sniffling behind the three. "We don't know if Harry can hear you. We don't know exactly where he is right now. You three aren't children but I need you to understand. Harry has to come back on his own, that's what Dumbledore said. He needs you to be there for him."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had joined the small group, a handkerchief of her own in her hand.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked down at Harry and glanced to Sirius who gently placed his godson on the bed.   
  
Ron felt dazed. Harry looked.....bad.   
  
"Harry? Harry? It's us, please talk to us. Please, we miss you!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, her eyes leaking yet again.  
  
Ginny Weasley, Remus noticed, just stood in the room. He felt a flash of concern for the girl, looking at her face.  
  
She was too young to look like that.  
  
"Harry, mate. It's us, Ron.....and Hermione. Harry, it's me, it's Ron. C'mon, talk to me. You....Harry?" Ron glanced to Sirius uncertainly. Sirius was only watching Harry, though.  
  
"Harry? Ginny's here, and Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley. You want to talk to them, don't you? We want to hear your voice, please Harry?"  
  
Ginny felt as though her world was spinning. A mantra was forming in her head. *That's not Harry, that's not Harry, that's not my Harry, that's not him, it's not, it's not....* Harry didn't look like that.  
  
Harry was kind and sweet and with eyes that were sad but noble and wonderful all at the same time. He helped her carry her books even though she was so shy she could barely stutter around him as she went to class. He never teased her, even though he had more reason than anyone. He had said....that perfect day, when Harry *not this person, this isn't Harry, Harry is full of life, this isn't him.* when he had told her that she looked pretty in a simple white blouse she was wearing under her robe that peaked up over it's collar.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was holding her, helping her downstairs. She could hear another voice, a nasty, demeaning voice that she recognized, asking questions when they got there.  
  
"I arrive and it's chaos yet again. Molly, what is wrong with that child?" Professor Snape. What was he doing here?  
  
"She's upset." Mrs. Weasley was stroking Ginny's hair. Ginny was suddenly embarrassed. She wasn't a baby, but.......  
  
"Where's Potter?" Snape was holding some vials, a large black case, and a bag of ingredients. Potions. But for what?  
  
"_Harry_ is upstairs." Molly said emphatically.  
  
"That's not Harry. That isn't him." Ginny said automatically. She was shaking so bad she thought her teeth would come out of her head. She pushed her mother away. "Harry's fine because that's not him, it's not, it's _not HIM!!_"  
  
"Calm down, girl! Here, give her this." Snape handed Molly a small, blueish-green tablet. "Luckily I came prepared for hysterics." His tone had softened a bit, though.  
  
"Where is your Muggle-loving husband?"  
  
"At the Ministry. He'll be here soon." Molly shot the professor a dirty look.  
  
"Soon, well...." Snape opened his mouth to say something, then glancing at Ginny thought the better of it. "Won't be any need for it, _soon_. Potter will just wake up, stop his theatrics quickly enough. Typical."  
  
With a swish of long, black robes, Snape ascended the stairs.  
  
The scene in the room before him turned his stomach. Hagrid was talking to Harry, blubbering like a baby all the while. *Fool* Snape bared his teeth.  
  
The other two were sitting on the sides of Harry's bed. Black was watching Potter. Not even Snape barging into the room caused a reaction.  
  
"I need some privacy. I've brought some..things, that may help." Nobody moved.  
  
"By Grindelwald, the boy's not dead yet. Leave me in peace."  
  
The others filed out, casting anxious glances from Snape to Harry. Ron's was more than anxious. He openly scowled at the Potions Professor.  
  
"Is it such a good idea to let _him_ near Harry right now? Wouldn't that be addign insult to injury? I mean....he might try to poison him, or...c'mon, he's always hated Harry!"  
  
Lupin was leading Ron down his well-worn steps with an air of long-suffering.  
  
"Black, I did not mean that you were exempt. Get out."  
  
"No"   
  
"Now you listen to me" Snape hissed vindictaviely. "Dumbledore isn't here to cushion any blows for you. Either we bring this boy's mind back, or he dies. Do you really want that Black? He can join dear old mum and dad. A family reunion in the ceme-"  
  
Snape was cut off when Sirius slammed into him, knocking him into the far wall. One hand was latched onto the professor's neck.   
  
"Get...Out...Of...Here." Sirius' teeth were gritted. Snape actually felt a little alarmed. The man's eyes didn't look right. Maybe he really was mad.  
  
"I came because of the Headmaster's request. Don't think I'm doing anything for you or Potter."  
  
Sirius growled. "We don't need or want your help."  
  
A raspy cough from the bed silenced the two. Harry's breathing was coming in short gasps, his lips were turning blue.  
  
"HARRY!!" Sirius yelled, terrified. "NO! Harry, no! NO, NO, please...."  
  
Snape pushed Sirius away and grabbed a vial, calmly shaking it before grasping Harry's head none too gently and forcing it down the boy's throat.  
  
Harry coughed and spluttered, with most of the mixture ending up on the front of his robes and on his pillow, but it seemed to work.  
  
Sirius, dazed from his fear, looked at Snape. "What the hell did you give my godson?"  
  
"It relaxes the muscles, makes them believe that they are receiving messages from the brain. I have many other varieties, that was for the lungs."   
  
Sirius looked from Harry to Snape and back again, nodded once and stepped out. Black remained in the doorway, however, grateful but not quite trusting.  
  
To his utter shock, Snape rested a hand on Harry's head before taking out a rag and wiping up the spilled mixture.  
  
"Gotten yourself into quite a mess, eh Potter? You're a very stubborn boy, just like your father. You'd better come back, though......Po- Harry. Potions without deducting points just isn't the same."  
  
For a minute Sirius thought Snape was under the Imperius Curse and nearly barged back in to knock the Potions Professor's hand off of his godson's head.  
  
Snape continued talking, however, as he mixed different concotions and forced them down Harry's throat.   
  
He had hidden his real feelings for the boy very, _very_ well.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dawn's cold light had made its way to Remus Lupin' small cottage. An exhausted, disheartened group sat in his kitchen. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder and he had an arm around her.  
  
Hermione's tears had finally dried up. She just stared, one of Lupin's books open in her lap. She hadn't found anything, but the former professor's resources weren't those of Hogwarts.  
  
Ron was white and shaking. He didn't want to go back to school, he didn't want to be here, he wished this past week had never happened. He didn't know what he wanted yet he knew perfectly.  
  
It was all very confusing.   
  
Sirius and Snape were still upstairs with Harry. From time to time, the sounds of arguing had been heard, but had quickly died down again.  
  
No one said anything when Snape appeared downstairs. His sallow face had deep lines in it. He spoke softly, as always.  
  
"I've done what I can. He doesn't want to come back. Dumbledore asked that I contact him if things got this far. He had an idea, for....emergencies."  
  
Arthur, who had arrived a few hours earlier, held his sobbing wife. He didn't look so good either. Out of all of them, except maybe Harry or Percy, the week had been hardest on him.  
  
"Lupin, an owl please?"  
  
Remus stood up and let Hedwig out of her cage. She hooted and nipped his finger when he stroked her feathers. Her large, amber eyes looked to Snape distrustfully but she held out her leg just the same.  
  
When he attached the note, Hedwig hooted again, like an inquiry. "Just do it and stop pestering me."   
  
Snape followed the owl out, grabbing his cloak. He apparrated away without a sound.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"How could it not have worked?"  
Fawkes, the beautiful phoenix, was sitting on Dumbledore's knee. Lupin had his head in his hands. He didn't say anything.  
  
Ron, however, was livid. "I _saw_ what it can do! I was there when it pulled us out of that chamber, remember Ginny!"  
  
No response.   
  
Ron was getting angrier. "Professor!! You know something else that could work, I know you do! If the phoenix...."  
  
"Ron"  
  
"NO! I'm _not_ giving up. Harry may have but I'm not."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, it's too late." Ron's eyes were huge. He even pushed Hermione away when she went to hug him. He then just sat, before glancing at Ginny.  
  
They were always close. Now they could have been Fred and George with how alike they looked.  
  
Dumbledore stroked the cooing Fawkes, who let out a quavering note that sounded heart-broken in the quiet house.  
  
Not even the phoenix's tears, the small group's last resort, had worked to bring Harry Potter back from where ever he was.  
  
Arabella Figg had stopped by, spoken quietly to Dumbledore, and had left dabbing her eyes. She felt responsible, Remus knew it. But they all did.   
  
In fact, Arabella was at the Burrow at that moment, breaking the news to the three oldest Weasleys. Bill and Charlie had stayed with Percy. The oldest didn't know Harry very well, but Percy did. No one how he would react.  
  
Remus hadn't raised his head from the table all morning. He had prayed that Fawkes could do what they could not, bring James' son back.......but it had failed.  
  
  
So, upstairs, in a small but comfortable room, one man sat with the most precious thing he had. His godson, the son of his heart.  
  
Dumbledore had told him to prepare. He was trying.  
  
None of it had done any good. Not even the beautiful red and golden phoenix, with his magical ties to Harry and his amazing powers, could bring the boy back.  
Sirius had cried then. He hadn't known that he still had it in him to cry like that, deep, heaving sobs.   
  
Now, all he could do was hold Harry and cry. Him, a grown man. Someone who had survived the horrors of Azkaban. Someone who had worked in some very dangerous situations before the incident that had taken James and Lily away from him.   
  
Nothing compared to the pain he felt now. He rocked his godson in his arms, kissing the boy's forehead and holding him to his chest tightly.  
  
And he began to speak, words coming from a place inside of him he had locked away. He needed to keep it safe to survive in a place like Azkaban. Only one person could have ever unlocked it again.  
  
"Harry, I've never told you what it was like for me in Azkaban. I told you how I kept my mind, but I never told you the whole story. It was cold there, Harry, the kind of chill that you can never get rid of. The place seems so empty and lonely. Have you felt like that lately? Like you were completely alone? I would give my life if I could change things, if I could have known before this happened."  
  
"I screamed for James and Lily, for Remus to believe me and for Peter's blood the first few years. In the years after that, I began listening to the wind and when it began to say things to me I became afraid. I began to lose myself, not even Padfoot could help. I forgot my past, forgot why I was in there. I forgot that I was once a person, with a life and a family. I forgot because I wanted to, the pain was too much to bear and I left it behind. I became a shell, someone who looked like Sirius but was actually just an empty hull with no soul."  
  
"It was like the Dementors had already given me the kiss. The apathy was the most terrible thing of all. Not the loneliness, not the memories and nightmares, not even the cold and filth. Harry...."  
  
Sirius had to stop and compose himself. His voice was breaking.   
  
"I know you want to forget. I know where you are because I was there. I know you, I know better than anyone. And I know you can't live like that. You can't, it's living death. You know what brought me back? I remembered a little boy. I saw his smile and his bright green eyes. I saw that hair and those little arms stretched out to me for love and comfort. I heard that sweet laugh and finally, I began to feel things again. All I saw was this boy. I couldn't even remember his name but I knew how I felt about him."  
  
"Then, one night, in a dream I remembered his name, who he was. The pain all came back remembering how I lost James and Lily. I loved your father like a brother, the way you feel about Ron. Lily was like an angel, perfect. But I still held onto those feelings because I needed to know you. Harry.....my godson. Then I knew I had to escape from that place. Don't you see? You wouldn't let me live like that, and now I won't let you either. And I know you Harry. I know you love to fly, to feel the wind in your face and be free. I know you'll do anything for those you care about. I know how you feel about right and wrong, your sense of justice."  
  
Black was sobbing, terrible and deep.   
  
"I know your heart. I know you're good and strong and that all of the evil in this world can't touch you. You're Harry Potter, not just the name but the person. I love you. You're a gift to us.....especially to me. I did something a few nights after I had escaped from Hogwarts with Buckbeak. I hadn't done any real magic, strong magic since before I was in Azkaban. But I managed to borrow a wand and for therapy I suppose, I tried a Patronus. I returned the wand eventually but I had to try this. I tried for days and couldn't do it. But when I felt like throwing the damn idea out of the window, I had a very happy thought. I thought of you, the way you had turned out, the person you'd become. I remembered that you had Lily's eyes and James' mannerisms but you were Harry. And I realized I loved you and I would stay with you until death took me away. Then I managed my Patronus."  
  
Sirius couldn't feel anything past this, his face was gray with exhaustion and pain. He kissed Harry's forehead before laying him down on the bed and turning to leave the room. "We need you, I need you Harry."  
  
Harry Potter stirred. Sirius' heart stopped.  
  
Somewhere, far away, Harry remembered what it was to feel again. He saw two people, one with bright red hair, the other with bushy brown. They were smiling at him but they were crying. 'Come back to us Harry' Why were they so sad?  
  
Two other people, a pretty lady with long hair and a tall man with glasses held their arms out to him, begging him to go back, to live his life and be happy. They told him that they loved him and he believed them.  
  
He saw a kind-faced person with graying brown hair who was a true teacher to him, believing in him. A friend.  
  
A very large man who had first opened a boy's eyes to a wonderful world, who had seen him as more than just an unwanted child, was crying great tears, blubbering like a baby. Harry wanted to smile but hug him at the same time. Silly, good-hearted soul....who was he? How did Harry know him?  
  
Another man, much older, with twinkling blue eyes and a long, silver beard. Harry instinctively trusted him, he knew this man was his mentor. The wizard told him to go back, that he couldn't live in dreams. Life was about feeling and experiencing, the good and the bad.  
  
Arms outstretched, pleading voices. Then Harry vaguely saw himself in a dark room with a tall, thin man who had dark hair to his shoulders. It was like seeing something in a dream.   
  
The man's burning eyes were full of pain and unshed tears. He was begging Harry to come back to him. He told him things that Harry already knew and understood.   
  
The fog was lifting, the voice that had called to him, lied to him, was gone to leave him in peace. Harry Potter opened his eyes.  
  
He met his godfather's gaze and smiled. Sirius didn't seem to be able to hold back his choked sobs as he held Harry to him so tightly that Harry had to fight to breathe. The young wizard didn't mind though.  
  
" 'lo Sirius"   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather, almost to comfort him more than vice versa. Sirius was muttering something into Harry's hair, kissing the boy's forehead and holding onto him with all his might, all at the same time.  
  
"Harry....my Harry"  
  
"Rough day?"   
  
Sirius laughed as a dam opened up inside of him. Joy he hadn't felt for a very long time bubbled up as he held the boy. His godson.  
  
"I love you, Sirius. I'm really, really sorry" Harry couldn't quite grasp what it was he should be sorry for, but his mind was gradually starting to piece together what had happened to him and he shuddered.  
  
"I believed all of those bad things...." The teenager stopped when he realized that Sirius would have no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Nonsense, you have nothing to be sorry about. Look at me! You'll never think I'm your cool godfather again after seeing me blubbering shamelessly like this."  
  
Harry grinned. Sirius' own smile faltered as he touched the young wizard's cheek.   
  
"Welcome back"  
  
"I'm sorry I stayed away so long, am I past curfew?"  
  
The light bantering felt very good after the seriousness of the past week. "Way past, you're grounded for life."  
  
Neither let go of each other, even when Lupin and Dumbledore entered, hearing the pair's voices from downstairs.   
  
Ron and Hermione stood outside of the door, Hermione's face was streaked with tears and Ron's was white. The red-haired boy had dark circles under his eyes. Harry had never seen him look like that. They were hanging back but both were looking at Harry as though they were afraid to take their eyes off of him.  
  
Harry could even see other, familiar red-heads behind them. But it was dead quiet.  
  
The young wizard found himself sandwiched between the two former Marauders as Remus lost his composure and grabbed the boy in a fierce embrace.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Harry!! For a moment I was sure....you, young man are in so much trouble."  
  
"Save it Moony, I already lectured him."  
  
"Well, it's my turn! Besides....."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry who smiled back at him. "Welcome back my boy. We've missed you."  
  
As the two younger men continued arguing, the venerable old wizard leaned in closer. "Knew you would come back. You, Harry Potter, always manage to surprise everyone but I knew you wouldn't turn your back on life."  
  
Harry nodded, a lump in his throat. That solid faith again. Dumbledore then took one of Harry's hands and grasped it tightly for a moment before apparating away, allowing Fawkes to cry a joyful, quavering note before the phoenix followed.  
  
Harry couldn't agree more.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
It was strange, how tired Harry felt when all he'd done for the past few days was sleep. Lupin had told him that he hadn't though, his mind had been awake and active, that was why his body was so tired.  
  
It was natural. What wasn't, in the Boy Who Lived's opinion, was all of the fussing.   
  
When he'd been sick at the Dursleys he'd been lucky to have snuck some medicine into his cupboard without Aunt Petunia screeching at him that it had to be saved for her precious Duddykins.  
  
Now it was like a steady stream of people had come in to see him. He'd felt like that at Hogwarts, wanted. But this was almost different.  
  
McGonagall, Flitwick, other professors from school had visited him. He had candy and flowers, as well as a note from Snape saying that Harry needed to work to pay him back for the Potions the former Death Eater had _wasted_ on him. Typical.  
  
But mainly it was his family that helped him. Ron and Hermione had to be forcefully pulled away from his side, and it was still a battle. Harry noticed that they were cautious with each other though, jumping back whenever one accidentally touched the other.  
  
Sirius had nearly drove Harry crazy, in a good way. He was constantly by his side, with Remus taking over for a brief interval after he had drugged Padfoot to get him to sleep.  
  
Harry giggled over Sirius' reaction and the brawl that had almost ensued. It had been worth it to hear Remus' talk, not as a professor, but as someone who had witnessed and done fascinating things. His life was a mystery, even more so than Sirius.  
  
But it was Ginny, who was sometimes with her mother, but other times not, who had really surprised him.  
  
All of these thoughts weighed heavy on the boy's mind as he struggled to wake up. He hated sleeping so much, but it was nice to be able to relax. He wanted to think about something else then that voice...those eyes. But Remus had told him about that too. He wasn't alone, they could face the repercussions together.  
  
As Harry slowly opened his eyes, he saw a blurry, red-haired shape sitting beside him. Remus was going to get him some new glasses, but he wasn't too comfortable in the meantime.  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered. No response.  
  
Oh....  
  
"Ginny?" A small nod.  
  
"Is everything okay?" A negative shake.  
  
"Why?" A slim finger pointed to him. Oh....again.  
  
"Me?" Another nod.  
  
"I'm okay, just tired. Things are fine. I....heard about Percy" Harry gulped, "and Ron" Close call, this didn't bode well for next year. Harry needed to keep a closer eye on both of his friends from now on. And vice versa.  
  
"He's okay. He's glad you're fine. He's almost as irritating as before the accident." Ginny smiled. She had such a beautiful smile.  
  
Her face, it was so sweet, so open. She didn't bat her eyes or giggle like other girls. There was nothing but refreshing openness in those brown eyes, nothing but fresh-faced beauty with her freckled face. Probably came from living with six brothers.  
  
She wasn't Cho. But Harry still like it.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
*Snap out of it Potter!! People will think you fall into trances at the drop of a hat.* "Sorry?"  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
Harry turned a new, experimental shade of red. "Sorry...." He mumbled.  
  
"Do...um, you....remember anything?"  
  
Harry looked away. Bits and pieces, terrible, but they were fading away. They weren't real.  
  
"Some, but it's getting better." He smiled at her and Ginny eyes' clouded.  
  
"Um, sorry!! _Don't cry_!! I...what did I say?"   
  
Ginny shook her head, bright red hair falling over her shoulder. "It's fine, you can say anything you want. Just don't.....say nothing, ever again, okay?"  
  
Harry was confused. He teased Ron for being thick but, this was probably one of those girl things that they held meetings about. How to make a mate feel guilty and stupid at the same time.  
  
"You....that's not you."   
  
Harry's eyes. Those deep, green eyes, fixed on Ginny. She could fall in them.   
  
He finally got it. A little.  
  
"You're.....er, sad I was sick."  
  
Ginny wanted to smack her forehead. "Yeah." *Of course!! What did you think? Don't you know? Don't you!!*  
  
But he didn't.   
  
Harry yawned and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Gin. Can't...keep my....eyes open. Don't want to.....be rude."   
  
Ginny smiled. He was so sweet. "You're not. Go to sleep."   
  
"I'll see you later? If....you're not busy."  
Harry drifted off to sleep again. Ginny felt her lips tremble. *Baby! You're such a baby! He's fine!!*  
  
But he didn't know. Not yet.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
September 1st  
King's Cross Station  
  
  
"Where _is_ he?"  
  
"Ron! You dropped your book, here..."  
  
"Fine _Hermione_, I'm trying to watch out for Harry!"  
  
"Oh...stop being such a mother hen, he said that Sirius would drop him off."  
  
Ron's indignant sputtering sounded a bit like what she said. The twins chuckled.  
  
"Now, now you two. Stop bickering like an old married couple."  
  
"Yeah, there'll be plenty of time for that later."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Ron dropped everything and charged after his brothers, who gleefully tormented him, two against one.  
  
A squeaky noise and an irritated voice was heard over the commotion. As well as incessant twittering and hooting.  
  
"RON! Can't you keep your owl quiet? What's wrong with him, anyway?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him, _Percy_. Besides, who are you to criticize? You're the one who gave me Scabbers."  
  
"Oh...Look!" Hermione squealed, relieved at the distraction.  
  
A rumbling noise sounded out and suddenly a motorcycle came tearing through the portal. Harry was hanging onto his godfather, looking like he was having the time of his life.  
  
Sirius, wearing an old leather jacket and pants, was grinning away too. The parents, students, trunks and owls that went flying to get out of the way didn't look half as pleased however.  
  
Neither did Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry jumped off and ran over to Hermione and Ron. "Hey!!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione grabbed him in a hug and Harry looked very stiff until she let him go, but he smiled at her.  
  
"Harry, hey mate" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry gave him a one-armed hug.   
  
"RON! This bird is driving me _mad_! Shut him up!!"  
  
"Oy, I'm coming. Feathery git, never know...." Ron went stomping over. Percy, adjusting his robes and pushing his glasses up, checked to see if anyone had heard him yelling in such an undignified manner before spotting Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. Doing all right I see?" Percy asked formally.  
  
Harry couldn't quite suppress his grin, especially when George snuck up behind the former Prefect and began imitating him perfectly.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Fine, though I certainly have lots to do to catch up at the Ministry. Honestly, you wouldn't think that being behind on a little work would cause in one being demoted would you?" Percy still looked very put out over this.  
  
Harry managed to turn a snicker into cough and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, right Perce. Cauldron bottoms and vial glass quality can't be ignored. Who else is gonna work on something so boring?" Ron came sauntering back, having shut Pig up with an owl treat.  
  
Before Percy could reply, (thank goodness, since his hazel eyes were spitting fire at his youngest brother) a lazy drawl sounded out.  
  
"Well, well.....fancy seeing you all here. So Potter, still in one piece? Too bad. Where's your babysitter? Didn't think anyone would let you wide the scawy twain wide to Hogwarts."  
  
Two mindless chuckles.   
  
Ron lunged at Malfoy before Harry could grab his robes. Percy, however, held him back.  
  
Even Harry backed away from the virulence in the two brothers' eyes. "Don't Ron. He's not worth it, cowardly little ferret."  
  
Ron was struggling to get away from Percy, looking to pummel Malfoy. He looked furious even by Ron's standards.  
  
Harry was alarmed.  
  
"RON!" Percy grabbed his brother's shoulders to face him. "Let...It....Go. Please, it'll be fine. He's going to regret everything, just believe it."  
  
Ron nodded, glaring at Malfoy who slunk off sullenly.   
  
"Now...about that comment."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who was finally backing away from a white-faced Sirius (I made him wear a helmet, Molly! What kind of godfather do you think I am?!) signaled to her children.  
  
"Onto the train!"  
  
Harry looked to Sirius who nodded and pulled something small out of his pocket.   
  
"Enlargo" Sirius' wand was apparently still in working condition, even after being in storage for thirteen years.   
  
He looked down at Harry for a minute before hugging him tightly.   
  
"Be careful kiddo. Write often, don't get into trouble" Sirius paused, then winked. "Well, don't do anything I wouldn't..."  
  
Harry smiled. "Love you, Snuffles."  
  
"I love you too, lad. But don't _ever_ call me that again."  
  
Ginny giggled, boarding the train with Harry. "You should have been there, Gin. It was so wicked!" Harry was ecstatic to borrow a Ron-ism.   
  
Hermione clucked her tongue reproachfully from behind the pair. "On come on, Hermione! Sirius put an invisibility charm on it!"  
  
Ron and Percy watched the three get on board, Percy smiling and waving to his little sister as she blew him a kiss.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble this year, Ron. Sully the family name and all that."  
  
"I won't. Don't work too hard. Remember what the healer's said."  
  
"Deal" Percy hugged Ron for a moment, who turned beet red.  
  
"Perce! Not the mushy stuff." But he hugged his older brother back.   
  
"Love you baby brother."  
  
"Love you too. But don't _ever_ call me that again." 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue;  
  
Three Men and a Firebolt  
  
  
It was lightly snowing when Harry stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, creating a soft, quiet atmosphere despite the bustling holiday traffic.  
  
Yes, that's right. Him, Harry Potter, was going home, _home_ during the Christmas holidays for the first time since coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron and Hermione were right behind him. Mr. Weasley was pulled away from the Grangers, who were smiling and shaking their heads in a bemused sort of way, by his wife. He was still shouting about the wonders of Muggle microwaves. "They're not small and there are no waves I could find, but it'll cook anything you'd like, ingenious Molly! I say, do you think we could......"  
  
"Not _now_ Arthur!!"   
  
Molly, defying basic laws of physics and the limits of her own arms, hugged four red-heads in one grab, planting a kiss on each one's head with relish.  
  
Hermione giggled at Ron's expression, while Harry gave him a thumbs-up.   
  
"Harry" Hermione turned to him breathlessly. "You know you're always welcome to come to my home for a small visit. Ron and I have talked about it, just send an owl my way." Her dark brown eyes bore into Harry's green.   
  
*Oh, right...okay. Hmm, Hermione's subltelty needs work.* "Sure thing, Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname as she hugged him tightly. "Just remember what everyone's said, about you? And...um, things?" Her eyes were a bit misty as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
  
Harry still wasn't quite used to that and fidgeted nervously. Especially when Ron squirmed his way out of his mother's then father's grasp to make his way over, eyes glancing at Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry grinned at him awkwardly and the red-haired boy's expression became less cloudy. "You're coming to the Burrow over the holiday, aren't you Harry? You and Sirius?"  
  
Harry laughed. "_And_ Prof-, er....Remus. Sirius would like to see you all though, sure."  
  
Ron gave him a mock glare. "And you don't, is that it?"   
  
Harry punched him lightly on the arm and Ron did a double-check around the dissipating crowd before giving his best friend a quick hug.  
  
Harry, surprised, returned it and grinned. Hermione looked as though she were about to squeal with the cuteness of it all and Ginny.....  
  
*Holy Crickets, Ginny saw that?* Well, her eyes matched her hair.  
  
"Aw, isn't that pwecious? Ickle Ronniekins has a bonding moment." Identical voices popped up beside the two. *Right, On Cue* Harry sighed.   
  
Ron gritted his teeth and cleared his throat, quickly shaking Harry's hand and thumping him on the shoulder in a tough, manly kind of way.  
  
Harry shook his head ruefully and smiled at Ginny. Her face blushed and her lips quivered a bit, but she didn't turn away.  
  
Ron was yelling at his twin older brothers. "Hey Ronnie-boy, isn't any of our business. Doesn't make you less of a wizard."  
  
"Shut UP!! He was, er...in a bad way for a while there. And he's my bloody best bleedin' friend!! In fact, he's the best ruddy friend a chap can have, why can't I let 'im know that I'm glad he's okay? He should know it, didn't know it for too _bloody_ long and....."  
  
"RON!!" Arthur _and_ Molly reacted.   
  
Molly glared daggers at her youngest son, her eyes promising late-night tortures involving soap and an open mouth.   
  
The Weasley mum then hugged Harry good-bye, kissing him on the top of his head and smoothing his hair from his forehead. Harry had noticed that most of the adults he knew liked to do that. Must have been something about his uncontrollable mop that brought it out in them.  
  
"Do take care, Harry dear. Ron _is_ right, you're always welcome in our home."  
  
From his exceedingly uncomfortable position of Hermione hugging him tightly, Ron gasped out, "Yeah mate, you know where to find us!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hermione winked at him and kissed Ron's cheek too, just to make things equal. Ron's face erupted like a pile of dry kindling touched by a flame. Then.....he kissed Hermione back......on the cheek.  
  
Harry was open-mouthed for a split second. So was Hermione, being gently steered away by her parent, as she seemed to have lost all of her motor skills. Ron was being given the noogie to end all noogies by his ever-understanding older brothers as punishment for two soggy, emotional displays in one morning.  
  
Harry recovered enough to yell out, "Merry Christmas, be careful!! I'll see you so- OOOFFF"  
  
The Boy Who Lived was cut off by over a hundred pounds of big, black dog and a long, pink tongue attached to it. That same said tongue was licking Harry all over his face.  
  
Harry was giggling like a little kid but didn't care. "Stop, st-stop!! Please....Sn-Snuffles, Pad-Padf-oot....Stop!! SIRIUS!!!"   
  
Slobbering kisses were all he got in return but the dog let up a bit to give him a canine grin and licked him all over again.  
  
"I'm...EW! Stop, you ha-..gl-glad to see...see you too" Harry was clutching his side. The dog suddenly transformed into a tall, dark-haired man who's face was absolutely beaming.  
  
Sirius was dressed as Harry had never seen him, in a white T-shirt, jeans and a worn, leather jacket. Something about that jacket, from the way it smelled to its comfortable, near thread-bare patches that showed it was well-loved, stirred a memory in the young wizard.   
  
Before he could comment though, Harry was crushed against Sirius again, this time in a human embrace and his godfather kissed him on top of the head before rubbing his hair, making it even more fly-away.  
  
"Mmmff, Mmff, MMFF!"   
  
"What was that, lad?"  
  
"I think he's requesting some air, Padfoot." Someone said dryly.  
  
Remus Lupin gave his best friend an exasperated smile and gently pulled Harry away.  
  
Glasses askew, the young wizard accepted a more conservative, but no less caring, hug from his former professor.  
  
"Good to see you Harry. Thought about those tutoring sessions we discussed before the holiday? Don't want to let anything pass you by, y'know."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ah, for pity's sake Moony, the poor boy doesn't want _lessons_ right now! What are we here for except to have fun?!"  
  
Harry laughed and wrapped two thin arms around Sirius' waist, who put his own arm around his godson's shoulders.  
"To think James thought you would be a good influence. I suppose it's up to me to get the luggage."  
  
Hedwig squawked at Remus who stroked her feathers through the cage and waved his wand at Harry's trunk.  
  
"Well, he probably knew you'd be there to even things out. Just so Harry could have a nice balance."  
  
"Are you saying I'm stuffy, _old friend_?"  
  
"C'mon, you're the most overly-sensitive werewolf I've ever known."  
  
"I'm the _only_ werewolf you've ever known"  
  
"That's what you think, why Harry, I could tell you tales that would...."  
  
Harry smiled. Voldemort was still out there, probably planning all kinds of nastiness. Fudge and his cohorts were about as prepared as a David without any stones against super industrial-sized Goliath, but.......he couldn't help thinking that this holiday would be one of his best ever.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sirius' flat was spacious, and decorated entirely in the most gaudy, cheesy, flashy decorations any one could think of.  
  
And because Sirius happened to be a wizard, they all did various things. The lights would try and out-do each other in who could put on the best blinking show and therefore be left on the longest.  
  
Ever-lasting candles glowed. Madam Rosmerta's special egg-nog recipe lay in a sparkling glass bowl, with a separate one for Harry, much to his disappointment. Tin soldiers that waged actual battles, (though no one got hurt, tin against tin wasn't too damaging), reindeer that looked and acted real, it went on and on.  
  
Harry's room was still a little bare, but it was more than anything he'd ever had from the Dursleys. It had Quidditch pictures up of every team from the blood-red Wigtown Wanderers to the grey Falmouth Falcons. Harry thought he knew who put up what. There was even his retrieved Chudley Cannons poster and Ginny's small tank of frog-spawn, now grown to several small, croaking frogs.  
  
There were his books, a special place for Hedwig with a stand and treats, even a light that looked like a Snitch. (Thanks Hallmark! AT)   
  
But the most important thing were the photos. There were many of his parents when they were younger.   
One of his favorites was of his mum looking absolutely stunning in a white dress with green trim, probably sometime around when she graduated from Hogwarts..   
  
Harry also liked the one with his dad grasping a Quidditch Cup trophy and Sirius holding up both arms next to him, yelling his head off.  
  
It reminded him of something.  
  
Harry had just gotten comfortable on his bed, taking it all in when Sirius appeared, holding something behind his back.  
  
His godfather looked a little out of sorts, even when Harry smiled broadly at him.   
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "So, um...Harry, what d'you think?"   
  
"It's great! It's...home." Harry blushed a little. Sirius looked very happy suddenly, sitting next to the boy on his bed and taking out what looked like a small, dusty picture.  
  
"This was your first Christmas picture, Harry. I found it when I was looking through some of my old things. Um...your parents loved this time of year." Sirius' voice was getting raspy.   
  
Harry took the picture from him gently and looked at it. There he was, squirming in what his mum had obviously thought was an adorable outfit but that he was plainly not happy in. His dad was tickling him a bit, just enough to make him grin for the camera.  
  
"You sure were a cute fellow, look at those green eyes light up. Wonder what happened?"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry snorted and lightly ran a finger down the picture. His mum and dad looked so young, so happy.  
  
"Do you miss them?"   
  
"Yes, every day. It was worse, though, before......." Sirius ran a hand through Harry's black hair. "They would've been very proud of you, my boy."  
  
Harry couldn't speak, his throat felt all closed up. Tears were prickling at his eyes and Sirius just hugged him, not saying anything more.  
  
"Are there any pictures of you?"  
  
A gentle smile. "Sure kiddo, just let me do some more exploring. Want to help?" Harry nodded.  
  
They stood up. "So, what this about some pretty red-head that's been making eyes at you. Isn't wise to go after the best friend's little sister, you dog, you."  
  
"DOG! Me?! You're the animagi, and I'm...she's.....friend, nothing....to...I mean. Oy, shut up."  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your elders, young man?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dobby sniffed slightly as he laid his gift for Harry Potter on the young wizard's bed. Harry Potter wasn't here this Christmas and Dobby was happy for him, yes certainly, but Harry Potter was one of Dobby's truest friends and even house-elves could miss their friends.  
  
Another pair of socks, knitted in bright green, one with a white owl pattern, the other with a black dog. Dobby paid attention when it counted.  
  
As Dobby made his way down to the kitchen, still sniffling and wiping his bulbous eyes, he saw a note addressed to him on the table.  
  
Glancing around in confusion, he took the note with a wave of hope. It wasn't from Harry, but the knitted cap beside it with his name on it was. Great Harry Potter hadn't forgotten his Dobby on Christmas.  
  
But.....Dobby looked at the note quizzically. Who would be sending Dobby a note? He was not worthy of such status, with parchment and ink and _everything_.  
  
But his large grin quickly vanished when he read what it said....  
  
~Dobby,  
  
I is writing this note, but I's having to pinch my nose in's a cupboard for it. I is so sorry for Harry Potter being in danger. I is sorry I didn't stop the trouble, so sorry! Missus Mappe is gone, far away. I is looking for work. But when I is looking at Missus Mappe's stuff, to put away like I's suppose's to, I is finding a diary. Missus Mappe was writing it, with the Dark One who is coming closer. Missus Mappe's madness is not gone but she is still writing this! She was writing that he had a plan, a plan to hurt Harry Potter!! Trissy knows that Dobby is a dear, good friend to Harry Potter and Trissy is sorry for Harry Potter's troubles. Dobby must be watching Harry Potter! The Dark One will try to harm Harry Potter, Missus Mappe could see it. The Dark One is coming.  
  
I is.....Trissy.  
  
Dobby squeaked and began bonking himself on his head. Harry Potter was far away right now! But Dobby would watch him, keep his friend safe. Great Harry Potter couldn't be allowed to be harmed.  
  
Not if Dobby could help it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Little more, little more....good!" Remus clapped Harry on the back, who fell back exhausted.   
  
"Wand retrieval is very difficult, though extremely handy for many different situations. Well done." Harry smiled at his former teacher.  
  
Remus' house, now that Harry could see it without being ill or in some kind of trance, was like Remus, Harry had decided.  
  
Comfortable, not pretentious and full of hidden possibilities. Harry had quickly learned to ask about the many different doors and closets after spending the morning trapped in one and having to explain to two frantic adults where he'd been.  
  
It was peaceful and out of the way and Harry liked the change of pace from Sirius' dizzying efforts in his own flat. Each place was like the other's personality, but Harry felt at home in both.  
  
Remus' kitchen, set up with several cups of tea and some dripping candles, was a very cozy place to be in right now, with the cold wind howling outside and the sun having long since been replaced by the winter gloom.  
  
Sirius would be back soon, Harry smirked imagining what his godfather was buying and the reaction he would get in most places he went to. Many simply weren't used to seeing the ex-convict, or didn't want to believe that he'd been wrongly accused.   
  
Oh well. If Sirius was ready to handle it, Harry would be there to help all the way.  
  
Remus had been teaching Harry various spells and magic techniques that might help him if he ever got into another bad situation  
  
And though neither of his father's old friends ever said it, the possibility that Harry would have to face some tough challenges sooner rather than later, was getting more and more certain.  
  
It was hard to think of dismal thoughts like that when basking in the soft cheer of Remus' home. He hadn't known that his old professor had a lady friend who came over to make him the complicated Wolfsbane potion but she was as nice as Lupin.   
  
Sirius had teased him endlessly about it, but Remus, in his quiet way, had said they were just friends.  
  
Harry couldn't help but be happy for 'Moony', though he wished that Lupin could have fulfilled his potential in what he was best at, teaching others, instead of his talents being wasted out here.  
  
Sirius suddenly burst through the door, covered in snow and grinning. "Hey, how's the lesson coming? Ready for a break, Harry lad?" Sirius often called Harry this, much to the young wizard's public embarrassment and secret happiness.  
  
His godfather was also rather demonstrative with his affections, something Harry had to get used to, and which also pleased him to no end.   
  
"Since it's snowing, I thought...um, as a break, if it's all right with your ol' professor here, we could have a time honored Marauder tradition known as...." Dramatic pause "A snowball fight."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Sirius picked Harry up and practically tossed him outdoors, ignoring Remus' yells for the teenager to get back inside and at least put a scarf on.   
  
Harry recovered quickly, gathering a mound of snow and hitting his godfather in the back of the head.   
  
"Gonna pay for that, lad." With a *pop* a huge, black dog began bounding around after Harry, tossing up massive amounts of snow while chasing the young wizard who thought he would die laughing.  
  
Once again, he was plowed over by Padfoot, who licked his face enthusiastically, tail wagging. Remus watched them from the glow of the doorway, a smile of deep contentment on his face.   
  
Yup, definitely the best holiday ever.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ahhh, a little bit longer than I expected for an epilogue. Oh well, hope you liked!  
  
-Aly 


	10. Author's Announcement- The Third Trilogy

This is just a quick author's note explaining some things. I hate to have to post like this but ah well….  
  
I've gotten a lot of questions about whether or not "Third" will have a sequel. After much though, I decided to make it a trilogy. Hence the name.  
  
Thank you so very much, everyone who replied, e-mailed, reviewed, etc. I am, however, a little low on ideas, so I created a group to discuss and post feedback, suggestions, etc, about this trilogy.  
  
Please feel free to join, there is an open invitation for everyone. It is a yahoo group, moderated by Aly Teima. The group name is 3rd Charm, under Adult Fan-fiction, Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
Anlia  
  
Aly Teima 


End file.
